Transformers Geass R2: Revenge of The Fallen one
by Autistic-Grizzly
Summary: Six months after the Decepticon Siege of Tokyo and the sealing of his memories; Lelouch returns to fight the deceptiocns and stop them from destroying his beloved planet while trying to get the girl
1. Reawakening

"Enjoy your new memories" the emperor said as red light flooded the room forcing its way into his mind creating new memories "Guards take him away" Charles ordered as Lelouch was dragged away "This is not the end" Lelouch rasped out "No but it soon will be" Charles said as the doors closed. After the door closed; images started to flash before a sleeping Lelouch's eyes.

He bolted up panting "Why have these dreams been plague my mind, for six months now I have been having these weird dreams, like they are from a parallel world or a different past" Lelouch murmured looking at the green numbers of his alarm clock saying 5:39 in the morning "Well I guess I could get that paper work done for Milly and whatever other Homework I have from classes, and think up a way to get out of those remedial PE classes" Lelouch said pulling on his uniform and grabbing some breakfast before entering the council room.

Whenever Lelouch had one of those weird dreams and woke up early he would come into the quiet council room with a thermos of tea, a mug and something to eat was well as paperwork. Lelouch loved the quiet early mornings so he could work without interruptions and view the sunrises, something about it all was calming to him, a teenager troubled with weird dreams and nightmares. He would also put some quiet background music on to help him calm down that extra bit. "Now to those forms" Lelouch said reaching for a piece of paper.

Later that Morning Milly the president waltzed in to see Lelouch with a cup of tea in his hand and a biscuit in his mouth blinking at her "Morning Lulu, another early morning?" she asked "yeah I just wish I knew what those dreams were" Lelouch said swallowing his biscuit "I have no clue, anyway did you hear Shirley and Josh got caught in the gym changing rooms by Coach Nu yesterday?" Milly asked excitedly "anything you hear about those two is good gossip, detention?" Lelouch replied "nope got extra rope climbing" Milly said signing forms. "Ouch; that has to hurt" Lelouch said.

In class Lelouch was sitting next to Kallen, a mysterious girl who usually kept to herself and Suzaku a boy who to Lelouch seemed to regret something, what could he regret? He became a knight of the round a member of the emperor's top guards. "Morning Lelouch" Suzaku said "Morning Suzaku, how did you go on the Algebra last night?" Lelouch asked "fine, something tells me you're heading straight for snoozevill" Suzaku said "Yeah I am I hate these early morning classes" Lelouch said laying his head on his desk "the teacher will be soon" Kallen said to a sleeping Lelouch "Let him sleep" Suzaku said "what for he'll get in trouble" Kallen hissed "I've heard that he doesn't sleep well enough these days" Suzaku said "Well in that case" Kallen said softly stroking his head "you like him don't you?" Suzaku asked "what's it to you if I do?" Kallen once again hissed "Sorry just asking" Suzaku said going back to his work.

Lelouch started to have a dreamless sleep. That was until the weirdest dream yet, he stood in what appeared to be a warehouse. In the centre of the warehouse was a strange pod like thing. Lelouch slowly walked towards "I wonder what this thing is?" he asked, he noticed a window which was covered in condensation meaning the object generated coldness from it. He placed his hand on the window to wipe away some of the condensation to get a good look inside, when he was about to have a look; a bell noise sounded causing him to wake up.

"What?" he asked "Class is over, here are today's notes and homework" Shirley said handing him her notes from the class "How'd the teacher react?" Lelouch said "We explained that you weren't sleeping well" Shirley said "Yeah my recommendation take a sickie from PE and sleep for awhile or until the council meeting this afternoon and then still take that off and go into the city" Rivalz said "but I can't miss either" Lelouch said "oh Lulu, here" MIlly said handing him a note "Grandpa wants to take the rest of the day off" Milly said agreeing with their friends "Alright I will" Lelouch said walking off.

In his dorm Lelouch removed his school jacket and crashed hard on the lounge to sleep "I want these dream to end" he said sleeping. Once he was asleep. He had another dream but unlike the others it was a place he had not seen "Where am I?" He asked. "Welcome to the Citadel of the Primes" a voice said, he turned around to see a beautiful young woman with long flowing hair the shade of milk chocolate, her eyes her like that of the sky. Her dress was an elegant white dress that flowed beautiful while showing her figure well. "My name is P.P. or Prima" Prima said "So you're the one that has been sending me these dreams" Lelouch said "of course I have for you see those dream are actually memories that have been suppress by your father" Prima said "My father, why would my father do something like that, he exiled me with someone, but I can't remember who a brother or sister maybe" Lelouch struggled "That is you are here, to regain that you have lost and give you something else" Prima said while holding his face in her hands "I, Prima Code Carrier of the Ancient Transformers hereby remove the geass place on you and give you powers of the Primes" she said "Now when you activate these powers you will have blue eyes, anyway it's time to wake up" Prima said sending Lelouch into darkness

Lelouch woke up when he fell off the couch "Strange...dream" he said looking at his reflection, he's eyes were blue before fading into his normal purple ones "that was weird, wait I remember everything now, NUNNALLY!" he shouted running to his sister's room to see that the unused guestroom door opened "So, this must be where the person sent to observes me lives, anyway it appears all of Nunnally's stuff has been removed" Lelouch said. Anyway that dream I had before looks like the place I met C.C." he said grabbing his jacket. "Hey Rivalz can I borrow you bike for awhile? Why, I'm taking your advice I'm going into the settlement" Lelouch said over the phone.

Half an hour later he arrived at the warehouse where he had obtained his geass. He walked in to see the exact same scene in his, a pod in the centre of the room. "I think someone's in there but who I don't know" he grumbled as he wiped the condensation away from the glass to reveal "Euphie!" he said opening the pod which created a cloud of coldness which swept across the room. The girl in the pod moaned as her vision returned to her "Where am I?" she asked sitting up "The last thing I remember is talking to Suzaku" she said stepping out only to fall and be caught "I've got you" Leouch said "Lelouch" she exclaimed with joy "What happened, where is every one?" She asked "First things first you've been inside that pod for close to six months, secondly Nunnally was kidnapped and I was betrayed, thirdly the transformers haven't resurfaced yet" Lelouch said "Wow" Euphie said "come on Rivalz's bike's out front" Lelouch said.

On the freeway Lelouch spotted an F-22 raptor in the bike's mirror "Euphie hold on we've got company" he said "Who?" Euphie asked "Starscream" Lelouch said as he increased the speed a bit to avoid the Decepticon who opened fire on the pair on a crowded freeway. "Blast" Lelouch as he barely missed an explosion "Literally" Euphie said blinking "Hang on, I'm about to go all out" Lelouch shouted going full bore on the bike "I don't think so boy" Starscream said transforming and landing in front of the two "though that we wouldn't know when you left the sanctuary of Ashford Academy Boy?" Starscream said shooting the bike "Oh man that's not good" Lelouch said as his phone rang.

"Hello?" Lelouch said "Lulu; are you okay?" Shirley screamed "Milly has it on speaker doesn't she? He asked "Yeah anyway where are you exactly?" Milly asked "On the freeway why?" "There's a robotic monster on it" Rivalz said "Yeah I have good news and Bad news; Good news I'm safe. Bad news the robot has its gun pointed at me and Rivalz your bike has been destroyed" Lelouch said "FORGET THE BIKE; RUN!" Rivalz said "No duh" Lelouch said as his phone cut out "EMP!" Lelouch said "what now?" Euphie asked "RUN!" Leouch shouted grabbing her hand running "He'll still catch us!" Euphie shrieked "yeah but if we can get into a human size place he can't" Lelouch said running "how can run get tired after running for this long?" Euphie asked "Catch up PE lessons" Lelouch said not noticing the missile Starscream launched at them "Lelouch!" Euphie cried out "Hold on, here goes nothing" Lelouch said raising his arm as if a shield was on it. The missile impacted.

"Too easy" Starscream said as the smoke cleared "No it can't be!" Starscream shouted as the clearing smoke revealed Lelouch and Euphemia under a dome of light "that was close" Lelouch said lowering his arm "It can't be" Starscream said as two rays of light hit him in the back "Hit him he will surely die" a voice said as a space shuttle descended "JETFIRE!" the siblings said in joy "Jetfire transform" Jetfire said becoming his robot mode.

"I should've known it would be the dumbest Decepticon to attack a freeway, oh and by the way you will be surrounded in 5...4...3...2...1 Now" Jetfire said raising his gun at the lone Decepticon who turned to see Ironhide, Optimus Bumblebee and Silverbolt standing there, he turned in another direction to see Grimlock Jazz and Prowl, he turned again to see a new Autobot Leouch didn't recognize "You lose" Ironhide said cocking his gun. "Surrender vile con" silverbolt said "Never all hail Megatron!" Starscream said fleeing upwards "Good riddance" Jazz said lowering his weapon "It is good to see you again Lelouch Lamperouge and you Euphemia Li Britannia" Optimus said "Hey" Euphie smiled. "Oh, shoot I'm supposed to be back at school" Lelouch said "Jazz escort Lelouch meanwhile Bumblebee help Euphie with transport back to base" Optimus ordered "Forgive my rudeness this is my Chief Medical Officer Ratchet" Optimus said who was sniffing the air "The boy's adrenalin levels indicate he is still tense" Ratchet said. "Anyway nice meeting you Racthet I have to go" Lelouch said.

"Where is he?" Suzaku said "I'm worried too Lelouch said he was right under the thing's gun" Shirley said "Why do I have a sneaking suspicion that we've seen that thing before" Milly said "Yeah that's right, wasn't it called Starscreech?" Rivalz said "No it was...Starscream a decepticon" Milly gasped as a car pulled up "um, do we know anyone who drives around in a roadster?" Shirley asked "What kind?" Suzaku asked "A Pontiac Solstice" Shirley said as she spotted Lelouch getting out of it "Lelouch you're okay" Milly said as he entered "yeah of course I am" Lelouch said "We thought Starscream got you" Shirley said as Josh held her hand. "I'm fine just tired I guess" he said going into the living area. "Looks like I'll have to form a new version of the Black Knights in order to fight the Decepticons, starting tomorrow" Lelouch said.

That night at an abandon Black Knight base Ohgi, Tamaki and Kallen met "Come on Zero's not coming again like the past six months, I'm going home" Tamaki said storming off. Ohgi looked at Kallen "I'm sorry but maybe he is dead" he said leaving "Goodnight Kallen" he called back "Sure, it would be better if he was here" Kallen said downhearted "If who was here?" a voice asked startling her. Kallen looked up at the figure "Zero?" she asked as Zero walked towards her "Hey Kallen I was...Zero?" Ohgi said as both he and Tamaki saw Zero their leader standing before him "We've got a new assignment" Zero said.


	2. Rise of NEST

"Zero; are you sure?" Kallen asked as they entered their new base "Of course the Black knights have been reformatted into this and with some help soon this new organization shall create world peace for you know the old saying the enemy of my enemy is my friend and with a potential target coming up for the Decepticons" Zero said walking into the command centre "Which is?" Tamaki asked as the original Black Knight officers met with Euphie there as well in a green Uniform "As Brig. Britannia is about to explain, keep in mind that we are no longer terrorists" Zero said sitting down.

"Thank you General Zero, as you all know the new Viceroy Nunnally Vi Britannia has renewed the Special Administration Zone of Japan and will open it officially in three days time, we need to figure out how to do this operation with minimum casualties and gain the respect of the world enough that they want to help us" Euphie said starting the brief "So what's the plan of attack?" Ohgi said "Well I now call on Col. Tohdoh for that" Euphie said. "Thank you Brigadier Britannia, now for the first part of our plan we intend to evacuate the civilians giving us more room to fight, we'll also place a squadron of Burai and Gekka around the perimeter in case of emergencies" Tohdoh said "After the evacuations we intent of damaging the Decepticon with the help of our allies the Autobots which will be a part of the Knightmare squadrons around the perimeter. We hope to lead the Decepticon away to here where a disturber will be placed to immobilize the Decepticon and that will conclude the exercise" Tohdoh said "any questions?" Zero asked "What are we called?" Kallen asked "All shall be revealed" Zero said "Dismissed" Zero said concluding the briefing.

"Do you think this will work?" He asked Kallen and Euphie "Perhaps but it is Nunnally and if she's there that could also mean some heavy reinforcements and protection" Euphie said "Not to mention there are rumours of some Round Knights being there" Kallen said "Suzaku!" Zero growled softly "Maybe he regrets betraying you" Euphie said hopefully "Anyway we want to make a good impression so if any Britannians Noble soldiers or otherwise is in danger we rescue them" Zeros said "So we better get back to class, our free period is almost over" Kallen said "Agreed" Zero said standing up to leave.

Lelouch walked into his classroom and sat down next to Kallen, "oh boy if only I could tell her how I feel about her than I would but for now I'll just keep it on the down low' Leouch thought. "Hey where's Suzaku? Lelouch asked "You seriously don't know?" Shirley asked, "No" Lelouch asked "He's helping the new viceroy with that zone" Josh said who was shushed by Shirley. "Okay then" Lelouch said getting on with his work.

At the Zone arena, Suzaku looked at the work being done. "It's hard isn't it, just standing here racked with guilt?" a soft voice asked "And what makes you say that Milady?" Suzaku asked "I know you, and from you told me, you feel guilty about it" Nunnally said rolling her chair next to him "I just wish he knows that it was a mistake" Suzaku said "I know, anyway the zone will be wonderful won't it?" she said smiling "I bet, Nunnally are you happy with who they've sent to look after Lelouch?" Suzaku asked "Are you happy being the knight of seven?" she asked back "touché" Suzaku laughed "I know he's doing a fine job but something about him makes me nervous" Nunnally said "and to answer your question it's a wonderful opportunity but if given the option I'd quit and just be a plain old Major" Suzaku said as he held his letter of resignation "You'll be the first person to quit the Knights of the Round" Nunnaly said seriously "Yep and there's been others" Suzaku said "But no one Japanese" Nunnally said "I agree with her; Suzaku" Cornelia said entering the conservation "I'd feel better if I earned it" Suzaku said sliding the letter back inside his Jacket.

"So who's coming to the ceremony?" Milly asked "Josh and I are and I'm pretty sure Nina will be there as well" Shirley said "Lelouch?" "I'm busy" "Kallen?" "Big events aren't for me" Kallen said "Okay so we'll tell you all about it" Milly said "Now; do you have a dress?" Milly asked Shirley "No I don't" "Come on then, its tomorrow" Milly exclaimed pulling the redhead out the door. "I have to go and polish my stuff for tomorrow, boy is it going to be big" Josh smirked "Of course we'll sit here and watch it" Kallen lied "Yep and possibly catch some Zees" Lelouch said.

The next day Nunnally was nervous "Just like Euphie" Suzaku thought "I miss her" he said "I do too" Nunnally said preparing to head out. Behind the screen hoisted on the top of the stadium were Tamaki and another Member of the new force "So why are we here for?" The other guy said "We're the first strike" Tamaki said "All units report in" Euphie said via headset. "This is the EVAC team, ready to go" "Knightmare team all set;" "Ground Infantry give the G word and we'll be there" "Zero standing by" "Autobots in positions" Optimus said "Good now we wait" Euphie said as she looked at the TV Broadcast; "I remember the first time we tried this" Euphie said.

Nunnally was smiling as the cheers from both Britannians and Japanese were filling the air "If only she was here" Over with Suzaku stood a young girl with pink hair and a blonde male "Man I'm so excited" the blonde said "calm down Gino, I mean even Anya's not this excited" Suzaku said. "But if things don't go well you'll up and quit" "Who told you?" Suzaku asked "All of the knights know" Anya said "Does the Emperor?" Suzaku asked "Yeah he does but he's Darwinism states no one but Britannians can be Knights of the Round which is bull if you ask me" Gino said huffing; "Is that a helicopter?" Anya asked looking at the sky "I think so, Suzaku?" Gino replied "No one's supposed to be coming by helicopter so it must be...an enemy" Suzaku said.

"Kallen, you and Tohdoh are on, it appears Suzaku and two other knights have requested an evac, help them!" Euphie said "Yes ma'am" Kallen and Tohdoh replied helping with the evac. "Optimus do we have an ID?" Zero asked from his new Knightmare the Shinkirou "Blackout" Optimus said as the con landed and transformed. Suzaku stood scared "What is that?" Gino said "It's a Decepticon!" Suzaku shouted. Two thuds were heard overhead which headed for the Decepticon "This is Alpha team we've engaged target" Tamaki said as he's teammate set up a 50. Cal machine gun "Bring the pain" the Gunner said unloading a full clip at Blackout. "Infantry get in there!" Euphie ordered as two humvees with 50. Cal guns got in there to fire. "Viceroy get back to the G1 we'll handle this." Suzaku said "Yes of course" Nunnally said moving away to a hallway behind her as gunfire sounded behind her "Who are these guys, they fighting this thing like it's a human" Gino said "I only know of one person, but he's been missing for six months" Suzaku said.

"Okay phase two: Sideswipe, Skids, Mudflap your on" Zero said from the Shinkirou "Sir Yes Sir" The three new Autobots said rolling out "Hey Ugly look who's here; Autobots" Skids taunted entering and leaving the stadium. "Take it come on, take it!" Zero said to Blackout "We have a fish on the line, repeat fish on the line; heading for the dock" Sideswipe said transforming into his Corvette mode followed by the twins, "good Rakshata how's the disturber?" Zero asked "online and ready" the scientist said. "Good Blackout will be there in five minutes" Zero said.

Back at the zone the Ashford students that were attending watched from a box "odd" Lloyd said "What is it?" Milly asked "These fighters look professional like they've fought these things before" Lloyd said "You don't think?" Josh asked "I have no clue" Lloyd said "Oh no; the entrance to the hall has just collapse and the Viceroy's inside" Cecile said "That could be a problem" Nina said looking the diagram on her computer. "Soon the whole hallway will collapse and kill her" Nina said "No" Josh said before an EMP was launched.

In the crumbling Hallway, Nunnally was stuck as the ceiling was coming down, "no, no please move!" she begged her chair but none the least it didn't move "Not now, please" she said as a large chunk of rock was falling above her, she closed her eyes in fear "Got ya" a voice said as Nunnally felt herself pulled out at the last moment "That was too close are you okay?" she heard "Euphie?" Nunnally asked "Oh, Nunna how did you get like this" Euphie asked soothing her sister. "Come on we'll head for Trans Ops Mobile" Euphie said carrying Nunnally out.

Blackout landed in a weird octagon configure object which started to glow "NOW!" Zero ordered as a green energy wave overtook the Decepticon freezing him "Now for a question? Are you ready to surrender or termination?" Optimus asked "I will never surrender as long as my spark pulses with the energy needed to do Lord Megatron's will!" Blackout said. "I thought as much, Ironhide" Optimus said "Yes sir, any last word Decepticon Punk?" The grizzled Autobot asked "All Hail Megatro..." he started but was ultimately shut offline with a bang "Mission Complete, return to the stadium" Zero ordered.

At the Stadium Suzaku was sitting on a piece of rubble with his back turned to the stage "She's gone" he cried as his friends stood there "Maybe she got out" Cecile said "Highly unlikely" Lloyd said "Lloyd!" Cecile said. "ATTENTION ALL PEOPLE OF THE WORLD!" a voice called out "It can't be" Suzaku said as he turned to see Zero standing there "It's..." Shirley said "ZERO!" Suzaku said in surprise.

"I, Zero have come here today to tell of a new threat that has no racial discrimination, it has no concept of creed, all it has is the desire to wipe us the Human race out of existence, This new threat has already set up bases in the Chinese Federation, across the European Union and now has set up a base here in Japan. If it is not stopped then our world is doomed. That is why I have created a new fighting force to combat this threat, the Threat of the Decepticons shall now be fought by a team created not only of Japanese but, Chinese, Europeans and Britannians, We are The Network Elements Supporters and Transformers We are NEST! The frontline in the defence of the world against this new darkness, and all those who want to join are allow for there is no restriction of heritage" Zero said fronting out only to hear cheering once he finished.

"Well nothing like a rallying speech to cheer people up" Milly said as Zero left the stage. "NEST, huh?" Suzaku said as Gino held out his hand "The letter of resignation you typed up please" Gino said as Suzaku handed it to him "Now go and join NEST they'll need you" Gino said "You got me as a wingman Suzaku" Josh said "I may as well" Lloyd said shrugging "I'm coming along as well to keep you out of trouble" Cecile said. "Looks like we have some Britannians ready to join" a soft melodious voice said "Euphie?" Suzaku asked running into her arms and holding her "Welcome aboard" she said relaxing into his embrace. Zero stood there looking at some of his new recruit. "For the sake of the world I will work with those who know only hatred for others" he said as Nunnally and Kallen joined him at his side. "Brother it is good to beside you" Nunnally said. "I'm glad to have you here as well Nunna" Zero said as Suzaku, Lloyd, Cecile and Josh approached. "Zero, We're here to join NEST" Suzaku said "well then welcome aboard NEST" Zero said


	3. The terraformer

"Welcome to NEST Base Alpha, we still use Trans-ops near Ashford Academy as an outpost" Lelouch said as the student council walked in for a tour of the base "Wow, so Kallen you're a colonel and Euphemia's a brigadier?" Rivalz asked "yeah pretty much" Kallen said "Anyway who's funding you guys?" Milly asked "We receive funding from Kyoto and just recently Ashford Foundation" Lleouch said. "My family's funds NEST?" Milly asked surprise "Yes the only one condition, that no Ashford Academy student without combat training can join NEST" Lelouch said. "That is why we set up the Knights of Ashford as a military training programme; so Ashford Academy students can later join NEST" Euphie said entering followed by Suzaku and Josh. "Josh!"  
>Shirley said hugging her boyfriend. "Hey Shirley bear" Josh said kissing her. "So how's the tour?" Josh asked "Good" Shirley said. Lelouch smiled at the affectionate teenagers before looking down "Say Josh can you take the others to the Hangar while I talk to Lulu?" Milly asked.<p>

"Hey, Lulu you okay?" Milly asked "Sure" Lelouch said looking over several reports from operations. "Ask her already" Milly said "Who are you talking about Milly?" Lelouch asked "You know who I'm talking about Lulu" Milly said softly "I can't" he replied eyes down looking at reports "Why not?" Milly asked "Because they are several reasons" Lelouch said moving on to the next report "Which are?" Chiba said as she and Cecile walked in with Tohdoh and Lloyd behind them "I could be rejected, I could lose her in battle I could" he started to list before "Lelouch either you ask her out or I will do something drastic" Milly said glaring at him "You wouldn't" "Try me" Milly said "Anyway I have too much to do with NEST and Ashford Academy to be falling for a girl" Lelouch said "Good choice sir" Tohdoh "I agree" Lloyd said "Who wants to be henpecked?" Lloyd said "What was that Lloyd Asplund?" Cecile said "Yes what was that Kyoshiro Tohdoh?" Chiba asked hand on her sword "Nothing dear" the two men said before Lelouch cough "Henpecked" earning a scowl from the men being lead out by their significant other "Anyway as I was saying you should, it's not go for you be like this" Milly said in concern "thanks Camilla" Lelouch said "Anytime Lelouch" Milly said hugging him "I saw that" Jetfire said passing by.

Ironhide was on a scouting mission with Kaguya Suzaku's cousin "Wow this is interesting" she said "Anyway why did a pipsqueak like you have to be my recon partner?" Ironhide asked "I wanted to; that and Mr Lamperouge wanted me to tag along" she said sweetly "Mr Lamperouge? Zero let you call him that?" "I'm an old friend of his" Kaguya said "Man; how do people tolerate that sweetness you seem to radiate?" Ironhide asked "They don't" she said "Anyway we have a contact on radar" Ironhide said letting the young girl out before transforming into a hulking black mech capable of delivering pain just by flicking his wrist. "Who is it?" Kaguya asked before a rumble was heard; "Shockwave" Ironhide said looking at the purple cybertronian tank "Well, well, well if it isn't Ironhide" Shockawave said "What are you doing here?" Ironhide asked priming his cannons "It appears Lord Megatron has detected an odd energy signature and has sent me to find it" Shockwave priming his own cannon. "He's not getting his hands on it" Ironhide said as a ship passed over head "The energy signature is nearby" Shockwave "How can a human ship put that much energy out unless" Ironhide started. "It's one of yours" Kaguya said "I don't the energy signature off a fraction to be cybertronian while the basic form is that of Megatron's alternate form" Ironhide mused. "I'll report this to NEST" Ironhide said "But first why waste a perfect chance to...slag!" Ironhide said "what?" Kaguya blinked "He's gone" Ironhide said "Never mind we have to get back to base" Kaguya said.

"Hey Lelouch here's the report on the scouting mission I went on with Jazz" Kallen said placing teh report on Lelouch's desk. "Thanks Kallen" he said before "Um...Kallen?" Lelouch "Yeah?" she answered "How should a guy ask a girl out?" Lelouch asked "well...um first you need to when and how you're going to do it, next hold her hand, look straight into her charming eyes and ask" Kallen said smiling "That's it?" Lelouch asked "Pretty much, want to practice for when you ask me on a date?" Kallen asked "Um...s-s-sure" he stuttered "Kallen, would you become my other half?" Lelouch asked "I thought you would never ask" Kallen replied before pulling Lelouch into a steamy kiss, "Oh Lelouch" Kallen purred "Lelouch, Lelouch, Lelouch" she then repeated the third one sounding like Shirley.

"What?" he asked as he saw Kallen, Rivalz Suzaku and Shirley standing at his school desk "Good dream?" Suzaku asked noticing Lelouch was embarrassed "Shut up!" Lelouch snipped "Dude, you were blushing" Rivalz said as Shirley and Kallen walked up ahead "Man I got to do something" Lelouch said "What do you mean?" Suzaku asked "I have to ask this girl out before Milly does something" Lelocuh shivered before Rivalz and Suzaku glared him "Do it and quickly" Rivalz said "Yeah we don't want to be a part of one of Milly's little shindigs" Suzaku said; "Relax guys it's not like I have a limit" Lelouch said. "Oh but you do, you have exactly six tries before I take over" Milly said handing him a PDA with six red lines on it "Use them wisely" she said walking off "You were saying?" the boy said "I'm doomed" Lelouch realised.

Once Lelouch was in his NEST Office as Zero he sat down to check scout reports "I don't know why people kepp giving these things to me if they're only going to say 'my quadrant was all clear'" Zero grumbled "because it's protocol" Euphie said entering "I know it's just...whoa" Zero said "What?" Euphie asked "Ironhide and Kaguya's report says something about a human ship with a cybertronian energy signature" Zero said pulling up the report on the main holo-screen behind him "This appears to be a snapshot of it if you like" Zero said "It resembles" "Megatron!" Zero and Euphie said "Could that be Megatron in a new disguise after the lost six months ago?" Euphie asked "I don't know?" Zero said.

At the Decepticon base Shockwave reported to Megatron who was still being healed by the Decepticon doctor Scalpel "I am sorry Lord Megatron the craft got away from me, due to interference from NEST" Shockwave said "Yes it was unfortunate you could retrieve the ship, nonetheless you did fail me Shockwave" Megatron said as the small doctor scurried "I assure you it won't happen again" Shockwave said bowing before leaving. "Doctor; how long until I am fully healed?" Megatron asked "Not long soon you vill be operational" Scalpel said pulling a cannon onto his arm "Soon" Megatron said standing on treaded feet admiring his new cannon.

Lelouch was stumped over what had to be a transformer, but the configuration said human "I was under teh impression we didn't transformation technology" he said to Euphie "I agree, maybe we should try and capture it" Tohdoh said with Chiba by he's side. "Something's off, it didn't fire at Shockwave or Ironhide this tells us what?" Lelouch said "It's a neutral" Ohgi said "I see your relationship with the Gym Major hasn't affected you observational skills" Lelouch said. "Speaking of the Gym major don't you have one of those lessons?" Chiba asked "What?" Lelouch said pulling up the clock "Great ten minutes until it's begins" Lelouch said racing out. "Have fun" Euphie said.

The new dark skinned coach of Ashford Academy waited for Lelouch to show up "Sorry coach I had some business to take care of" Lelouch said "I understand, after NEST is a revolutionary idea, many a Britannians are excited by it, even if it is just for the reason to by Zero's side instead of international harmony" Villetta Nu said "I understand , in fact out of the 100 Britannian soldiers that have joined NEST, only ten percent dislike working alongside Japanese soldiers" Lelouch said "Okay enough stats start jogging" Villetta said.

As Lelouch went for his jog around the school oval, a girl was walking to the front gates making everyone stare at her, for different reason. For the guys it was her looks, and it didn't help that she wore a low cut singlet top and brown vest, denim daisy duke shorts and black leather high heel boot that went halfway up her shins and covering her eyes was a brown fedora hat. For the girls it was insane jealousy. "Well don't this school be feeling mighty cosy?" she asked holding her rucksack over her shoulder. She spotted a boy with brown hair and odd violet eyes "Excuse me mate, can you tell me where Lelouch Lamperouge hangs he's hat?" the new girl asked "Yes but I must ask who are you?" the boy asked "A good and close friend of his" teh girl answered "Rolo, have you seen Lelouch?" Shirley asked "Oh, he's jogging now if you be so kind to show miss..." "Prima" "To Lelouch's dorm room that would most appreciated" Rolo said "Of course this way" Shirley showing Prima to Lelouch's room.

"so how do you know Lulu?" Shirlyer asked "well after the first siege by the Decepticons someone convinced Suzaku of a way to deal with Lelouch's 'insanity' only to discover that he was betraying Lelouch when it was too late, anyway I started sending him dreams as away to slowly restore what was taken away until I could finally meet him and do the rest of it myself" Prima said "Oh that's why your here?" Shirley asked entering the Lamperouge dorm "No you see I also gave him a power that is hasn't had much experience in so I am here to help him in learning to use that power for it will be important later on if I know what our enemies are planning later on" Prima said "Cute place" she then said placing herself on a couch to rest "Well Lulu should be back in 3, 2, 1" Shirley said as Lelouch walked in "Am I that predicable?" Lelouch asked "No its just you always your lesson around teh same time" Shirlye said "Oh by the way this is" "P.P or Prima, let me guess here to make sure I live out the contract?" Lelouch asked cutting off Shirley "No I'm here to teach you your new abilities, I take it you know how to do the shield ability.

Back at NEST ops Lloyd was sneaking around looking both ways before entering corridors "What are you doing?" Cecile asked Lloyd "Um I was er checking to see the coast was clear" Lloyd said "Why?" Cecile asked "Um you see I'm afraid that the Autobots maybe mad at me" Lloyd said "Why is that?" Cecile asked "Because" "UNKNOWN TRANSFROMER DETECTED" a voice said "Don't tell me" Cecile said "Yep" Lloyd said "Oh Lloyd I'm sure they won't be angry at you" Cecile said kissing his cheek.

In the skies Jetfire had the unknown Transformer in his sight "Okay Transformer you are to follow me back to NEST Base Alpha" Jetfire said "okay" teh transformers said following the space shuttle. "Lelouch this is Jetfire I have the Transformer and are returning back to base" Jetfire said "Roger" Zero said.

When Jetfire arrived with the new Mech the NEST Boys were armed "Okay, okay I get it" a voice said as two human arms shot up from the cockpit "A human?" Ironhide growled. A boy dressed in military robes hopped out "wow NEST Base Alpha" the boy said "Identify yourself" Zero said walking out with Suzaku Kallen and Prima behind him "Gino?" Suzaku asked "Suzaku, man how great is this?" Gino asked "So that means that this is a Knightmare Frame" Kallen said "Yes the Tristan devised by Lloyd Asplund" Gino said "You mean that crazy pudding eating scientist made this Frame?" Zero said "Yes I did, and also I'm sorry for not telling you about it" Lloyd said "It's okay just next time you build one of these things tell us" Zero said "that seemed too easy to be forgiven" Lloyd said "Of course it is Cecile make sure Lloyd does not get any pudding rations for a month as punishment" Zero ordered "Yes sir" Cecile saluted. "Oh and Gino welcome aboard" Zero said

In the Chinese Federation a winged tank landed near what appeared to be a construction site located at the base of a mountain "Demolisher report" Megatron ordered transforming "We are nearly at the Sakuradite" Demolisher said moving more earth. "Good soon we will have enough to fuel the Decepticon Empire" Megatron laughed.


	4. First Mission

"Lelouch, we're getting a call from the Chinese Federation" Euphie said via comm. "On screen in my office" Lelouch said placing his Zero mask on "Greetings NEST Commander Zero" the empress of The Chinese Federation said "Your highness how can my humble task force help you?" Zero asked "We have evidence of a Decepticon mining mission" The empress said "Very well and you want us to attack them?" Zero asked "yes if you could" The Empress said "We have had little Decepticon activity in Japan so we can have a team over there in about a couple of hours; half a day at most" Zero said. "Of course I also fear for the Britannian party that is coming here for you see Prince Schneizel has set up an arranged marriage so I suspect My husband will be one of those coming here" The empress said.

"Alright NEST listen up we have our first international operation" Zero announced "I will take a team of Soldiers and the Autobots and head for the Chinese Federation where will we assist in the removal of a Decepticon operation, also we have to protect an Britannian Ambassador who is overseeing a proposal in the area." Zero continued as the soldiers began to prep gear "I will post the team roster up in the armoury" Zero said. "Is this a good idea?" Euphie asked handing Lelouch a folder of roster lists "Of course, now after this I want these posted up okay" Lelouch said. "And Euphie, while I'm away your in charge" Lelouch said smiling earning a salute from his sister.

An hour later they were airborne with a platoon of Japanese and a platoon of Britannian soldiers heading for the Chinese Federation, amongst the team was Tohdoh, Ohgi, Kallen, Suzaku and Tamaki on the Japanese side on Britannia's side was Josh Lennox: a Knightmare engineer, Sam Witwicky a marksman, Lt Graham a MARINE from Britannia and Epps a scout who proved quite useful in the past. "So when are we going to touch down?" Lt Graham asked "ETA Five minutes" Ohgi said "Say; why did you guys Join NEST?" Kallen asked the Britannian members "Easy; we hated the intolerance Britannia had and also to fight alongside Zero. Man's a legend" Sam said "So I take it you came over when the Black Knights Became NEST?" Graham asked "Of course" Tohdoh said. "We'll be landing soon so prep knightmares" the pilot said "That's our cue" Sam said walking over to his modified Sutherland, he modified it so it carried a sniper rifle instead of a basic Assault rifle and painted it green. "Dude; why green?" Epps asked hopping onto his Motorcycle styled Knightmare Frame "It's green because that's the first colour I picked up" Sam said as Graham got into his black Sutherland. "Sam you are weird" Epps said.

Kallen was just checking the stats of her Guren when Lelouch walked over "Say Kallen can I talk to you?" Lelouch asked "Sure, whats up?" Kallen asked "I was wondering if?" "Yes?" "If you would...n't mind taking lead" Lelouch said "Yes sir" Kallen smirked knowing what he was really trying to say. Lelouch mentally kicked himself as he heard a beep. He looked at the PDA Milly gave him "No way come on that wasn't even a try" Lelouch grumbled hopping into his Shinkiro. "One day he'll ask me" Kallen said inside the Guren MkII with flight gear.

Once they touched down Epps flew out of the cargo hold and scouted ahead "Anything up ahead?" Zero asked "Negative" Epps said "Wait, an escort is en route, request permission to head to capital?" Epps radioed in "Granted once there scout the perimeter I don't want anything sneaking up on us" Zero ordered.

The escort pulled up an a Chinese Federation soldier got out and walked up to Zero and his men "My name is Li Xingke, I have been ordered by Empress Tianzi to escort your forces to the capital" Li said bowing "Very well NEST move out!" Zero said as the transports started to move "Ohgi keep a small group here for when the ambassador arrives" Zero said "Yes sir" Ohgi said.

At the palace the young empress was scared "What is it child?" a man said "Oh nothing" Tianzi said "It doesn't appear to be nothing" the Eunuch said to her "I suggest you come back inside where is it safe" he said guiding her in "and I suggest you get your hands off her" Epps said pointing his gun at the Eunuch "How dare you!" the Eunuch shouted "So we're clear who the heck are you?" Epps said "I am Zhao Hao a high Eunuch" Zhao said "You can call me Epps" Epps said lowering his gun a bit "But that don't mean I trust you yet, and if you give me a reason I'm going using y'all for target practice!" Epps said as the Fat guy left "I'm sorry you highness but that butterball was asking for it" Epps said bowing "No problem, they just use me" Tianzi said "how?" Epps asked not liking where this was going "They use my power to control the federation, making themselves well off while others are suffering in poverty" Tianzi said.

Zero and NEST arrived to see Epps and a young girl talking "Empress Tianzi" Li said "Why is she talking to Epps?" Kallen asked. "Empress Tianzi is what you could call a puppet for the Eunuchs, greedy lowlifes who use her to control the Federation" Li said "anyway I would like to talk to her so I can find out the details of our mission" Zero said.

"I see anyway my boss should be here" Epps said as Zero walked in "Ni Hao Zero" Tianzi said. "Ni Hao Your Highness" Zero said bowing. "Thank you for coming I know the Eunuchs do not want NEST here but I feel different from them" Tianzi said "I understand, now shall we talk about the Decepticons" Zero said sitting down "Of course" Tianzi replied happily.

At the airfield Graham and Ohgi were taking no chances of a con sneaking up "Light them up" Grham said as four flares were lit "Anything yet?" Ohgi asked "no I don't see anything" Graham said "Incoming" a soldier said as a plane flew over head. "The Ambassador's aircraft, Tell Zero" Ohgi said. "Yes sir" the soldier said.

Inside the aircraft First Prince Odysseus and Second Princess Cornelia were waiting to land. "Ma'am there appears to be an armed escort waiting for us" The Co-Pilot said "Then what is the problem?" Guildford Cornelia's knight asked "They aren't Chinese" The pilot said "What?" Cornelia asked as the plane stopped.

Ohgi signalled to his team to prep the transports Graham's team was to spot Decepticons "Prince Odysseus Princess Cornelia welcome to the Chinese Federation, The Empress Tianzi and General Zero asked that we would escort to Vermilion Forbidden City" Graham said saluting "Who are you?" Cornelia asked "We're NEST!" Graham said. "NEST?" Odysseus asked "Zero's new international task force to hunt the Decepticons, I saw an early form of it six months ago when the Britannian forces of Japan teamed up with the Black Knights" Cornelia said. Soon the ground began shake

Tianzi stood on the balcony looking over her supposed domain when she felt the Earth rumble "Whats going on?" she asked as something she thought she would never see passed, A dinosaur was roaming around outside her palace, she smiled and raised her hand to it and then the long necked dinosaur shifted its head under the hand of the young Empress "I'm Tianzi the Chinese Empress" Tianzi said "But that is what my title is, my real name is Jiang Lihua" Tianzi said "Sludge likes little girl" the Dinosuar said helping her onto his head.

"I take it you name is Sludge?" Tianzi asked "Sludge is Sludge's name" Sludge said as he walked away from the balcony with the empress sitting on his head smiling, "You know this is the first time I've been outside the walls of my palace, which just happens to be my prision" Tianzi said "Why is Jiang sad?" Sludge asked "Because there is this group of men" Tianzi said "Bad men?" Sludge asked "Yeah bad men who use me and rule the federation behind my back" the young empress said before looking at the forests and mountains Sludge was walking near. "They're beautiful" Tianzi said smiling as she rested on Sludge's head.

Epps noticed that the Eunuchs were running about like headless chickens "What's up with them?" Epps asked Sam "Oh nothing much, the empress is gone and the Britannian Ambassador is here" Sam said "That all?" Epps asked "Pretty much and their not liking it" Sam said as Odysseus and Cornelia walked into "Ah, noble Britannians" the lead Eunuch said bowing "Hello I was under the impression the Empress would be here to greet us" Odysseus said "She is unavailable at the moment" One of the other Eunuchs said as Zero and Q-1 entered "Ah Zero" Cornelia said "Greetings Cornelia, Odysseus I take it you are well" Zero said "More than could be expected" Odysseus said "Are you afraid of me and my forces here Odysseus?" Zero asked "I am a little bit unnerved by your presence here" Odysseus said. "Nevermind that Zero could I have a word with you" Cornelia said.

"Yes Cornelia?" Lelouch asked removing his helm in a private lock suite "I heard you were betrayed" Cornelia said "Yeah someone higher up used Suzaku to try and get me out of this fight" Lelouch said "I also want to know what happened to Euphie, most of us when Nunnally was brought back was hopeful of finding either you or Euphie alive" Cornelia said "Here" Zero said handing his phone to Cornelia. "Hello" "Cornelia?" Euphie said on the other end of the line.

Tianzi and Sludge were continuing their walk when a rustling was heard "What was that?" the Empress said looking around before she heard a growl "Please tell me that was you" she said "Sludge does not growl" the dinosaur said "Then what does?" the girl asked. Her question was answered when a robotic jaguar jumped out, teeth bared and snarling, his tail swinging side to side. "Decepticon" Sludge said "That's a Decepticon?" Tianzi asked. Ravage roared.

Zero heard the roar."Probably a Tiger they're common in this area" Cornelia said "No it was too...cybernetic" Zero said "A Decepticon?" Cornelia asked preparing her weapon "Most likely Ravage, Suzaku prep for battle Ravage is out there" Zero said "Yes Sir!" Suzaku said via comm.

Ravage circled Sludge, his one eye focused on the Empress situated on his head. Tianzi was cowering as Ravage got into a stance that said he's going to pounce. She screamed as Ravage leapt into the air snarling "NOOOOOOO!"


	5. A battle of the wild

Ravage leapt for Tianzi who was now on Sludge's neck when he was flicked down by a tail. Sludge had to protect the girl on that was now on his back from Ravage. "Sludge stomp Decepticon!" Sludge said as he reared up and slammed his feet down onto the ground before doing it again.

Zero had sent out Suzaku and Kallen to see what the situation was "So Kallen has he asked you yet?" Suzaku said "Nearly but he failed" Kallen said. "Kallen dead ahead, a dinosaur of some kind and its fighting Ravage" Suzaku shouted spotting the fight "Wait, is that. SUZAKU the dinosaur has Empress Tianzi on its back!" Kallen said "Okay I'll call it in" Suzaku said "Roger" Kallen said.

"Zero; this is Q-1, come in over" Kallen said to Zero via comm. "I read you Q-1, anything to report?" Zero asked "Sir we have Decepticon activity, and the Empress is in the middle of it!" Kallen said "Okay I'll tell Alpha team to prepare for battle" Zero said. "Sir we also have a dinosaur fighting the Decepticon" Kallen said "A dinosaur?" Zero said surprised "A dinobot, maybe?" Cornelia asked "Can you identify the type of Dinosaur?" Zero asked "It appears to be an Apatosaurus" Kallen said "On screen Q-1" Zero said. An image of the Dinosaur appeared "Yep that's an Apatosaurus" Cornelia said "Open a communication link to it and ask for identification, meanwhile defend it!" Zero ordered running out. "Um; what can I do?" Cornelia asked "Watch out for the Eunuchs, something tells me they are working with the Decepticons!" Zero said.

Suzaku had landed in between Ravage and Sludge "Your highness; are you okay?" Suzaku asked "I'm fine just protect Sludge" Tianzi said. "Sludge, who's Sludge?" Suzaku asked "The Dinosaur, Suzaku" Kallen said "Huh?" Suzaku asked "The Dinosaur is a Dinobot" Kallen said "Wait; isn't that Grimlock's unit?" Suzaku asked "Grimlock?" Sludge asked "I'll take that as a yes" Suzaku said putting up his Blaze Luminous shield.

Megatron was at the mining site observing as the Constructicons were digging in the side of a mountain. "Milord" Starscream said "Yes?" Megatron asked "The girl has left the palace" Starscream said "I thought she couldn't gain access to the outside world!" Megatron snarled "Apparently; something gave her access" Starscream said "But, what?" Megatron asked "A meddlesome Dinobot" Demolisher said. "Either way we cannot have it near here" Megatron said "I understand, we'll deal with the human forces in the area before claiming this small federation of a nation for the Glory of the Decepticons" Starscream announced. "Yes and soon the rest of this pathetic planet shall soon be under Decepticon rule" Megatron said observing the stars.

"I thought we could bring down one lousy stinking Decepticon" Suzaku said firing his VARIS rifle at Ravage who was moving around like a shark "Suzaku, he's movements are repeating themselves, if you time it just right you may be able to get a clear shot" Kallen said "Easier said than done!" Suzaku snapped "Don't get snappy at me Okay!" Kallen snapped back "Will both of you calm down?" Zero said as he arrived in the Shinkirou. "Suzaku try and get Ravage, Kallen fall back with Sludge and the Empress, I'll cover you" Zero ordered "Who's going to cover me?" Suzaku asked "Your Back up will arrive shortly" Zero said as Kallen started to lead Sludge and Tianzi away with Zero over head.

Suzaku was using his shield to block Ravage from destroying his frame "come on where that back up?" HE asked as a pink blast was shot at Ravage, who in turn roared in pain before limping off the battlefield. "Suzaku!" Gino said as the Tristan landed "Good shot" Suzaku said "Me, I thought that was you!" Gino said "It wasn't me and it wasn't you; then who was it?" Suzaku asked as more NEST forces arrived. "I have no clue" Gino said. "A mystery for another time" Tohdoh said arriving in his Black Zangetsu.

Kallen observed the young empress and Sludge and realise it was like Grimlock and Cecile "Hey Lelouch, doesn't this seem familiar?" Kallen asked, "You mean like Grimlock and Cecile?" Lelouch asked "yeah it is" Kallen said as the palace was coming into view "Sludge hate bad men" Sludge said. "I know Sludge" Tianzi said rubbing the metallic Apatosaurus' neck in a calming manner "Sludge likes Jiang" Sludge said making Tianzi smiled "Xie Xie Sludge" She said thanking him in mandarin before falling into a light sleep smiling.

Epps stood on a balcony as the two Knightmare frames came into view "Did you get her?" he asked as the two pilots set down their frames and jumped out. "Yes we did, however" Kallen said as Sludge arrived "Whoa a dinosaur?" Epps asked freaking out. "Dinobot actually" Zero said as Sludge stepped beside the Balcony and gently lifted Tianzi on the bench there "Sludge happy" Sludge said "Thank you Sludge" Kallen said patting the dinosaur. "Ironhide, could you please escort Sludge to the Autobot hangar?" Zero asked "Of course" Ironhide said driving out in his alt form. "Man, the Eunuchs are spewing. Last I heard they were planning to replace the empress with one they could control" Epps said. "I knew they were planning something but I think it goes beyond the borders of the palace!" Zero said gaining the interest of Kallen and Epps "What do you mean?" Kallen asked. "I don't know yet I must talk with the lead Eunuch before I can get a better picture" Zero said "Well in that case I'll go on patrol." Epps said walking out.

Kallen stood observing the moon "Something on your mind Col. Kozuki?" Lelouch asked "I'm just thinking about what would Naoto say if he saw what started out as his basic resistance group had become" Kallen said "No, there is something else isn't there?" Lelouch asked concerned "My mother went back to work for my father and step-mother, she is treated as a worthless slave and is shown no gratitude" Kallen said. Lelouch stood there listening to Kallen's problems, Lelouch decided to speak up "Kallen, I think your mother wants to work at your father's house because that is where you grew up and where she feels the safest, but that's just an observation" Lelouch said joining her at the railing "Do you think so?" Kallen asked "I'm only guessing I mean the closet thing I had to a mother for a couple of years has been Milly's mother and Sayako" Lelouch said.

After a while Lelouch spoke up "Beautiful night" "I guess." Kallen answered "Say Kallen I was wondering if you would like to" Lelouch started "Yes?" kallen asked "Lead the charge on the Shanghai attack tomorrow" Lelouch asked blowing it again. "Sure and is that all?" Kallen asked "No the other thing I wanted to say is...I" "EMPRESS!" Li Xingke said rushing out to the sleeping empress "Good timing" Lelouch mumbled. "Oh, Xingke I was it, the outside world and it was beautiful" Tianzi said smiling "I am glad you could see it your highness" Xingke said looking at the NEST Officers "Thank you" Xingke said "It is our pleasure" Zero said bowing.

Megatron was fuming "So are you saying that we could've increased the rate the plan was going but didn't because Ravage was shot in the leg?" he snarled at Starscream "Not totally lost, we still have the attempt at her wedding" Starscream said "I agree Lord Megatron, only we have to deal with NEST" Shockwave said "We'll deal with them" Demolisher said as he and Sideways came up to Megatron "Very well, go to Shanghai tomorrow and start an attack, to lure away NEST and then I'll attack the wedding destroying the Empress and handing control to the Eunuchs which in turn will hand over China to the glorious Decepticon Empire!" Megatron planned out "Sir. Yes sir, we'll head there tonight and make sure to launch a day attack" Demolisher said smiling. "Excellent" Megatron said.

"Hey Zero; why are we going to Shanghai at 3:45 am tomorrow?" Suzaku asked with Gino Tohdoh, Kallen and Cornelia gathered. "Because if I think what Megatron's planning, he'll try a day attack to draw away from the palace, now why I can't be sure all I know is that something bad is coming." Zero said. "How long will this siege take?" Tohdoh asked "Probably an hour at the minimum" Zero said "So I suggest you all get some rest" Cornelia said "General Zero, reinforcements have arrived" Graham said "Good escort them to the hangar" Zero ordered.

At the Hangar stood Euphie, Cecile and Prima as well as three motorcycles, "Where are they?" Prima asked "Right here" Zero said entering "I take you heard about our op tomorrow?" Kallen asked "No we just thought you might need some help and brought the triplets" Euphie said "The Triplets?" Suzaku asked "Arcee, Chromia and Flareup" Cecile said indicating to the motorcycles "Did someone say 'Chromia'? Ironhide asked "Ironhide?" the blue bike said transforming "Oh my little sparkler, how my spark has missed you" Ironhide said picking up the wheeled femme and holding her. While this was going on the NEST officers were chuckling at the sight of the grizzled weapon master having a softer side. "How romantic" Skids said from his bunk. "What was that slagger?" Ironhide asked "Nothing" Mudflap said covering Skids' mouth. "That's what I thought" Irnohide grumbled before walking away with Chromia.

"I take it as a sign to go and get some rest, come on Euphie you'll be bunking with me tonight" Cornelia said "Alright goodnight everyone" Euphie said smiling "Night Euphie" was chorused backed to her. "We'll move out at 0300 hrs." Zero said. 


	6. The battle and the wedding

"Alright team listen up. There has been Decepticon activity in the City of Shanghai and the empress has contacted us to make sure nothing goes wrong and to clear out the city of Decepticons" Ohgi said to his Japanese team "We'll be using Knightmares as a precaution but most of the fighting will be done by the Autobots in this attack" Tohdoh said continuing on what Ohgi said "So be careful and let's make this one as successful as The SAZ" Ohgi said as their helicopter landed "Arcee are you and your sisters ready?" Kallen asked "We're ready" Arcee said activating her holo avatar. "Excellent, all right when Zero gives the signal move out" Kallen said jumping out and running over to her Guren Mk II "Alright we're set up here" Tamaki said. "Ironhide; you ready pal?" Ohgi asked "Let's do this" Ironhide said.

At NEST Command Euphie was overlooking a map of the battlefield with Tianzi by her side "Cornelia, you're little bit too far to the left move about a foot to the right" Euphie said "You mean here?" Cornelia asked "Bullseye" Euphie said "You are quite the commander Princess Euphemia" Tianzi said "Well this is only my second op" Euphie said. "I understand" Tianzi said looking at the map "All units in position, begin attack in 3...2...1...GO!" Euphie said.

Epps and his squad moved into position and waited "Command this is team 1, we have target in sight" Epps said nearing a backhoe machine "Target is Demolisher" Epps said using his scanner to detect the decepticon warrior. As the strike team got closer a noise was heard, Demolisher was Transforming. "Move back!" Epps shouted as Demolisher stood in his alt form "This is not good!" he said fleeing "Command send in big guns I repeat requesting big guns!" Epps said.

At Command Euphie gave the order "Send in the big guns, I repeat send in the big guns!" Euphie ordered meaning they were sending in the top fighters of NEST. Zero walked out to the Shikirou "Alright let's do this!" Zero said as Kallen, Suzaku Gino and Tohdoh activated their hidden Knightmares "Remember guys he cannot get out of Shanghai" Gino said taking to the skies. "Suzaku blow him off the bridge, Kallen follow me" Zero ordered "Yes sir Q-1 to Stratosphere, drop big rig onto bridge and wait further instructions!" Kallen said following Zero. "Yes ma'am!" an airman said "Kallen, how the casualty rate?" "Still none, looks like we're lucky" Kallen smirked, "Understood." Zero said.

While Demolisher was getting away a silver car took off in the other direction, "Arcee, Sideswipe; get after that Decepticon, he may be a messenger but that is not a risk I am willing to take!" Euphie said sending Arcee, her sisters and Sideswipe after the messenger. The Arcee triplets transformed and shot at the messenger designated Sideways. Sideswipe was up ahead of the Triplets and flipped over the top of Sideways while shooting him before jamming his sword in the ground slicing Sideways in two. "Con down" Sideswipe said.

On the bridge Optimus was trying to head off Demolisher while Suzaku, Kallen and Gino tried to chase him down "Zero he's not stopping!" Gino said "Optimus do you have eyes on bogey?" Zero asked "I have him in my sight" Optimus said transforming and grabbing the Decepticon's head forcing him off the bridge and onto the road below "Shoot out the wheel!" Zero ordered shooting his Zero beam at various locations on Demolisher causing the red Decepticon pain, Kallen and Suzaku shot out the bottom wheel while Gino got the top wheel making him skid across the asphalt road.

"Any, last words Decepticon?" Optimus asked as the Soldiers of NEST gathered around to see a Decepriocn put out of commission "The Fallen shall rise again!" Demolisher said "That's not good" Epps said as Optimus delivered a headshot. "Mission complete, let's head home and get some rest" Zero said leaving but not before looking at Demolisher "So the Fallen shall return, I must ask Prima about this Fallen" Zero said taking off.

At the dig site Starscream readied himself to give the bad news "Lord Megatron, it's about the siege of Shanghai" he said "I thought that wasn't until daylight" Megatron said "Unfortnatly NEST got the drop on both Demolisher and Sideways off lining them both" Starscream said. Megatron stood there angered "none the less we shall wipe them out during the assault this afternoon" Starscream said "Until then keep digging I want it found!" Megatron ordered.

At NEST Ops the soldiers and pilots were celebrating the off lining of two cons "I bet I know what was going through Demolisher's mind when he was about to be offline, 'I wander if they have Energon in the pit'" Gino said making the soldiers laugh and cheer. Kallen walked off to a separate office with two mugs "Lelouch, here I brought you a drink, you know to celebrate" Kallen said as she entered Lelouch's temporary office "somehow I don't think today's battle was the last we'll see of them" Lelouch said accepting the mug from Kallen, their hands lightly touching "Um, what did you want to say to me yesterday before we were interrupted?" Kallen asked "That I..." "Come on Kallen, Zero has a report to do for the Viceroy" a drunken female soldier said "sure, so you were saying?" Kallen asked "Nothing; that I think you should go back home and look after your mother for a while" Lelouch said hearing a buzz from his counter PDA. "Um...okay" Kallen said walking out "That's three I've wasted so far, man at this rate Milly is going to do it." Lelouch panicked. "Relax I'll ask her back in Japan" Lelouch said to himself.

In her quarters Tianzi was getting ready for her wedding this afternoon "I don't to do this" Tianzi said. She looked in the mirror, "Giving up my title and my home to Britannia seems wrong" Tianzi said "Fret not Tianzi for I will try and stop this madness" Zero said entering "I thank you for your help, but there is nothing you can do for me" Tianzi said looking depressed "The Decepticons are not gone your highness I fell something else is in the works for them" Zero said "Why do you call me your highness when obviously you hold a royal air about you yourself" Tianzi asked "It's is a long and private story" Zero said indicating the servants who left "now your story Zero" Tianzi said.

"Yes I am a royal or was" Zero said "was?" Tianzi asked "You see my true identity is Lelouch Vi Britannia a former prince of the Britannian Empire, I was cast out when my mother was murdered and my sister crippled. I went before my father to ask why an inquiry was not being done and in turn he cast me out and sent me to Japan as a prisoner before starting a war" Zero said. "I'm sorry to hear that, did you ever find out who did it?" Tianzi asked "No I didn't, and still I have no clue however there may be clues in an unexpected place" Zero said. "Now if you excuse me I have something to do" Zero said leaving.

As Zero walked down the halls he noticed that a member of the High Eunuchs walk into a room "Strange, that isn't their room" he said hiding along the wall. "I'm sorry that the trap you planned failed" he said "Don't get snippy with me, organic" a cybernetic voice said "Look the wedding is in an hour, if you send someone then it will work" the Eunuchs said "He is already on his way" the cybernetic voice said before ending it. Zero was now curious burst into the room "Who were you just talking to now!" he demanded "I Hardly see how that is your concern." The Eunuch said "Okay, then easy way it is, I, Zero command you to tell me what you are planning!" Zero ordered unleashing his geass on the cowering man. "The plan is simple, marry off the empress to Britannia and then during the ceremony a Decepticon will kill the empress, so we take over control and then hand control over to the Great Decepticon Empire" The Eunuch said. "Which Decepticon is going to kill the empress?" Zero asked "Megatron" The Eunuch answered; with this knowledge Zero bolted off.

"Euphie, prepare the Shinkiro NOW!" Zero ordered "What for?" Euphie asked "The wedding, it's a trap, stall Odysseus!" Zero ordered "How?" Euphie asked panicked "Be creative, Ask Milly. I don't know I'll provide the defence against Megatron" Zero said "okay" Euphie said. Just then Cornelia walked in "What is it?" Cornelia asked "We have to stall Odysseus" Euphie said "Okay, come on" Cornelia said running with Euphemia.

Odysseus was about to walk out of his room when his sisters ran up to him "You are not wearing those are you?" Cornelia asked "What do you mean?" Odysseus asked "she means the tie, you can't wear a tie as a groom you need a bowtie" Euphie said "A bowtie, I think I have one, let me check" Odysseus said as Euphie's comm. went off "Euphie I now want you to get back to ops and tell me any Decepticon activity" Zero said activating his frame "I don't how much longer we can hold off Odysseus" Euphie said "No problem, tell me, has he found the bow tie yet?" Zero asked.

Zero was now drawing nearing the chapel where the plot was taking place, "This is going to be tight, Euphie do you have eyes on the guests?" Zero asked piloting while typing something into a computer near his controls, "Chapels full and Odysseus is standing at the altar" Euphie said. "Alright, I see something on RADAR inform Ohgi and Epps of the situation and then try not to get shot" Zero said as he put up the Shinkiro's shield "I hope I can stop Megatron" Zero said.

Megatron saw the red light barrier in front of the building and opened fire on the barrier. Zero held strong as the shots became stronger and stronger with each blow, after the final shot Zero. Megatron transformed and activated his cannon and bayonet "So boy; you think you can stop me?" Megatron asked "I will defend the world from your evil; Meagtron!" Zero said. "You honestly think that you a weak human can best me the Supreme Leader of the Decepticons?" Megatron roared "No I don't think; I know I can!" Zero said getting a tiny bit cocky. "My, my, my, isn't someone getting cocky?" Megatron said moving forward towards the shielded knightmare "This is going to hurt" Zero said.

Inside the chapel, the wedding March began to play as Tianzi walked down the aisle, the High Eunuchs were grinning at the success of their plan, Euphie was looking nervous next to Cornelia, Guilford and Suzaku who was holding her hand "Euphie; what's wrong?" he asked "Nothing, yet" she whispered back. Suzaku was getting nervous, Zero was nowhere in sight and that combined with the fact Euphie's tense meant that Zero was up to something. A loud crash thundered through the halls scaring everyone "I take it back now something's wrong" Euphie said.

The Shinkirou had just crashed through the wall missing Witwicky and Epps "What was that?" Sam asked moving alongside Epps. "The Shinkirou, but what would...SAM RUN!" Epps said bursting off a few rounds at what made the Shinkirou crash "Get to the hangar and warn the Autobots" Epps ordered "Um...sure!" Sam said running. Suzaku, Kallen, Ohgi and Tohdoh spotted Sam. "Sam, What's happening?" Kallen asked wearing a red cocktail dress "Something made the Shinkirou crash and I'm betting it was Megatron!" Sam said. "WHAT, I mean come on Megatron isn't that stupid" Ohgi said "Believe me, he is" Sam said as he raced off to his Knightmare "Well?" Kallen asked taking off her high heels before racing after Sam.

"That hurt" Zero said getting up "Not so easy is it?" Megatron asked walking forward. "Yeah I guess being ugly will do that to you" Zero laughed as Megatron pulled his arm back to slam Zero into the nearest wall "This is probably going to hurt even more than the last one" Zero said putting up his shield which stopped Megatron's attack "My turn!" Zero said opening the chest to his knightmare frame shooting out a prism "ZERO BEAM" "what?" "FULL POWER!" Zero said firing a beam of light at the floating prism which then fractured and shot Megatron in different areas. "Nice try!" Megatron said powering up his cannon only to be slammed by the Radiation wave of teh Guren MkII "Zero?" Kallen cried "I'm okay, I think" Zero said righting the framed with some help from the Zangetsu and Lancelot "Easy Zero" Tohdoh said. "As long as Megatron...has gotten away" Zero said

Soon Optimus arrived only to find Megatron escaped, his forces gone and no signs of what they were doing. Inside the Chapel Zero found the Eunuchs. "We have to reschedule the wedding" one of them said "I agree" a second said. Zero stopped "High Eunuchs of the Chinese Federation, I hereby arrest you for multiple counts of lese majeste, treason against the Chinese Federation and High Treason against the planet Earth. Your sentence is execution by firing squad" Zero said as a group of NEST Soldiers including Epps stood in front of them. "Told ya" Epps said opening fire.

Tianzi stood along Li Xingke "Thank you Zero, for you have saved the people of this fair country" Tianzi said as the equipment and Autobots were placed on the carrier ships. "We were happy to help your country out" Zero said as Kallen came up next to him "General Zero, the carriers are fully loaded we're just waiting on you sir" Kallen said "Very well, goodbye Tianzi, I hope we can meet again" Zero said shaking her hand and walking off. "I wonder when those two will finally tell each other about their feelings." Xingke said. "Who knows, come we have a country to repair" Tianzi said walking off "Yes you highness" Xingke said.


	7. A medic required

After the operations in the Chinese Federation was concluded, The Decepticons made multiple attacks on Area 11, there alone in the past fortnight was a total of fifteen attack. They were getting injured more and more. People had noted the aggression in the Decepticon attacks were increasing. The lead officers of NEST and VIPs gathered in the conference room with a vid screen so Nunnally could join the conversation, and so could The Empress of the Federation. "I suggest a medic, a human medic to help Ratchet" Kallen suggested; this suggestion was well received. "Who would we get though?" Kaguya asked representing Kyoto House "I will select them from various places." Zero said "Then in all fairness, how would that work?" Ohgi asked "I will choose several candidates and present them to the viceroy, narrowing them down to just one, do you agree with that Viceroy?" Zero said "I agree, I will be there the afternoon after a meeting with my brother Schneizel" Nunnally said. "In that case dismissed; Euphie could you get me some medical files?" Zero asked "Sure" Euphie said.

After the meeting Kallen went back to her parents' place "Great I can't wait to see my step-mother" she said monotone. She did like her step mother always putting others down just because they were not either Britannian, noble or beautiful. The one person her step-mother hated most of all was her birthmother Naomi Kozuki. "I don't understand her at all. That naive woman" Kallen said as she opened the front door to see her mother on a ladder "Oh, Miss Kallen" Naomi greeted "Hey mum" Kallen said putting her satchel down "I haven't heard those words in ages" Naomi said as Kallen held the ladder "So has Mrs Stadfeld been treating you well?" Kallen asked "fairly well, but most of the time she is still snobby" Naomi said laughing "What is so funny and Kallen dear why are you helping that eleven scum?" her step-mother Bridget said "because I didn't want her to fall" Kallen said coldly "Very well and maid once you are finished here you can weed the garden" Bridget said in a posh tone that annoyed the two Kozuki woman, "Yes ma'am" Naomi said bowing "I don't see what dad sees in her" Kallen said leaning against the wall "Neither do I" Naomi said as Lord Stedfeld walked in "hello Kallen" "Father" "Naomi" "Nicholas" the three greeted each other "How are you faring Naomi?" Nicholas asked concerned by his former wife's previous ailment "Better thank you, sir" Naomi said "If it wasn't for this stupid society rules I would still be married to you" Nicholas said "I know Nick, I just hope one day we can be back together" Naomi said.

Nunnally arrived flanked by Lord Jeremiah Gottwald "Orange boy!" Lelouch smiled "Lord Lelouch, what a pleasure to see you again" Jeremiah said "I'm sorry about Narita" Lelouch said noticing the orange hardware currently on his face. Just then Sayako walked in with some tea. "And who is this?" Jeremiah asked "I'm Sayako Shinozaki" Sayako said smiling "I'm Jeremiah, a pleasure to make your acquaintance" Jeremiah said "He's a charmer" Sayako said to the Viceroy. "Now to business" Lelouch said sorting out the profiles into Japanese and Britannians.

At Kallen's house, Kallen's Stepmother Bridget came down to see Kallen with Nicholas talking "It is so nice to see the two of bonding, only if you did more bonding with Britannians instead of those filthy mongrel elevens," Bridget said. Nicholas noticed Kallen tense with anger, after sensing this he placed a hand on her shoulder knowing that that exact insult affected her deeply. "I try mother but some of the britannians are hard to get along with" Kallen said. "Now, Bridget who Kallen hangs out with is not our problem, however if I think she is doing something dangerous I will do something about it" Nicholas said. "Very well, maybe we should've sent her to a boarding school in the capital" Bridget said "oh; by the way, the new Military organization NEST has requested to talk about funding with you" she said leaving "Why did you marry her?" Kallen asked "I don't know, she's changed a lot since she arrived here" Nicholas said as a knock sounded on the door "Coming" Kallen said walking to the door opening it up for Milly and Richard Ashford "Ah, Rick please come in" Nicholas said.

"When was the last time you slept?" Suzaku asked Lelouch overlooking the last few files "On the way back from The Chinese Federation" Lelouch answered scrolling "That was two days ago, you should get some rest" Suzaku said drinking a mug of tea "I'll rest afterwards, besides I took a nap in maths" Lelouch said pausing on a file "Found her" Lelouch said moving the file onto the viewing screen behind him. "Dr Naomi Kozuki, degrees in Physiotherapy, medicine and biology, aged 32, Japanese, current residence Stadfeld manor, Kallen's mother is our new medic?" Suzaku asked "Yep" Lelouch said suiting up in his Zero outfit "How are we going to talk to her?" Suzaku asked prepping his sword "Easy I've sent a request to Lord Nicholas Stadfeld and you are going to talk to him and his wife Bridget; while I talk to Naomi in the gardens and make sure you request her to go to the gardens." Zero said walking out. "Why do I feel something bad is going to happen?" Suzaku asked. "It won't" Zero laughed leaving.

At the Stadfeld Manor Suzaku walked up to the door and knocked a couple of times before admiring the flowers, the sheer beauty of them reminded him of his family shrine. The door opened to reveal The Maid 'so this is Naomi Kozuki?' Suzaku thought "Oh Major Kururugi come in please" Naomi said "Arigato Naomi-san" Suzaku said in Japanese "It is a long time since I have heard that language" Naomi said "If you don't mind my asking but who grew them?" he asked "Who is it Maid?" Bridget asked "Major Kururugi, and to answer your question Major I did," Naomi said "Well they are beautiful I was wondering if I could get some for my girlfriend?" Suzaku asked "I will go get some for the garden" Naomi said. "Ah Major Kururugi, how may I be of service to a NEST Officer?" Nicholas asked.

Out in the Garden Naomi selected the most beautiful flowers for the Major, "Good Afternoon Dr. Kozuki" a metallic sounding voice said making the poor maid jump "I am sorry if I scared you, My name is Zero; General and Commissioner of NEST" Zero said "Why would you want me a filthy Eleven Maid, as Lady Bridget says I am" Naomi asked cutting the flowers "Because; I've read your file, you have medical training. I have come here today to offer something to you" Zero said "What do you have to offer me besides knowledge of my medical training, I never practiced because I got my degree a few years before the fall of Japan" Naomi said "An offer to use your medical training, My team has only one medic and he specialises in cybernetics and mechanics, I need someone who knows human physiology and medicine and that is you, your file also says you trained with Dr. Richard Ashford who is a supporter of NEST" Zero said "And if I say no?" Naomi asked "Then you'll work here abused and underappreciated" Zero said "And if I accept?" Naomi asked "You will be appreciated, and help save our world by healing those who defend it" Zero said before a moment or two of silence "I have to move my possessions" Naomi said "Already done" Zero said "What about if I have a relapse?" she asked again "We have precautions in place" Zero answered "When do I start?" Naomi smiled "Would the afternoon be good for you?" Zero asked "I'll need a ride" "One will be provided for you, Goodbye Dr Kozuki" Zero said leaving like the shadow he was.

Inside Suzaku was finishing up on an agreement on the Medical funding the Stadfeld would be providing "Thank you for your time" Suzaku said shaking hands with Lord Nicholas. "Oh Major Kururugi I hope she likes these" Naomi said handing Suzaku the freshly cut flowers "Thanks I know she will, I mean she built a rooftop garden once" Suzaku said. After he left "I've been offered a new job Nick and I've already taken it" Naomi said "When?" Nicholas asked "Soon so I'm sorry I won't be here anymore just please look after Kallen" Naomi said "Of course" Nicholas said as Naomi walked out untying her maid apron as Bridget walked past "Ah maid my room is dirty could you clean for me?" Bridget asked as Nicholas entered the room. Naomi smiled before walking over to Bridget and dropped her apron onto her feet. "I'm sorry but I no longer work for you, but maybe you can some other sucker" Naomi said smirking "You filthy Eleven" Bridget shrieked "Yes you Britannian HAG?" Naomi shouted slamming the door in her face.

Naomi smiled a genuine smile as a green car pulled up "Greetings, I'm NEST Autobot officer Skids; your personal ride to NEST alpha best" Skids said opening the door for Naomi "Thank you, Skids" Naomi said stepping in and looking back to see Nicholas and Bridget out the front of the manor. "Goodbye" she said as the radio blared Colours by the band FLOW.

Once she arrived at NEST ops Naomi was greeted by Zero, Suzaku, Euphemia and Tohdoh "Welcome Dr. Kozuki, these are a few on my officers Colonel Kyoshiro Tohdoh, Major Suzaku Kururugi, and Brigadier Eupheima Li Britannia." Zero said "Thank you, for the warm welcome and a chance for a new life" Naomi said "You're welcome" Euphie said smiling. "Now get settled and explore the lab and prepare to meet your Autobot counterpart" Zero said walking with her.

Naomi was impressed by the medical facilities NEST had. "And this is Ratchet" Zero said introducing the CMO of Zero to the Autobots CMO Ratchet "It is a pleasure to meet you Dr Kozuki" Ratchet said as Optimus Prime entered "And this is Optimus Prime Supreme Commander of the Autobots and high protector of Cybertron "Hello I'm Naomi Kozuki" Naomi said "It is a pleasure to meet you" Optimus said before Ratchet noticed something "Is there something worrying you?" Ratchet asked "You see my daughter doesn't know I'm here" Naomi said as Suzaku got a call "Okay got it" he said "Zero Q-1 is in the medical room" Suzaku said. "My first job" Naomi said proudly.

In the medical office Kallen sat down with her back turned to the door "Why did I have to get the immunisation booster today" Kallen whimpered knowing she hated needles. "Okay, so an immunisation booster is required...Kallen?" Naomi asked "Kaa-san?" Kallen asked seeing her mother there. The two quickly hugged "I thought you were still working for dad and Bridget" Kallen said "Zero offered me a job here and I took without knowing you were here" Naomi said smiling "Zero, I should've known I talked to him about you" Kallen said rolling up her sleeve as her mother prepared the needle. "You know, I think Bridget is a Decepticon" Kallen laughed with her mother "Wouldn't put it past her" Naomi laughed.

Zero stood outside the office and held his chance PDA and manually removed a chance "So you're taking a chance off manually?" Milly asked entering "Yes now you will have a better chance of that event you want, but understand this if and only if I managed to stuff up two more times then I will help you" Lelouch said entering his office "Yes sir." Milly said mock saluting.


	8. Her name WAS Alice

"I have to do it sometime soon otherwise Milly will do it" Lelouch said with his head down walking when he bumped into someone "I'm sorry" Lelouch said "That's okay" the girl said in a thick Australian accent "I'm Alice" Alice said "Lelouch Lamperouge" Lelouch said helping her up "You're the vice-president of the student council aren't you?" Alice asked "Yeah I am anyway I better get going" Lelouch said "Oh okay, but could you help me first I need to find the maths lab considering I'm new here" Alice said. "I'm headed that way myself and don't worry I got lost myself for the first five days I was here" Lelouch laughed.

"I see you are actually here Mr Lamperouge" the teacher said as the class laughed "Sorry I was helping the new girl to class" Lelouch said taking his seat next to Suzaku and Kallen. "Alice, I don't think I've met her" Kallen said "Me neither" Suzaku said, "We bumped into each other" Lelouch said solving a trig question and showing how to do it to Shirley behind him. His eye caught Alice and it sent off the biggest warning signal he had sensed since he arrived back in Japan. "Mr Lamperouge; if you quite finished helping Ms Fenette" the teacher said "Sorry sir" Lelouch said "What happened?" Suzaku asked "bad feeling." Lelouch said looking over his shoulder.

After class Lelouch walked out of class only to forget his book. "Oh man, I'll be back" Lelouch said to his friends. He walked in to the empty class to see his book on his desk and Alice looking predatory at him "Hey, I noticed you staring at me" Alice said backing him into a corner "I was just checking on you to see if you needed help" Lelouch said hearing that little warning voice in his head scream at him to run. That was before a warm pair of soft lips invaded his. He tried to push away but Alice was stronger than him which meant one thing. "Lelouch are you..." Kallen said seeing what was happening. "Oh I'm sorry did you want to do that to him?" Alice asked before Kallen ran off. "Kallen wait!" Lelouch shouted as he pushed Alice off of him. "Too bad" Alice said turning her head fast enough to send out a metallic spear like tongue at Lelouch impaling the wall next to him "Oh boy" Lelouch said wide eyed "I knew it you're a con!" Lelouch shouted pulling out his blaster as the light went off "Not good" he said running away from the pretender.

Shirley and Milly found a snuffling Kallen in the girl's room which was cover in darkness "Kallen?" Shirley asked "What?" Kallen snapped "Are you okay?" Milly asked "No I saw him kiss another girl" Kallen said "Who?" Shirley said "Alice" Kallen said looking up with red puffy eyes "Kallen, there is no Alice enrolled here" Milly said "But she was in our math class" Kallen said "And I'm telling you there is no Alice enrolled here" Milly said "But that means" Shirley said "Alice is not welcomed here!" Milly said angrily.

Lelouch was now in the swimming pool area hiding under the bleaches panting as Alice walked in and looked around 'This could be it' his mind said until 'Are you going to hide and whimper like an injured puppy separated from its master?' a second mental voice said 'Zero?' Lelouch asked 'yes, I am the part of your mind that holds Zero!' the Zero persona said 'tell me a way out of here' Lelouch said. Lelouch quieted his breathing, and steadied himself. As Alice walked in front of the bleachers; Lelouch steadied his aim. His normal personality became his Zero personality, he closed his left eye and started to squeeze the trigger as Alice stood motionless in front of him. Quickly Lelouch fired hitting his target before bolting off through the door.

In a darkened hallway 'What was that?' Zero asked "What do you think, I can't believe I'm practically yelling at myself" Lelouch mentally said 'Well of course you feel stupid' Zero said noticing Lelouch using his mind to perform the actions taken to make a call to someone 'I'll leave you alone now' Zero said. "About time" Lelouch muttered.

Euphie was at her post in the NEST alpha base when her phone rang "Euphie here" she said noticing the caller id was her older brother "Euphie, we have a problem" Lelouch said "I'll say, how could do that to Kallen! She shrieked "How did you find out about that?" Lelouch asked "Suzaku told me that Kallen raced out of your class upset and practically in tears" Euphie said "About that" Lelouch said sheepishly "What?" Euphie asked "that incident involved me getting involuntarily kissed by a Deceptcion in disguise as a girl" Lelouch explained "You're joking right?" Euphie asked "no I can still..." "Lelouch?" Euphie asked

"Euphie?" Lelouch asked me "Blast phone's dead" Lelouch said ducking behind walls, doorways and lockers trying to hide from the Decepticon who moved like a hunter "A hunter, that means she could track me but how, and next question, how can I escape her if I can't see?" Lelouch asked as his eyes became the light blue when he's prime abilities activated "Ah that's better except the cyan tinge" Lelouch said running. Alice was right behind him and moved quickly.

At the Decepticon Base Megatron smirked at how his new scheme was working out "Sending a pretender in was sheer genius Lord Megatron" Long Haul a member of the Constructicons said "Thank you but it is not over yet, my master wants this boy dead and Alice shall see to that" Megatron said "Why the name Alice?" Starscream asked "I picked it at random" Megatron lied "No it wasn't lord Megatron you told you obtained the code name from a book" Shockwave said monitoring. "A book, the mighty and terrifying Megatron reads Human Books?" Starscream asked "Yes, it helps me to understand how Humans work" Megatron said.

Lelouch ran into the Library. He panted as he hid looking at the bookshelf and one title stuck out, "Alice in Wonderland, I wonder" Lelouch said walking out in front of Alice "Command input Wonderland!" lelouch said as Alice stopped. "Okay so that was the correct command" Lelouch said running off.

"Um Lord Megatron, he discovered the stop command" Shockwave said "What was the command input?" "Wonderland" Megatron said as his hand hovered above Starscream's throat. "I love that movie" Rampage, a Constructicon said making everyone look at him "Okay then" Shockwave said turning back to his monitor "Too think we have an artistic Decepticon who likes children's films" Strascream laughed "Quiet" Megatron said.

Lelouch stopped to get a drink from a bubbler when he felt something and saw her. Alice in her cybertronian form, she was silver with brass plats and two arms with a clawed hand on each arm. But what scared him the most was the spear tongue that was hanging out of her mouth "Oh that is not good" Lelouch said before running off. Alice scanned for Lelouch, after a while she found traces of his footprints heading for the gymnasium. "You cannot hide" Alice said turning back into her human form before striding off.

At NEST ops Euphie was frantic "Have we got communications with him yet?" she shouted "No ma'am, the whole communication grid is offline" Lennox said "I'll go look at the satellite relay" Jetfire said transforming into his space shuttle mode. "Make sure you repair them if they are damaged, meanwhile try and get a signal out to somebody!" Euphie ordered "Somebody hasn't had her tea this morning" Lennox said.

Lelouch hid in the gym making sure no one had followed him when he heard footsteps behind him "Yo Lelouch, here to pump some weights?" a voice shouted out making him jump "Oh it's you Gino" Lelouch panted "What do you mean it's me who else would be here? Clovis, Jeremiah?" Gino asked "No a" Lelouch started to say before Alice speared him through his shoulder.

"LELOUCH!" Gino shouted as he stopped moving, after Alice removed he tongue the lights came back on and Lelouch's phone started to ring "Hello Lelouch's phone Gino speaking" Gino said keeping pressure on Lelouch's wound "Gino is this Princess Euphemia calling from NEST base alpha. Where is Lelouch?" Euphie asked "You're not going to like this but Lelouch has sustained an injured via Decepticon attack, request immediate backup and a medivac team ASAP!" Gino requested "Yes of course" Euphie said at a loss for words. "Gino; how bad are his injuries?" Euphie asked as Tohdoh, Cornelia and Oghi walked in "Bad" Gino said

Tohdoh and Oghi heard their leader was down from Euphue "Alright; Witwciky, Epps, Tamaki! Load up heavy weapons, Decepticon activity at Ashford Academy. A student has been injured and requires medivac. Ratchet and a team of Battlefield medics will handle the medivac; you guys just cover the medics" Ohgi said as the group armed themselves. "Wait for me, they may need tech support" Josh said running over with a laptop bag and hand gun "Alright" Ohgi said as Josh smiled.

The trio of girls were in the conference room as Milly was looking up schematics of the school, "Can't you work faster?" Kallen snapped "Chill Kallen" Milly snapped back "Well if you had time to stop from a drink then you work faster!" Kallen barked "You want to try this?" Milly said. Shirly just sighed while looking out the window; she saw Ratchet and soldiers rollup. What made her most happy was the fact that Josh was there. She raced to the door opening it and kissing him "Please?" Shirley asked "How bad?" "Both are snapping" Shirley said "Okay, guys send the medics to find Lelouch." Epps said loading his gun.

"Come on Lelouch don't you dare quit on me!" Gino said applying pressure to Lelouch's wound. At this point Lelouch was not responding to anything said to him "Come on, Come on!" Gino said as he heard metal footsteps near him. "Great first the dude gets injured and now she's coming back for the killing blow" Gino said loading his gun. He turned to fire, only to see an armoured soldier "Major Weinburg?" the soldier asked "Yes?" Gino asked "I'm Lt Marsden, I'm here as part of a team of combat medics, where's General Lamperouge?" he asked "over here!" Gino said. The medic looked at Lelouch, "she hit muscle but it was very close to the shoulder joint, I'm going to give him a sedative to calm him down, numb the pain and put him to sleep for a couple of hours" Marsden said applying the sedative and a bandage. "This is black rook to black bishop, black king secure" Marsden said. "Alright, Black Knight is hunting white queen" Epps said. "Acknowledged" Marsden said assembling a stretcher.

Sam, Epps and Tamaki were walking down a corridor when they saw a frightened girl "Please, there is some kind of monster in the pool room" she said in an aussie accent "Excuse miss but, Hands behind your head and prepare to surrender, Decepticreep!" Sam said readying his shotgun. "Very good; but!" Alice said sending out her spear tongue at the group "Take cover!" Epps said firing off a few rounds. "Tamaki, aim your gun up at the roof and a foot to the right!" Sam said aiming his shot gun at the same point. "Right above her head" Tamaki smirked pulling the trigger. The shots made the roof fall on top of her. "Alright; now surrender or offline?" Epps said "screw you!" Alice said "Offline!" Sam and Tamaki said firing causing her to shut down. "Take her to Lloyd and Rakshata, I want to know how she could transform into a human?" Epps said.

At NEST ops half an hour later Gino, Epps and Sam helped Marsden carry Lelouch to the infirmary. "Lelouch!" Euphie said running to her brother's side "Is he?" Ohgi asked "Negative, he's just sedated but we must get him to Dr Kozuki ASAP otherwise he will die!" Marsden said. "Alright Dr. Kozuki to the infirmary, prep for theatre, I repeat Dr Kozuki to prep for surgery!" Euphie said over the comm. Once inside the operating theatre "What happened?" Naomi asked rushed "A Decepticon attack, he's shoulder is badly wounded" Gino said "Alright, you three scrub up, Maj. Weinburg please wait outside, Prima I may need your healing abilities!" Naomi said.

As the operation was taking place, Lelouch was in what appeared to be a garden like area "Okay this is weird" Lelouch said walking around the hedges, "Hello Lelouch" a calming voice said "Mother?" Lelouch asked making Marianne laugh "yes I am here" she said softly "But you were killed" "To stop me from preventing your uncle's plan of resurrecting the Fallen" Marianne said "The Fallen, ever since the transformers landed here I've been hearing those two words everywhere" Lelouch said "Listen to me Lelouch, once the fallen has been revived, there is a very slim chance to destroy him, the champion of the earth and a Prime must offline him, otherwise all hope is lost into despair. A despair no one can recover from" Marianne said "so you were killed to make sure the Fallen rose again and some earth champion, which I'm guessing is me, must stop him with the help of Optimus Prime. Anything else" Lelouch said "Yes, no matter what I do or how I act towards you remember that I always love you and your sister" his mother said before fading away.

Lelouch saw only black but heard a rhythmic beeping "Where am I?" he asked weakly "NEST ops infirmary, things were a bit touch and go there for a while but you made it through" a voice said "Kallen, is that you?" Lelouch asked "Yeah it's me" she said sitting down on a chair next to him "I saw my mother, not sure if it was a dream or not; but it felt real to me" he said "It could've been a dream" Kallen said. "I'm sorry about making you and the others worry, especially you" Lelouch said "Why is that?" Kallen asked "Because I" Lelouch started as Kallen looked away "you what?" Kallen asked to hear snoring. "I guess you'll have to tell me later" Kallen said pulling the blankets over him and kissing him on the cheek. On Lelouch PDA another mark disappeared.


	9. Operation Park Date

Suzaku looked round the corner before running over to where Euphie had asked Him Tohdoh, Oghi, Lloyd, Rivalz and Josh "What could be going on?" he asked seeing the boy "Not sure?" Lloyd said, just then Euphie, Cornelia, Shirley, Cecile and Prima walked into the room "So what is the reason we are gathered here for?" Lloyd asked bored making Cecile glare at him "As you Lelouch has yet to proclaim his love for his Q-1" Euphie said "Don't tell me" Suzaku groaned "we are going to help him tell her!" Euphie said "Okay so how are we going to do that?" Rivalz asked "Easy operation park-date" Euphie said.

"Operation Park-date?" Lelouch asked "Yeah, come on Lelouch the guys at Ashford do not want a Milly festival, we're begging ya!" Rivalz said "He has a point Lelouch; every single guy at school need you to say you love her!" Suzaku said "Whats the trouble, the girls who like them will go to their chosen guy and say 'I love you' make out a bit and then they're a couple" Lelouch said smiling "Now I have to get some work done" Lelouch said over looking some files. "Why do I dread what's coming next?" he asked swivelling around to see an embarrassed Kallen and a smirking Euphemia in the door way "Euphie said you want to see me in private?" Kallen asked "Um...I wanted to know if, you wanted to do something together tomorrow?" Lelouch asked "Um...Sure just as friends right?" Kallen asked "Absolutely!" Lelouch said before Kallen walked out "EUPHEMIA, GET IN HERE!" Lelouch shouted at his sister who walked in slowly "Yes Sir?" she asked smiling.

The next day Lelouch was in the park "Why did I let you talk me into this?" he asked "Because you have stuffed up enough times that it frankly is embarrassing to us" Euphie said from NEST ops "So what do I do again?" he asked sighing "Greet her, ask her how she is and then finally compliment her on something, preferably her outfit, girls love that" Euphie said as Suzaku was heard in the background "They do?" "Yes we do" Euphie then said "I take it you tracking me?" Lelouch said "We have surveillance of you yes" Euphie said "Anyway it nearly 11 so maintain radio silence unless it is go give hints" Lelouch ordered.

Kallen walked up to Lelouch and stood "Oh Kallen" Lelouch said noticing her. Kallen wore a strapless pink top with a denim jack and a pair of black pants with plain white sneakers. "Compliment her" Suzaku whispered through his earpiece "You look amazing" Lelouch said "Smooth" Suzaku said "Thanks, I just threw these on at the last minute" Kallen admitted "That's true" Naomi said. "Where did you want to go first?" Lelouch asked "Um...well you see I thought we could go shopping" Kallen said "Do it Lelouch and remember if it is something she wants you pay for it" Cecile said via radio. "Um, okay" Lelouch said. "Good, you need a new jacket" Kallen said "What's wrong with this one?" Lelouch asked inspecting his brown jacket "It's just doesn't suit you anymore" Kallen said dragging him. As he was dragged by Kallen he swore he could hear laughter.

In the mall Kallen and Lelouch was walking through the halls acting like a couple "Okay so we got me a new jacket, is there anything you wanted?" Lelouch asked "Oh ho!" he heard Suzaku say "Just some new shoes, and maybe a dress" Kallen said "Like I said earlier oh ho, Lelouch it takes hours for girls to find the perfect shoes and dress!" Suzaku said. After hearing this Lelouch realised he was in trouble.

Kallen had tried on three pairs of shoes, a new pair of black school shoes, a pair of black high heels and a pair of pearlescent red high heels and brought all three, which Lelouch paid for. 'Luckily I still have the funds from those chess games I played last year' he thought "Now I nice formal dress" Kallen said "Formal Dress?" "Yes you know for the formal at the end of the school year" Kallen said "Yeah the one I'll organise instead of Milly" Lelouch said making the Ashford academy attending NEST officers exclaim in sheer delight. "Let me guess a dress for each pair of shoes?" Lelouch asked "Yep" Kallen said walking to the clothing shops "Any pointers?" he mumbled "Do not say that her butt looks big" Gino said "Anything else?" Lelouch mumbled again making it so Kallen couldn't hear him "Yes, you pick out a dress and let her pick out one" Euphie said "Why do I have to pick out a dress?"

"Why does Lelouch have to pick out a dress?" Kallen asked "Because it would be easier if he picks out one for you" Milly said via radio "Besides I have a feeling Lelouch has been told the same" she continued. "Why do I not like what you are up to?" Kallen asked "I'm not up to anything" Milly said "Sure, your not I could practically hear you smile" Kallen grumbled. "Hey Kallen" Lelouch said "Yeah" Kallen asked "You walked past the shop" Lelouch said "I didn't I?" she asked "Milly?" Lelouch asked "Yeah, Euphie?" Kallen asked "Yeah" Lelouch said "So shall we?" Lelouch asked "yes we shall" Kallen said.

"What about this one?" Lelouch said showing Kallen a strapless little black dress "I could go nicely with the black shoes" Kallen said "It will go very nicely" Lelouch said "Say Lelouch, does my butt look big in this" 'She's testing you man say something' Suzaku said 'Just say yes and get it over with' Gino said 'Don't say that, what would she think?' Euphie screamed "It looks fine" Lelouch said "You're just saying that" Kallen said "No I truly think its fine" Lelouch said. "Oh you're so sweet" Kallen said as she went to change her dress 'oh isn't that nice he got call sweet, if only my beloved called me that' Lloyd said before getting belted by Cecile "you deserved that Lloyd' Suzaku laughed.

"What about this one?" Kallen asked as she walked out in the red dress she chose,, it went down to halfway down her shins, it was held in place by a strap around her neck and showed off her assests quite well 'I think we have a winner' Gino cheered "Scorching!" Lelouch said taking a minute to figure out what he said "I mean its suits you, a scorching red dress" Lelouch quickly recovered "hm, so it does make me look hot, huh?" Kallen asked in a sultry voice. "Um, er, ah" Lelouch stuttered "Yes" he finally managed to answer "Then I'll get this one" Kallen said walking back to the change. 'Its official Lulu was just tongue tied' Rivalz laughed.

Soon the two were down in the food court having lunch together "So you have Milly in your ear huh?" Lelouch asked trying to use chopsticks unsuccessfully "yeah I do and use a fork, it's easier" Kallen laughed "Says the Japanese girl" "half Japanese female piloting ace, thank you very much" Kallen scoffed "Sorry, my bad" Lelouch said mocking surrender "So where to next?" Lelouch asked "How about we drop these things at my dorm and then a walk in the park" Kallen said "Sounds great" Lelouch said helping Kallen up.

Nunnally was overhearing the mission of both Milly's side and NEST side "Wow Lelouch should be ready soon to ask her soon" Nunnally said smiling, unbeknownst to her a small transformers was hiding behind a pot plant, "Can I do it, she seems so sweet. Megatron could be wrong about this" the transformer said looking at the young girl "besides she's disabled I couldn't harm a disabled femme" he said hiding the shadows "Excuse me viceroy, but where would like these files?" an aide asked "Over there please" Nunnally said pointing to the table near where the transformer was hiding.

Soon Lelouch was walking with Kallen in a park near the school "So, what do you the others are saying about us" Kallen said smiling "Probably, about the fact we took out our radios" Lelouch laughed. "Oh, yes are would wouldn't they?" Kallen laughed "Um.. Kallen I have to tell you something" Lelouch said "Tell me what?" Kallen asked "The fact that" Lelouch started before his phone rang "Hang on let me get this" Lleouch said looking at Caller ID "Nunnally?" Lelouch asked "Hello Nunnally" he said over the phone "LELOUCH HELP!" Nunnally cried "Nunnally what's wrong?" "A decepticon is here" Nunnally said "Hang on I'll be there soon, sorry about that Kallen" Lelouch said "No problem, what did she need with?" Kallen replied "A decepticon attacked her" Lelouch continued "WHAT!" Kallen shouted. "I know, head to back to base, I'll go straight there" Lelouch said running off.

At the embassy Nunnally was panicking at the sight of the small Decepticon. Who unknown to Nunnally was scared also "Easy" he said trying to calm her down still hiding in shadows. "YEAH RIGHT, YOUR TRYING TO KILL ME!" Nunnally shouted while having a panic attack "NUNNALLY!" Lelouch said arriving "Lelouch it's over there" she said point to a table "alright" Lelouch said pulling out his blaster "Come out Decepticreep, and keep your hands up" Lelouch said "Okay, I'm coming out just don't slag me" he said rolling out into the light to reveal a small blue Decepticon who bigger than a golden retriever. Nunnally saw him and said "Aww, he's a cute little guy" "That thing cute, he looks more mangy than cute" Lelouch said "Easy, I'm just a salvage drone, my name's wheelie" Wheelie said "Hey Wheelie, I'm Nunnally" Nunnally said getting closer "And this is my brother Lelouch" she continued "Your Lelouch, I was expecting something slightly tougher" Wheelie said "I'll show you tough you overgrown windup toy" Lelouch said "Who are you calling a toy?" Wheelie asked "you" Lelouch remarked 'Euphie to Lulu" "Lulu here" 'Thank goodness, what's the status?' "It's a toy" Lelouch said "I am not a toy" Wheelie said "fine, he's a decepticon but just not much of one" Lelouch said as he observed Nunnally and Wheelie, "However he has taken a liking to Nunnally" Lelouch said "Thats okay, just bring them back to base ASAP" Euphie said "alright" Lelouch said

Whne the trio got to NEST base Alpha Wheelie was freaking out "Shouldn't I you know stay here" Wheelie said "Come on, you'll be okay" Nunnally said "Sure he will be" Lelouch said noticing teh second in command Jetfire walking around the corner "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE YOU NO GOOD FRAGGER!" Jetfire shouted at Wheelie, "Hey, Jetfire long time, no see huh?" Wheelie asked whimpering behind Nunnally "Not long enough, you basically betrayed me at Tyger Pax" Jetfire said "How did he betray you?" Lelouch asked "He stole my gun and then shot me with it" Jetfire said "Hey, I took, modified it and then it misfired" Wheelie barked.

After half an hour of arguing, Jetfire forgave Wheelie and accepted him as an Autobot. Lelouch walked through the corridors before a moment of dread came upon him "Don't tell me!" he said going for his PDA "No!" he said making Suzaku, Josh and Rivalz look at him "Guys, there all gone" "WHAT!" teh trio shouted "Oh, goodie" Milly said behind them "Now, Milly lets just talk about this" Lleouch said "Too late, you had your chance" Milly walking off "We" Suzaku said "Are" Josh continued "So" Rivalz said "Screwed" Lelouch finished.


	10. Cupid Chaos

Welcome everyone to the cupid's day festival event. The rules are very simple girls if you steal the hat of the boy you like you are automatically a couple" Milly said over the loud speaker, as everyone got a hat, blue for the boys and pink for girls, the event will start in 2 hours from now, so have fun, pick you targets and get ready to go. And anyone who catches Lelouch will receive double funding for their particular club" Milly said.

"Oh come on, we have to catch Lelouch, the guys a genius" a student moaned "Oh, if I catch Lelouch, imagine all the things we can do as a couple" a girl said to her friend "I'm not liking this" Lelouch said hiding in his dorm with his younger brother and Suzaku "You think that's bad, Euphie's doing it at NEST base Alpha" Suzaku said looking out the window "What do you think?" "What the...orange boy?" Lelouch asked "I thought that I could get that maid of yours" Jeremiah laughed "take it off, you look stupid" Rolo said. "Good thing I have a backup plan for this" Lelouch said. "You have a backup plan?" Rivalz asked entering "Oh hey Rivalz" Suzaku said "I suggest we use the back door" Rivalz said "Don't tell me" Lelouch said looking out the window "That's a lot of girls" Lelouch said "Any my age?" Rolo asked "No, but there's Euphie" Lelocuh said making Suzaku alert "Is Sayako out there?" Jeremiah asked "No, she's with Nunnally and should be back here soon" Lelouch said "Come on first class is about to begin" Suzaku said walking out while hiding his hat.

On their way to class Lelouch diverted for a moment "Clarinet to Saxophone is everything in place?" Lelouch asked "Yes sir we're in position" Jazz said "Good, Autobot sign in" Lelouch ordered "Mudflap here dawg hidden in east quadrant" Mudflap said "Skids here yo' hiding in west quadrant" Skids responded "Sideswipe looking stylish in north quadrant" Sideswipe said "Jazz chilling in South quadrant" Jazz responded "Bumblebee in stealth mode with goodies" Bumblebee said hiding "Good" Lelouch said closing his phone smiling.

"So Milly's graduating with the rest of us instead of today?" Shirley asked "That's what I heard, she wants to be with her friends and considering last year's Decepticreep assault" Kallen said "I'm going to miss this place when we graduate" Shirley said "I know, the memories, the fun, the festivals" Kallen said "What do you think we're going to be doing afterwards, I'll train for NEST" Shirley said "Hopefully I'll still be at NEST" Kallen said. "I hope the world will finally be at peace" Kallen muttered.

"Okay so after morning break the event begins" Lelouch said looking at the clock "Ten seconds" Suzaku said "Alright I'll see you guys later" Lelouch said bolting for the hills "Didn't he have a catch up lesson with Coach Nu today?" Rivalz asked "Pretty much" Suzaku said as Euphie crept up behind him.

"Okay so now I have five swarms of girls to content with and only one of them I like" Lelouch said "Yee Hah!" a girl shouted "what Prima?" Lelouch said noticing Prima was wearing her civies instead of her uniform "What's with the cowgirl outfit?" Lelouch asked "I'm ready to wrangle me a steed" Prima said removing her fedora hat for an event hat. "Hey look is that an incredibly hot guy taking off his shirt?" Lelouch asked "WHERE?" Prima asked excited looking around to see nothing "That rat, he tricked me!" Prima shouted. Outside "Sideswipe, activate" Lelouch said "Yes sir, a flock of lovely young ladies are about to have their hearts broken" Sideswipe said activating his hologram in the form of Lelouch "Okay Skids, Mudflap Jazz activate yours as well" Lelouch said "Yes sir" the three Autobots said "Wait until I've passed each of your locations to go!" Lelouch ordered as a girl grabbed his hat "Yes, I'm Lulu's girlfriend, so how about a kiss?" the girl Meeya asked "how about, you give my hat back" Lelouch said using his geass on the girl to give back his hat "Nicely executed" Skids said "Okay, Skids you're up in five seconds" Lelouch said running away.

In the west quadrant, Suzaku used his military training to out run the girls chasing him "Okay, so I'm cleared of them" he said "You too huh?" Lelouch asked taking cover behind the block with Suzaku "How many have you dodged?" Suzaku asked "Too many" Lelouch said "Oh no" "What?" "The equestrian team" Suzaku said running away "Great" Lelouch said running as well.

The chase for Lelouch had met many different endings from Lelouch narrowly missing a rugby team's tackle. To the science club's homing fireworks, Lelouch was still being chased by the homing fireworks, "Who in their right mind thinks of homing fireworks?" he asked as he bumped into Maj. Weinberg "Hey Lelouch old buddy, having fun?" he asked smiling as fifteen girls chased him "geez let me think, I'm a walking target?" Lelouch said "oh come on have some fun," Gino said as the girls caught up with him "Ladies, please one at a time" Gino said laughing "Mudflap, prepare for phase two" Lelouch said hiding in the corridors "Hello Zero" a voice said "Alice, how are you still online?" Lelouch asked the Decepticon pretender "Now don't be that way cutie, just give me your hat and I'll protect you from those nasty girls" Alice said smiling "I don't think so" Lelouch said "Have it your way!" Alice smirked "He's over here!" Alice shouted.

At NEST ops Epps and Sam were laughing "Dude, totally brutal using a hologram of Alice to try and take Lelouch's hat" Sam said "Yo I hear that" Epps said as Lloyd and Cecile walked "Hey look who it is the Earl of pudding Prof. Henpecked" Sam laughed "Very funny, how's the event going?" Lloyd asked "Excellent, so far Lelouch has avoided fifteen different groups of girls, he first encounter was thirty seconds pass the beginning" Epps said "Oh, really"?" Lloyd asked "Something's up" Cecile said "What do you mean?" Lloyd asked "Five Autobots are missing" Cecile said.

At Ashford things were not looking up for Lelouch he was now barely getting away from the swarms, "Guys, we may have to shift gear" Lelouch said "Shifting gears, targets locked I have the swim team in the north Quad, Lennox being approached by Fennete" Sideswipe said "Skids here y'all I have the lacrosse and the fashion clubs on scope, Rivalz motoring" Skids said "Mudflap checking out the dream fantasy group and also what appears to be the duelling club, who just happen to be after Major Weinburg" Mudflap reported "Jazz here, the engineering, chess and literature clubs on screen and Suzaku running away to the roof" Jazz said "Okay, so we now know the positions of everyone, expect two" "Bumblebee here Q-1 in sight rear guard and the library club has teamed up with the camping club" Bumblebee said "Okay, I'll meet you at the LZ in five, Autobots roll out!" Lelouch commanded.

In the east quad 'Lelouch' approached the orange car that was Mudflap. As soon as the door slammed Mudflap went to his high RPM and shot out of his hiding spot "Hey look Lulu's in that orange car" a girl said chasing after him "Mudflap slow it down I want them to catch you okay?" Lelouch said "Okay slowing down" Mudflap said. In the other quadrants the autobots were being chased by girls. "Okay, the bee has the pollen" Lelocuh said making all the Autobots stop.

Kallen was walking around the club house "Kallen, over here!" Lelouch said as Kallen walked over to the yellow muscle car "What are you doing?" Kallen asked "I thought we could go on a picnic" Lelouch said "um...sure" Kallen said getting in before Bumblebee drove off. "So where are we going?" Kallen asked "A special place" Lelouch said smiling "I'm not going to enjoy this, am I?" Kallen asked "Wait and see." Lelouch said.

Fifteen minutes later, the pair came to a beautiful park "This is the park I used to come to with Naoto" Kallen said "I know that's why I chose it for our picnic today" Lelouch said laying a red and white checked blanket, and sat down with the picnic basket next to him "So I thought we would start from with something light and then go to something nice and finish off with desert, all cooked in the kitchen of Ashford Academy" Lelouch said handing Kallen her entree. "thanks" Kallen said smiling

After lunch the young teenagers sat under a tree in the warm afternoon sun 'I should tell her but I'm nervous, Come on Lelouch you are Zero you've taken on an empire and yet three simple words send you running like wounded pet' he mentally argued "Hey Kallen?" Lelouch asked "Yes?" Kallen answered "There's somthing I want to tell you" Lelouch said standing up and helping her to her feet "What is it?" Kallen asked "Um...I don't exactly know how to say this so here goes" Lelouch said placing a hand on her cheek and pulled her in before softly kissing her "I love you Kallen Kozuki" Lelouch said smiling "Lelouch" Kallen said "I love you too" she finished before pulling him into a fiery kiss of passion "Wow!" Lelouch said making Kallen giggle.

At Ashford Suzaku was hiding on the roof when he felt his hat be remove "Euphie" Suzaku said as Euphie placed her hat on his head "Hey there my loyal knight" Euphie said entering his sweet embrace "So did you hide up here all day?" Euphie asked "yeah, but Shirley and Josh kept me company" Suzaku said indicating the couple having a peaceful moment "And do not get me started on Gino" He continued "How many hats did he collect?" "He didn't, he got kissed heaps of times" Suzaku said "And Lulu?" Shirley asked "I don't know last time I saw him he was being attacked by the equestrian team" Suzaku said "Come on let's head for the Lamperouge dorm" Josh said in a worried tone.

Once the group had arrived the boys sat in one room while the girls went for Milly. "I hope he's okay" Suzaku said "Who's okay?" Lelouch said walking in "Lelouch, how did you get away and more importantly; who has your hat?" Suzaku asked noticing Lelouch's missing hat "The Autobots covered me while I took care of a little something" Lelouch said "What little something?" Josh asked "Nothing" Lelouch said placing a pink hat on his head "Dude is that?" Josh asked "Yes it is, I took her on a picnic and told her how I felt and she told me our she felt and then that's it we're a couple now" LElouch said "Who kissed who first" Rolo asked as he and Anya entered the room "I did and when have you had time to charm a Knight of the round?" Lelouch asked "Um...today" Rolo answered "Okay then" Lelouch said crashing on the couch "Hold on I though you couldn't ask her off of Ashford Academy grounds" Suzaku said "That's what I was wonder myself" Milly said. "And that is the one thing I'm keeping a secret" Lelouch said "But, on graduation day I'll spill alright?" Leouch asked "Sure" 


	11. Terror in the skies

"Okay guys this is just a training exercise to introduce Rolo to his Vincent and Anya to NEST" Suzaku said "Tohdoh and Cornelia are standing by in case something goes wrong here" Gino said looking at his scope "Okay, we're ready to start begin training sequence alpha BK02" Kallen said "Air combat but we're supposed to do ground combat until next week" Rolo complained "Air combat will be the main way of fighting what with most Decepticons and knightmares having flight capabilities" Suzaku said "And of course with the Tristan here you'll be able to face a transformer" Kallen said "Okay, so Lancelot will challenge your speed, The Guren will test you strength and the Tristan is here for Knightmare to transformer combat training" Gino said.

"How's the exercise?" Lelouch asked as he entered "Anya has successfully held off both Kallen and Gino, however her encounter with Suzaku left her dazed "Hm, I see and what about Rolo?" Lelouch said "Yes, he has engaged Suzaku and managed to score a hit however he's defences took a hammering for Kallen and he couldn't keep up with the Tristan mode changes" Euphie said "That means he could have trouble against the Decepticons, alright have Kallen train Rolo in defence and have Suzaku instruct Anya about speed" Lelouch said before he left "Lelouch, many of the old Black knights members have been wondering as have I about C.C. any word of her?" Euphie asked out of concern "Not yet" Lelouch said sadness echoing his words "I'm sorry" Euphie said going back to scanning the areas.

At the Decepticon base Starscream was observing the training exercise "Brother, why are you fascinated by those earth machines?" Skywarp asked "Because brother the earth team under Megatron had to use those human machines until we could reactivate our Transformation drive" Starscream said "So, you study them because you want a form like that?" Skywarp asked "No you fool, I'm seeking out their weak spots" Starscream cackled "Weak spots" Skywarp said looking at the screen "Yes for weeks these knightmares have been just that, so I intend to take them out for good" Starscream said "Allow me my brother to help you" Skywarp said smirking.

"Okay Anya I need you to keep up with me or at Least the Vincent Rolo's flying" Suzaku said "Okay, increasing to maximum thrusters output" Anya said increasing her speed "Good, now Rolo Kallen will try and lock on, I want you to cover Anya and me okay?" Suzaku asked "Yes sir" Rolo said "Oh and don't be surprised if the Shinkiro pays us a visit" Kallen said. "Knock, knock!" Starscream said entering the field "Its Starscream! Rolo; you and Anya are not to engage Starscream" Suzaku ordered "Hey Suzaku I have a black Starscream" Gino said "A black starscream?" Suzaku said "Oh by the way have you met my brother?" Starscream laughed "Starscream has a brother, oh boy. Q-1 to Prime, we need flight reinforcement when available" Kallen said "Understood Jetfire and Silverbolt are on the way" Optimus said "I hope so" Suzaku murmured.

"Okay Kallen you and Gino take on Starscream's brother, I'll handle Starscream" Suzaku said using the float system of the Lancelot Conquista to increase his speed to try and avoid Starscream "Nice try fleshie!" Starscream said pulling out his assault rifle and firing a burst at the Devicer "Nice try but teh Lancelot is one of the fastest frames on Earth" Suzaku smirked "Who said I was aiming at you!" Starscream smugly said as he indicated his real target "KALLEN LOOK OUT!" Suzaku shouted "Huh?" Kallen asked as the burst that Starscream fired connected with her flight gear "I'm hit!" Kallen said shocked "Are you okay?" Gino asked covering her "No I've lost weapons, targeting and in a few minutes flight as well" Kallen said panicking "Alright, Gino cover Kallen, I've got Starscream!" Suzaku said going after Starscream. "Should we engage?" Anya asked "Not yet!" Rolo said shrugging

Suzaku had engaged the MVS of the Lancelot "Nice try boy but those tooth picks will not stop me!" Starscream announced as he dive bombed Suzaku "Not so cocky are you boy?" Starscream asked the same way a cold blooded person would ask their victim "That depends" Suzaku said slicing off the end of Starscream's rifle "If your disarmed or not!" Suzaku said. "Suzaku the black dude just pile-drive Kallen into the ground and I'm not getting any readings" Gino panicked "Alright take on that guy and make sure you don't get hit" Suzaku said going after Starscream again.

Gino switched into fortress mode to go after Skywarp "Ooh a Transformer, these organics may not be so dumb after all!" Skywarp said "Thanks now take this!" Gino roared firing his Harkens at Skywarp who dodged "Nice try, now here's mine" Skywarp said firing his blasters at Gino thrusters "I'm hit, right thrusters down 95% left thrusters down 97%, basically another hit and I'm joining Kallen for a nap!" Gino said "Good idea!" Skywarp transforming "Goodbye" he said grabbing hold of the frame and launched himself at the ground "This is going to hurt YOU!" Skywarp letting go "Not go..." Gino said hitting the ground causing the Tristan to skid along teh ground "GINO!" Suzaku said

"Now just you, my brother and me" Starscream said firing rockets at Suzaku's Lancelot "He's aiming for the float system" Suzaku realised "Oh lookie here" Skywarp said ripping one of the float unit's wings off "Oops I broke it" "And now it's my turn" Starscream said blasting the other wing off "Ejecting!" Suzaku said as the cockpit flew out crashing to the ground and spinning away through the trees causing Suzaku to barley grip onto consciousness "I have to stay awa..." Suzaku said closing his eyes and releasing the controls.

"NO!" Lelouch shouted as the last signal dropped off radar "Suzaku!" Euphie cried as tears started to flow from her eyes "Kallen come in, Gino come in, Suzaku respond!" Lelouch said trying the three pilots "I want a recovery team to their last know coordinates now!" he roared "Yes sir!" Josh said.

"Come on!" Epps said in his motorcycle frame "Right behind you!" Sam said "I hope they're okay" Prowl said "We'll find out soon, there's the Guren" Ratchet said transforming and pulling out his scanner, cockpit's intact, no injuries sustain at quick glance, scans reveal concussion and a heavily spanned wrist and a hairline crack on right rib 3" Ratchet said after prying open the hatch and scanning Kallen "Right okay, get her out of there and into a TMV" Lennox said arriving with a carrier "And load the Guren into the first truck" he continued. Epps zoomed ahead "Over here!" he shouted looking at the heavily damaged Tristan "Again cockpit's intact again heavy concussion a hair light crack on the radius and blood lose" Ratchet said as another Carrier truck and TMV arrived at the sight of the Tristan. "Where's Suzaku?" Sam asked "Over there!" Lennox said following the path created by Suzaku and found the ejected cockpit and the Lancelot "Lancelot's trashed badly, The ejection pod looks alright but need to make sure" Josh said.

"Ratchet!" Josh ahouted after opening the pod "alright Heavy concussion and unconsciousness like the others, broken arm, dislocated shoulder and severe bruising" Ratchet said "It's amazing he's still alive" Epps said as the pod and Lancelot were put onto the carrier and Suzaku into the last TMV "Get those three to hospital; the knightmares to the shop and pray they wake up" Josh said hopping into his jeep.

In the city centre the three Tactical Medical Vehicles raced to the hospital with their passengers "We have to hurry!" one medic said "I know but with the traffic like this" Marsden said "Dispatch this is TMV 1 we request some sort of escort to local hospital" the first medic said "an escort is on the way" dispatch said "Thank you and could you also ask the hospital for a Dr Richard Ashford?" Marsden asked "Yes sir" Dispatch said.

At NEST base alpha Lloyd and Rakshata were gobsmacked about the states of teh three knightmare frames in front of them "My Lancelot!" Lloyd cried "Oh, my dear Guren how could someone do this to you, that lame Lancelot I understand but you my dear" Rakshata said "Your Guren, What about my Lancelot, he's nearly destroyed never to see the skies again" Lloyd said "Oh please it was only a matter of time until that pile of junk belong on the scrap pile" Rakshata laughed "Barbarian!" "Pudding earl," "WITCH!" the pair arguing

"ENOUGH!" Josh shouted coming in with his tool belt around his waist "While you two bicker about your frames, my friends are lying in beds at the hospital barely conscious, so what if your frame are destroyed, you can rebuild them, but a human life is a once only thing, when its gone that's it game over. No do over, then not one, but multiple lives are affected. I don't know about you but my concerns are on the injured humans not the trashed frames" Josh scolded them before leaving. Lloyd looked at the lancelot and placed a hand on it "Suzaku" Lloyd whispered "Even though it didn't seem like it, I always had a soft spot for him like a son or little brother I never had" he said before shredding a tear. Rakshata looked at the Guren MkII "Kallen Kozuki the red ace of the black knights, if anyone could inspire a people it's her. When I was about to give up hope during the assault she reassured me that nothing bad would happen, and it didn't well not much a shining beacon of hope now lays dying and I can't do anything about it" she sighed before crying.

Josh stood a bit away and looked at the frames belonging to his friends "I failed them, I helped build those machines and now they're fighting for life" Josh cried "Sometimes; even through it seems like failure, those times we seem to fall are our greatest triumphs" a sage voice said "Optimus?" Josh asked "Tell me if you did not participate in the building of the Lancelot would not Suzaku be dead?" Optimus asked "no he would be alive and conscious" Josh said "But none the less being unconscious and alive is better than death" Optimus stated "I suppose" Josh said "Then is it not your actions that has lead to an injured but alive Suzaku Kururgi?" Optimus asked "Yeah, it was" Josh said triumph rising in his voice "Are you not the one who made sure everyone was safe before they went out on a mission?" Optimus asked "Yeah I am" Josh said making Optimus smile "You see Joshua, even in our lowest point hope still shines through" Optimus said leaving.

Lelouch observed teh conversation between Optimus and Josh "If he can have hope, then maybe we all can" Lelouch said smiling "Thats the way my son" Marianne said in Lelouch's mind "We fall so we can pick ourselves up and learn how not to fall again" Lelouch declared "Yes we do" Marianne once again said "and then in that case we all will learn something from this!" he proclaimed leaving.

Once Lelouch got to the hospital he saw Milly, Lord Nicholas Stadfeld, Kaguya and Anya in a waiting room "Lelouch" Milly said "Hey is everyone okay?" Lelouch asked concern rich in his voice "I think so" Milly said "Dad's looking over them" Milly said "I should have been up there" Lelouch said "Don't blame yourself, it was a miracle that they were able to survive and the fact Rolo and Anya didn't get detected" Milly comforted Lelouch "Lord Stadfeld" Lelouch said turning the britannian noble "SO I take it you are Lelouch" Nicholas said "Yes sir" Lelouch said as Dr Ashford came out "daddy?" Milly asked "they're okay, resting at the moment the only serious injuries were on Suzaku the others could resume active duty in a couple of weeks, Suzaku is going to take longer to recover" Dr Ashford said "you guys go in and be with them, I have other things to do: Lelouch said walking away sadly "Lelouch" "Leave him be Milly dear" Dr Ashford said placing a caring shoulder on her shoulder "Okay" Milly said understanding.

That night Optimus drove through the hills of Area 11 "Megatron you must be stopped before any lives are lost" he said stopping and transforming. He looked towards the stars feeling like something must be done he walked to the edge of a hill and looked back up.

The Decepticons have threatened human lives if any of those lives are lost many will suffer. Even though they are a young race we can still learn from them. Our pasts and futures are united with theirs. My name is Optimus Prime; I send this message among the stars so we can obtain help to make sure no lives are lost in a war that has mistakenly spilt onto this world. We are here we are waiting!


	12. From the Ashes Knight rise

"Man with the guys in hospital I can't think straight" Shirley said laying down on the grassy hill behind Ashford Academy, looking up at the starry night sky above her head "hey a shooting star" she said seeing it and behind it were more 'shooting stars' "Hey more shooting stars. Wait a minute, those are shooting stars there fallen stars heading straight down here!" she shouted running as the meteors collided with the earth kicking up dirt and flames "What were those?" she asked running over the hill "Oh my..." she gasped at the sight in front of her as other students gathered around the crash site "Are those?" Rivalz asked "I think so" Shirley said "Autobots!" Shirley answered

There in front of the entire student body sat six Autobot pods, they looked like metal meteors with ancient symbols carved into them. Soon one of the pods made a series of click and unfolded into a bipedal machine "Whoa! Autobot Protoforms" Rivalz said noticing Shirley was halfway down the hill "Shirley, wait up!" Rivalz cried sliding down the hill after her.

Soon Shirley and Rivalz were standing near six protoforms "How do we know they're Autobots?" Rivalz asked "They have blue eyes and are you dead?" Shirley asked "No" "Autobot" Shirley smiled smoothing out her skirt and straightening up her blazer. "As a member of the Ashford Academy Council I would like to welcome you to Earth!" Shirley said as the six protoforms looked at her "Say, you guys are probably going to need alternate forms and we can get those nearby!" Rivalz said smiling indicating the build that held Trans-op. The lead Autobot nodded "Okay good" Shirley said leading them to Trans-ops.

Once at Trans-ops Shirley and Rivalz started up the Alt form finder programme and started to select alt mode for these new Autobots "Okay please step into the pod and choose the form you would like and then you'll come out of there in that form" Shirley said as the first Protoform went in "And they choose!" Rivalz said as a bike popped up on screen "A superbike" Rivalz said as a red bike rolled out "Elita-1 transform" Elita said "Next please" Shirley said as a second protoform stepped "Rally car this time" Rivalz said "Wheeljack Transform!" Wheeljack shouted.

The other four Autobots said they names after choosing a form Hound: Military Jeep, Inferno Fire engine, Jolt an electric car and Trailbreaker a SUV "Hello my name is Elita-1 and I have come after receiving a signal from Optimus Prime about how the Decepticons have no disregard for the life of other outside their own forces" Elita-1 said. "Hello" Shirley said now nervous "Funny isn't it when we get new forms and learn the language they get nervous?" Wheeljack said "Enough Wheeljack these kids are probably scared of us" "THEY ARE SO COOL!" Rivalz shouted. "You were saying Hound?" Wheeljack asked "Enough, Autobots Transform and Rollout!" Elita-1 ordered as the Autobots transformed "Elita, you'll need us to get to the Alpha Base of NEST!" Shirley said. Elita-1 hesitated "alright Hound take the boy and Lead Miss Shirley will be with me" Elita-1 ordered.

At the Hospital the trio were resting in bed "A five letter word for a foolish person" Gino said doing a crossword "Any letters shown?" Kallen asked reading a romance novel "no" Gino "Try idiot" Suzaku said trying to sleep "It fits" Gino writing it in "I'm going stir crazy" Suzaku growled, "we know Suzaku we are too" Gino said "remember Dr Ashford said we can get out at the end of week" Kallen said "How is it none of us got leg injuries?" Gino asked "I have no idea" Suzaku said "Maybe I avoided it because my seat is like that of a motorcycle" Kallen said "That is most likely" Gino said. "Ah it's moron, because the question going through it was the opposite of noon: morning" Gino said correcting the puzzle.

At NEST Base Alpha Optimus was with Jetifre and Jazz "Yo, Optimus what do you think we should do about the 'cons?" Jazz asked "I am not sure; Megatron has been looking for something and gathering large amounts of Sakuradite" Optimus said puzzled by the fact we had no clear idea of his brother's motives "From the Sakuradite I say he's fuelling his army, as for the looking for something, a weapon or some sort of Decepticon technology" Jetfire said also puzzled. "All we can do for now is hope that the three that were injured recovers quickly" Optimus said as Skids, Mudflap and Sideswipe entered "All sectors clear" Sideswipe said "Thank you" Optimus said nodding. Afterwards Ironhide and Ratchet entered "No signs of Decepticon activity" Ratchet said "Alright go and recharge or something" Jetfire ordered "Ever since the attack the cons haven't attacked us" Jazz analysed "But Why?" Optimus asked before sensing something in his spark "Prime?" Ironhide asked "She's here" Optimus said "But how?" Jazz asked "Did she bring any others?" Arcee asked "I am not sure" Optimus said walking out onto the tarmac outside the base.

As the new Earthbound Autobots got closer to the base, Elita-1's bond with Optimus made a stronger pull "He's near" Elita said "Who is?" Shirley asked "Optimus Prime!" Elita said. "Oh I see" Shirley said smiling as the red and blue mech was now in view "And there he is" Shirley smiled.

Optimus couldn't believe he's optics, there was Shirley, Rivalz and six new autobots including his sparkmate "Elita-1" Optimus said as Elita stopped and transformed "Oh, Optimus" Elita said rushing into his arm "Oh, how my spark takes delight in your arrival" Optimus said nuzzling her head under his "Not to bust the mood here sir, ma'am but maybe we should continue this inside" Hound said "Very well; Shirley, Rivalz thank you for bringing them here" Optimus thanked the two humans "Shirley-bear" Will said picking up Shirley and spinning her around "Oh, how my heart takes delight in your arrival" Will said trying to sound like Optimus making Wheeljack laugh "Good try kid" he said afterwards "Optimus?" a kind voice asked "Another organic femme?" Hound asked "This is Euphemia" Optimus said "I just got word Mudflap, Bumblebee and Lelouch went to get the others" "Others?" Elita-1 asked "The ones injured by Starscream and Skywarp" Optimus said bitterly "Okay next time I see them" Trailbreaker said "Easy Trailbreaker" Optimus said "You guys aren't the only ones, those three will be wanting payback big time" Shirley said "yeah, and I have something to help with that" Will said smiling.

Half an hour later Lelouch and Kallen got out of Bumblebee while Gino and Suzaku got out of the orange twin "Thanks guys" Suzaku said being careful with his arm "Man, it's been a long time" Kallen said looking at her bandaged hand "you guys got off lightly, my arms still mending" Suzaku groaned. "At least none of us are out cold and losing blood anymore" Gino said making a point about the Brightside "Hey guys" Shirley said waving at them "Hey Shirley" Kallen said waving madly "three, two one" the boys counted "Ow" Kallen whimpered "Easy Kallen" Lelouch said holding her lightly "Your still recovering" he said as he held her "Oh, how sweet" Wheeljack said "Ah, Lelouch" Suzaku said "yeah?" Lelocuh asked "A new Autobot" gino said "Hey, and by the way there are six new autobots and I'm Wheeljack, an Autobot engineer" Wheeljack said "Hey I'm Lelouch CEO of NEST" Lelouch said "Kallen Kozuki the red Ace" "Suzaku Kururugi" "Gino Weinberg knight of three" "So you are the humans injured by Starscream" Hound said "Yes sir" Gino said saluting "Don't encourage him" Trailbreaker said. "What's up with the blue guy?" Kallen asked "Jolt doesn't talk much" Prowl said walking out. "Hey Prowl" Wheeljack said. "Hello Wheeljack," Prowl said as Jetfire and the others greeted the new Autobots. Arcee and her sisters were ecstatic to see their mentor Elita-1 again. Lloyd saw the three pilots and smiled.

"What did you want us for Lloyd?" Suzaku asked "First, it is good seeing you again and secondly, a welcome home gift" Lloyd said pointing in the direction of the Knightmare hangar. "What are we doing here, and what are they?" Gino asked point to the covered shapes "You see after you guys went to hospital we started to upgrade and rebuild your frames" Lloyd said "rebuilt and upgraded" Suzaku said "that's right now may I present your new knightmares" Lloyd said.

As soon as the sheets dropped there in front of them stood three new Knightmares "May I present the Guren SEITEN, The Lancelot Albion and the Tristan Divider" Lloyd said as he showed the newer versions that were heavily damaged by Starscream and Skywarp. "Oh and Suzaku so you can use the Lancelot Albion quicker I developed this with Ratchet" Lloyd said bring out an elbow length black glove "the glove will allow full mobility with the secure structure of a cast" Lloyd said replacing the cast on Suzaku's arm with his new guard glove. "Do Dr Kozuki and Dr Ashford know about this?" Suzaku asked "Yes I told them about it as well as the viceroy all three said it was a good idea" Lloyd said "And be careful out there next time you pilot against the cons we don't need you three injured again" Lloyd said "Thanks Lloyd" Suzaku said smiling "They are good to go" Lloyd said as Lelouch took position with Euphie in the NEST Mission Control "Okay, roll them out!" Lelouch said. "Yes sir!" The trio said entering the frames. "Jetfire I want you and Silverbolt as cover just in case" Lelouch said.

In the air Kallen and Suzaku were getting used to the energy wing system of their new frames while Gino was trying out the Black Knight's flight unit and the new swords he was given "I can see why they called it divider" Gino said slashing a drone "Why?" Kallen asked using the New Radiation unit arm "Because I can now divide thing into two" Gino laughed at his joke making the others groan "Guys, I'm picking up something on radar, twenty kilometres out, Starscream and Skywarp!" Suzaku said "Finally I want some payback!" Gino hissed "Whoa hold up guys I'm sensing something else Twenty kilometres out" Jetfire said "What?" Kallen asked "They're attack a cargo plane!" Silverbolt said "okay guys; full burn" Kallen ordered "Yes ma'am!" the boys and Autobots said.

At NEST Ops Lelouch and Euphie were looking at the cargo plane "Why would a lone Cargo plane be in the area?" Lelouch asked. "I'm not sure it could be anything" Euphie said picking up a headset "Okay, considering the circumstances have changed this has no become a mission, Okay remember your frames are no so you haven't had any practice with them yet" Euphie said to the trio "Yes ma'am" the trio said.

"Come on Skywarp Megatron needs every bit of Sakuradite on that plane before its get to Britannia!" Starscream barked "I heard that, man why can't it be Thundercracker that had to do this instead of me?" Skywarp asked "Stop complaining, we'll take some Sakuradite for ourselves" Starscream said "Decepticons you have entered Japanese airspace please leave for face the penalties" Suzaku said "You and your friends survived, pity I should've used full strength!" Starscream said "yeah me too!" Suzaku said as Starscream deployed his rifle "Double barrelled VARIS rifle online" Suzaku said as his new VARIS was activated. "Nice toy!" Starscream said.

While Starscream and Suzaku were having their deathmatch Kallen Silverbolt and Jetfire were attending to the cargo plane "This is NEST Officer Col. Kozuki, are you able to land?" Kallen asked. "Yes ma'am but it has to be careful otherwise the Sakuradite will detonate!" the pilot said "Understood, Trailbreaker I need you and a team at the airport and fast!" Kallen ordered "Yes Ma'am!" Trailbreaker said from base. "Okay I have a team on standby we'll guide you in" Kallen said flying next to the cargo plane.

Starscream and Skywarp were having troubles with the new upgraded knightmares they were facing and with a NEST team escorting the Sakuradite it was only a matter of time before they failed. "Skywarp take them down!" Starscream ordered "Yes sir!" Skywarp acknowledged. "No you don't!" Gino shouted swinging one of his swords across Skywarp's torso "NOOOOO!" Skywarp shouted as his body exploded after being divided "NO SKYWARP!" Starscream shouted "Starscream return to base!" Shockwave ordered "Yes sir, mark my words humans I shall be back!" Starscream said transforming into his jet form.

At the airport Ironhide, Wheeljack and Ironhide were unloading the Sakuradite off teh cargo plane. "Thank you this Sakuradite is needed to power the generators of teh Tokyo settlement" The pilot said as two Britannian transports arrived to collect the drums. "Kallen the rate the Decepticons going after Sakuradite is increasing, that means they're nearing enough to power a entire army fdor years" Suzaku said "I know maybe Optimus has some insight." Kallen said "either way we have to stop them and soon!" Gino said looking at the night skies.


	13. Turmoil of the mind

Lelouch was nervous of the fact the Decepticon stockpile of Sakuradite was big enough to power half of the Decepticon army of a couple of decades. "I'm getting worried" he said "So is everyone else" Kallen said walking up. "But it feels worse for me because I'm NEST's leader" he said. Kallen then noticed something "When did you last sleep?" she asked. "A week maybe more" Lelouch said making Kallen shocked "Go and get some sleep" Kallen said softly "I'm fine" Lelouch argued "You're fine? You've been surviving off of caffeine pills and your body's reserves which I must admit have grown" Kallen said "But I still have things to do" Lelouch said "Lelouch Lamperouge you will go and get some sleep now, by choice or by force so which on is it?" Kallen asked "I'm going" "I knew you would" Kallen said giving a kiss "goodnight" she said.

"Hey Tohdoh do you hear that?" Lloyd asked "Oh you mean the hen clucks?" Tohdoh said as the saw Lelouch walked by "I now know how you guys feel" Lelouch said looking at them. He walked into his quarters and lay down on his bed when he felt something out of place "What is that?" Lelouch asked sitting up and grabbing the annoyance that preventing him from sleeping. He felt it was soft he looked at it "Cheese-kun?" Lelouch asked "So she was here, but when?" Lelouch asked crashing hard while still holding Cheese-kun.

At Ashford Shirley was bored witless "I'm seriously bored" she whined to the council members. "Find something to do, go training or something" Milly suggested overlooking reports given to her "What's up?" Rivalz asked "Lelouch has temporarily been suspended as NEST General and has asked me to step up and pick up some of the slack that Euphemia can't" Milly said "How come?" Rolo asked concern overwhelming "A week of no sleep, that and Kallen's got him on lockdown until he recovers" Milly said. "A week of no sleep what has been keeping that boy awake?" Shirley asked "I'm not sure between the Decepticon stealing Sakuradite and C.C. missing" Milly said "C.C's missing?" Rivalz said "Yeah ever since the siege of Tokyo" Nina said joining them "Nina" Milly said hugging her old friend "I heard you are now a NEST scientist" Rivalz said smiling "I am the team I have to work with is top notch" Nina said activating her laptop. "Say Nina do you know anything about the Sakuradite?" Shirley asked "No, NEST is stumped and so is the viceroy" Nina said looking at topography on Area 11 "all we know is that the ruins of Kamine island might be a point of interest to us" Nina said happily. "I seriously need to get out of here" Shirley said walking out.

Lelouch was peacefully sleeping when the door opened to his room. Standing in his doorway was Kallen who smiled at the look of her sleeping boyfriend. "I doubt that he is going to look that peaceful in a long time" Euphie said smiling joining Kallen. "Wait is that?" "Cheese-kun so C.C. is nearer then we first thought" Euphie and Kallen summarised "But where?" Kallen asked.

Down in the hangar where the old Lancelot salvage was kept Wheelie was sneaking around in it "Where is it?" he asked no one "come on, you think that a simple convertor would be easy to find" he whimpered "Oh here it is" Wheelie said sealing it in a subspace pocket "Now for the MVS" he continued salvaging and gathering Lancelot pieces "A lot of this stuff can just be repaired" he said leaving.

Shirley was in the mall shopping with Rolo "Why am I here?" Rolo asked "Because I need an escort as ordered by Acting Commander Ashford" Shirley said from a clothes store's changing room. "Rolo" a sinister whisper said to him "Did you say something Shirley?" Rolo asked "No I didn't" Shirley said waking out in a purple ankle length skirt and a corseted tank top "I heard my name" Rolo said now becoming freaked out "Rolo shoot her" the whisper said and Shirley changed and paid for her new clothes "Rolo come on" Shirley said half way out into the mall "SHOOT HER NOW!" the voice said getting louder.

Shirley just noticed how empty the shops were "What, is going on?" Shirley asked before a malevolent laugh echoed through a speaker "Sweet innocent Shirley Fennete, lost her daddy at Narita. Mother's mad with grief. Soon herself will be joining dear old Daddy" the voice said in a child like form before rasping out the last part "Who are you?" Shirley shouted "You don't remember I'm shocked after all I just tried to wipe out an entire race of humanity" the voice once again shifting from innocent to evil "Mindghost!" Shirley said "Yes Bingo I'm the ghost of the mind!" Mindghost's voice laughed "How are you alive?" Rolo quivered "You see the impact of the Hadron Cannons didn't kill me just sent me into stasis lock and then I sent my mind out via the nearest Wi-Fi broadcasting tower and now I've been there ever since but soon that will change for now as we speak the Constructicons are digging up the knightmare body I had so I can return to it and rebuild it but first Rolo" Mindghost said as Rolo unwillingly pull his gun up. "I'm so sorry Shirley please forgive me" Rolo said as Mindghost used his arm to pull the trigger "Goodbye" Mindghost said "Now for Euphemia and Lelouch" Mindghost said moving away.

"Sir!" a soldier said to Lelouch "What is it soldier?" Lelouch asked "We just received some well terrible video footage" the soldier said bringing it up on the monitor "No, no, no please no, not her SHIRLEY!" Lelouch said in denial. "Lelouch?" Milly asked running in to see what her friend was upset about "No please not her too" Milly cried "I've sent out Marsden and Ratchet" The soldier said. Lelouch quickly ran out

At the mall Shirley was laying in the middle of the floor coughing up blood "I don't want to die" she though "SHIRLEY!" a voice shouted "Lulu?" she asked as tears were now flooding her eyes. "Shirley I'm here" Lelouch said holding her tightly "Lelouch no matter how many times I saw you I never told you that I love you, even if you were with Kallen and I was with Josh, Even if my memories were gone I would still love you, even if I'm reborn I'll still love you!" she said slowly closing her eyes "Shirley no, Shirley!" Lelouch said as his purple eyes flashed blue.

"Huh?" Lelouch asked as he stood in a warehouse "This is where I found Euphie in that...That's it!" Lelouch said picking up the young redhead "She's barely alive if I hurry I could still safe her!" Lelouch declared running out with a girl in his arms. Sometime later Lelouch entered a warehouse. In the middle of the warehouse was a pod like item. "The Stasis Pod I found Euphie in" Lelouch said lowering Shirley in there. "Hopefully this will heal your wound" Lelouch said smiling as the top of the pod closed with a slight hiss. "Whoever did this to you will face my wraith!" Lelouch said darkly clenching his fist.

"Easy Hightower" Scrapper the leader said pulling out a heavily damaged Knightmare frame "Geez" Mixmaster said looking at the heavily damaged mech "Well there's the problem half the under-skeleton is showing" The bulldozer Decepticon Rampage said. "Nevermind that" Mindghost said from a comm-link nearby "Plug you device into the cockpit" Mindghost ordered "Yes sir" Heavy Load said complying with him. Soon the eyes of the damaged Knightmare flared to life "I am back so beware humanity!" Mindghost said "Now for a new vehicle" Mindghost said scanning the area. "We already have one for you" Scrapper said "What!" Mindghost said "This vehicle we managed to steal" Mixmaster said "What is that thing?" Mindghost asked "It's an armour assault vehicle" Heavy load said. Mindghost looked over the black armoured van "I like it" Mindghost said scanning it.

Mindghost stood there in his new form "Excellent!" Mindghost said. "Now Mindghost TRANSFORM!" he said. Soon the black vehicle form leapt up onto its tailgate which separated into legs and then the rest of the van shifted with clicks and slides before a reptilian like up pop up "Ah finally" Mindghost said with almost a hissing tone in his voice. "Now for my next target" Mindghost said focusing. "Mindghost to Soundwave" Mindghost said.

Up in space a five pronged satellite of alien origins floated aimlessly "Soundwave acknowledges" Soundwave said "Hack into NEST's systems" Mindghost ordered. "Acknowledging request" Soundwave said hacking into NEST. "Soon I'll finish what I started all those months ago" Mindghost said.

At NEST Nina detected a hack "There's something hacking the system!" she exclaimed "Okay well I wonder how far they'll get, what with my randomization encryption firewall and several backup delta-class firewalls nothing can break that system, not even a Decepticon hacker" Wheeljack said "Are you sure of this?" Nina asked "Of course, heck the top ten Decepticon hacker couldn't break through with all the latest gear" Wheeljack continued. "Come to think of it who is the best Hacker?" Lelouch asked "Frenzy that guy could break gamma class firewalls in 5.2 seconds" Trailbreaker said "So I designed the Delta-class firewall with Perceptor" Wheeljack said.

"Soundwave to Mindghost I am unable to hack into NEST" Soundwave said "Why not!" "They have delta-class firewalls and a random encryption firewall" Soundwave said "Brilliant" Mindghost complained "I guess I have to go there myself and do it, but not without help Scourge, Bonecrusher" Mindghost said "I hear you General Mindghost" Scourge said "I'm here" Bonecrusher said "Meet me at this location!" Mindghost ordered as he moved out.

A couple of meters out of range of the NEST base Mindghost waited as a black rig with silver flames and an armoured vehicle rolled up and transformed into their other forms "Ah my friends how good to see you" Mindghost said "Nevermind the chit chat let's destroy something!" Bonecrusher said skating away "Always on the move" the dark Optimus Prime clone Scourge said "You know what he is like Scourge" Mindghost said looking at his team mate.

As soon as Bonecrusher got in range of the NEST base alarms started to blare and the defences activated "Who would be stupid to attack NEST head on?" Lennox asked "Three Decepticons in bound" Sam said "Who are they?" Lennox asked "You're not going to believe this but one of them looks like Optimus" Epps said "Scourge" Optimus said behind them. "That means the other must be Bonecrusher but as for the third I don't know" Jetfire said.

"Little Euphie, are you scared, if so why?" a voice asked making Euphie look around as Lelouch and Rolo were arguing "I couldn't help it, it was like watching myself unable to stop" Rolo started "The coldness of the surrounding darkness as you watch helplessly hoping it is a bad dream you'll wake up from" Euphie said "Yes thats how I felt ands by the time I got back in control it was too late" Rolo said "but how do you know?" Lelouch asked "Because that how I felt when Mindghost controlled me, and I think he's here" Euphie said. "How close?" Lelouch asked "Outside" Euphie said "Okay just stay here" Lelouch said to his sibling "All units converge on intruders and be careful Mindghost is back" Lelouch said as Burais and Sutherland zoomed out of the base.

"Mindghost, I thought he was offlined six months ago" Kallen said "I don't know how he survived but all units concentrate fire on him let the auto-guns handle the other two" Tohdoh said. "Don't forget me!" Josh said zooming out in a black Gloucester. "Josh get back, you can't do anything in your current state!" Euphie said over com. "Don't tell me I can't avenge my beloved!" Josh snarled "Lennox Shirley isn't dead" Lleouch said "What but how I saw her she was shot point blank!" "Come back and I'll tell you" Lelouch said. "Yes sir" Josh complied returning to base.

Lelouch once again felt some pain coming from his Geass eye "Lelouch!" Euphie shouted running over to her brother "My geass it's" "Blue" Euphie said "Blue that means my prime powers have fused with it I hope this can be used against Mindghost" Lelouch said picking up his helmet.

Outside the Decepticons were not moving back "These guys are not going to be stopped easily" Tohdoh said as his frame swung at Scourge as the Shinkirou flew out and landed in front of Mindghost "Ah, I take it you really enjoyed your trip into insanity?" Mindghost asked "no I didn't and now let me ask you a question" Lelouch said revealing his Prime Geass "What is your weakness?" he shouted making his optics turn purple with a blue ring "To destroy me you must extinguish my spark" Mindghost unwillingly said "All units, fire all weapons at Mindghost's spark chamber" Lelouch ordered as they all opened fire on the Decepticon "GENERAL!" Bonecrusher said as Optimus came up and punched his head causing an optic to pop out of his head before he was pulled into a headlock and one of Optimus' swords was shoved right though his head. "Good riddance" Optimus said retracting his sword "No!" Scourge said running away "They'll be back" Lelouch said.

Meanwhile in Egypt an F-22 raptor flew over head "Thundercracker to Soundwave, I think I've found what we've been looking for" Thundercracker said "Soundwave acknowledges" Soundwave said from space. "Soundwave to Megatron, the object has been found" Soundwave said "Excellent tell all forces to converge on the co-ordinates" Megatron growled.


	14. the threat under the sand

"Lelouch we've got Decepticon activity over Egypt" Euphie said "mobilise all teams to Egypt I want to know what they are doing there" Lelouch said. "Yes sir!" Euphie said going off to do her thing "This is troubling, the Decepticons have never acted on anything of this scale before, so what is so interesting in a desert filled with ancient relics and monuments that requires every Decepticon on Earth to go there?" Lelouch asked himself "Whatever it is, it isn't good" he finished.

Megatron looked at the remaining members of the force of Decepticons he brought to Earth: The Seekers Starscream and Thundercracker, Brawl, Shockwave, The Construticons and Scourge. "Today we see the glory of a Decepticon Empire rise up from the burning twisted waste that was once called Earth" Megatron declared "Soon more reinforcements will arrive to help us take this planet for our own" the cybertronian tyrant continued. "All Hail MEGATRON!" they shouted as Decepticon drop pods started to hit the desert sands "Ah, more of our brothers" Starscream said as more F-22 raptors arrive "Ah Ramjet and Thrust how good to see you" Thundercracker said "Of course brother" Ramjet said. Soon an attack helicopter entered the area "Ah, Grindor!" Megatron said "I will avenge my brother's death" And finally an alien ship appeared and transformed into Soundwave "Soundwave reporting for duty" he said as Ravage came up to him and nuzzled his leg earning him a pat from his master.

Optimus was on the Axalon an Autobot war ship with most of the Autobots gathered while Zero and the human NEST officers were on the Ikagure. "So many Decepticons" Shirley said from a communications station "But why are they here?" Lelouch asked as his eyes flashed blue.

Lelouch found himself in prehistoric Egypt with hundreds of transformers, or ancient versions of them anyway but there in the middle was a dagger like object with a glowing core that shone like a star and behind it was a pyramid looking object and in front of the pyramid was an alien looking obelisk. "The matrix of leadership" lelouch muttered before he was transported to a new place , the citadel of the prime "Welcome Lelouch Vi Britannia" one of the ancient primes said "You are here to not only save one but two worlds from a great evil" another prime said "What evil?" Lelouch asked "An ancient evil young one" a third prime said "What ancient evil?" Lelouch asked "You must not let the sword of Primus break the seal" the first prime said "What seal?" Lelouch asked "The seal to the united human consciousness" the second prime said "Only you can stop Ragnarok for you are the champion of the earth" the Primes chorused together.

"The matrix of leadership is down there and I'm betting that is what the Decepticons want" Lelouch said "Okay so we'll deploy the knightmares and battle the Decepticons while you go off and look for what the Decepticons are looking for." Euphie said while Euphie was talking Wheelie was spying in the background on the two "Would you excuse me Euphie" Lelouch said walking out "Oh no!" Wheelie said moving away but it was too late and Lelouch grabbed Wheelie and stormed off somewhere.

In teh mechanic's room Lelouch slammed Wheelie on a belt. "Hey watch it!" Wheelie barked "I don't know what you've been up to but I'm sick and tired of you sneaking around, listening to information, stealing old Knightmare frame parts and hacking into our databases, so it stops right now and you tell me what you have been doing otherwise, you see this energy saw, well let's just say you're going to have a splitting headache when it's done" Lelouch said pushing Wheelie slowly forward "Wait, I have been watching you but not for the decepticons" "Who?" Lelouch asked "I don't know, all I know is that it's a woman due to two things, one she wore high heeled boots and secondly she smelt like vanilla and pizza" Wheelie admitted "C.C" lelouch realized C.C. had sent Wheeliue who she most likely rescued to keep an eye on him and the others while she hid and work on something, what she was working on Lelouch didn't know/ "Your off the hook, for now" Lleouch said turning the saw off "That was a close one" Wheelie said in relief "Sorry for the interrogation but I needed to make sure""Oh no problem, she had spying on teh Decepticons" Wheelie said "You were sent to spy on them?" Lelouch asked.

I was and all I know is that the matrix they want it so they can bring something or someone back from a type of prison but they don't know where the prison is so they came to earth looking for something called the dark map, anyway they found it on Kamine Island where those ruins are if you closely enough at them you would've found some that looked like a triangle, so they sent a seeker to look around the world for triangle like buildings and structures with a cybertronian energy source. So they found out that the pyramid hid one of the thirteen doorways something the humans called a thought elevator. Only the Decepticons hit a snag, the fact that they couldn't fit in the elevator so the imprisoned one sent someone human to release him, so in return for releasing him he gave the human a biological code for immortality that the human could pass it onto another human until he was released. Wheelie said relaying the information he had learn. "However once the other twelve primes learnt about this they also gave the code to twelve humans to try and stop the seal from being broken, however they selected one of the twelve to be a champion selector in case the seal was broken, the human who became the selector was the one who received the code from the one who imprisoned the great evil" Wheelie said. "Alright so we have to stop the Decepticons from trying to destroy us, claim the matrix of leadership and save the world all in approximately two days" Lelouch said.

As soon as NEST touched down gunfire rained on them "Find out where those barrages are coming from" Lelouch ordered "Sir, Yes sir!" the soldiers said "Euphie locate the Decepticons and make sure teh Autobots can touch down!" Lelouch ordered from the Shinkirou "I'm already on it" "Suzaku, prepae for aerial combot and that include you as Kallen, Gino and Rolo!" Lelouch said "Yes sir!" the group said "Prima!" "I'm on it!" Prima said in her silver Gloucester "Witwicky, Todoh, Epps take forward position, Fig take a platoon of Sutherlands and guard the western flank, Graham take your unit to eastern flank" Lelouch ordered "Lelouch the Decepticons are closing in fast on your position" Euphie said "Alright team let's rollout!" Lelouch ordered moving forward "Yes sir" "Its time this robots get a taste of NEST up close and personal" Epps said "All I know is that after this I'm going home and kiss my girlfriend and ask her to whisper camshaft to me" Sam said "I was unaware your girlfriend was a grease monkey" the British voice of Graham said "Shut it" Sam said. "I would agree with that statement, men!" Euphie barked "Sorry ma'am" Sam said.

Lelouch joined the flyers in the skies above the battlefield "Everything's clear up here" Rolo said "I'm not too sure about that Rolo considering we have incoming missiles" Kallen said throwing up her shield as did the others "I'm impressed" a voice said "Shockwave!" Lelouch said lowering his shield so he could use his Zero cannon "I wasn't expecting you to be so well prepared, troops in positions, you in the sky getting a good view of the area" Shockwave said "Still no visual" Euphie said "Of course not Shockwave won't let his opponent to been seen unless he wants them to" Lelouch said "Lelouch The Autobots are five minutes out, what should we do?" Suzaku asked. "Wait it out" Lelouch said "Okay, we'll wait" Suzaku said sighing.

Shockwave fired barrage after barrage at the group "These insects are holding better than I thought" he said until he realised something "One of them is missing" he said "Surprise" Lelocuh said firing his hadron cannon at the hidden Decepticon, causing him to go offline "Get to the pyraminds!" Lelouch ordered the sky bound team "The pyramids?" Kallen asked "There is something located there that the Decepticons must not obtain!" Lelouch shouted "And what would happen if they obtain this thing?" Suzaku asked "Something bad" Lelouch said.

"Starscream, Thundercracker, Grindor take down those annoyances!" Megatron ordered his three flyers "Yes master!" the three said taking off "Soon my master will be revived from that retched seal!" Megatron said "Decepticon attack!" he ordered smiling his dark tyrant's smile.

Lelouch saw the three Decepticons "We have incoming!"" He warned the others about the upcoming attack "How long?" Kallen asked "five minutes" Lelouch said judging the distance on his radar "We'll be ready for them" Gino said "Are you sure?" Rolo asked "Just stick with me, okay Rolo" Lelouch said to his brother "right" Rolo smiled. "Heads up!" Kallen said. Starscream launched a barrage at Lelouch and Suzaku "Shield up" "Absolute defence up!" the pilots said activating their defences.

The sky battle was fierce with both sides exchanging blows and impacts at a quick rate, Kallen and Rolo were battling Grindor, Thundercracker was attacking Gino and Starscream was being handled by Lelouch and Suzaku. Starscream was losing badly until he noticed Kallen's back uncovered "Perfect!" he said in a evil manner unloading all of his missiles that were sakurarite tipped at Kallen "No, KALLEN!" Lelouch shouted flying in between the missiles and Kallen, the explosion was heard and all of a sudden the world slowed down, the sound become muffled as the Shinkirou started to fall from the sky. Kallen shouted something but what she shouted she couldn't hear it.

To Lelouch he could see all that was happening at normal time "Brilliant why didn't I activate my shields?" he asked, no longer being able to see the battle, however he checked his radar to see an unknown energy signature coming towards him "What is that?" Lelouch asked pulling it up on the main screen. There flying towards him was a pink version of the Lancelot Conquista. The Lancelot grabbed the Shinkirou and eased it to the ground.

As soon as the Shinkirou landed Lelouch exited the mech and studied it "Man Rakshata is going to kill me for this" he groaned "Look on the bright side at least your okay" a voice said, "No way" Lelouch exclaimed, because standing behind him in a white pilot's outfit was his friend and partner C.C. "It's good to see you" Lelouch said hugging his friend "You too Lelouch" C.C. said with her emerald hair blowing around "So why did you have to hide?" Lelouch asked "I had to make sure what they were up to, which is why I hid unlike last time we dealt with here I was looking at ancient ruins that were linked to the Transformers" C.C. said.

Suddenly the area near them became illuminated with a bright blue light. Soon metallic sand started to swirl around the light and form an object with two curved ends with one going to the right and one going to the left "What is that?" C.C asked "The Matrix of Leadership" Lelouch said grabbing the object "The Matrix cannot be found, it must be earned" a deep voice said as Lelouch looked into the marvellous Transformer relic "We've got it before they did" Lelouch said before a beam of blue light hit the Shinkirou and repaired the damage done to it by Starscream, "He is the champion" C.C. said smiling before she heard something "I understand" she muttered.

"I'm sorry Lelouch but I must go even though we just meet up again" C.C. said walking towards the pyramids "goodbye" C.C. said entering a gate "C.C." LElouch shouted as teh Lancelot Albion landed "That was C.C?" Suzaku asked running over to his friend "Yeah it was" Lelouch said "They plan to break the seal, do not let the seal break" a Prime said "The seal" "what seal?" Suzaku asked "Grab a weapon and come on!" Lelouch said running towards the slowly closing gate "Wait up!" Suzaku said grabbing his sword. "Lelouch!" Suzaku shouted as they entered the gate.

After shielding their eyes from a blinding white light, Lelouch and Suzaku saw they were on some kind of floating platform "Lelouch?" "Yeah "Where are we?" "I'm not sure" teh pair interacted. "But I have a feeling we're about the find out" Lelouch said with his eyes flashing blue.


	15. The Fallen arrives

Lelouch and Suzaku explored the structure. "Okay so this is not Egypt" Suzaku said "Thanks for stating the obvious" Lelouch said in mock appreciation "The structure looks Celtic" he continued. Soon Lelouch heard something "Hide!" he ordered his friend as the pair dashed off the platform and behind a pillar near the stairs "Soon this retched world will be left behind so we can start a new world" a grand voice "The Emperor?" Suzaku asked "I agree my dear, don't you C.C.?" a female voice "yes I agree" C.C. said "What are they doing here?" Suzaku asked in terror "I don't know" Lelouch said "Yes in a matter of moments this world will be no more" a young voice said. That voice Lelouch remembered from somewhere. "Soon the sword of Akasha that destroy the collective subconscious" the female said "Mother what are you doing?" Lelouch said. Soon Lelouch realised where they were. "No it can't be!"

Suzaku saw his friend freaking out "Lelouch?" he asked "The Fallen Prime, Akasha the sword of Primus, the seal that must not be broken, this is it, the structure we're standing in is a prison not a temple" Lelouch said. "A what?" Suzaku asked in a loud whisper "But how would the seal...code and Geass, they're the keys to the prison, a code and geass of his own and one code and geass of his enemy, two to release him, two to power him but, what two items do which" he muttered "Speak English!" Suzaku said "Hold on Suzaku, that's it I've got to stop them come on!" Lelouch shouted running. "STOP!"

"What is this?" the Emperor asked "Stop, right now!" Lelouch said "Ah, my son how glorious you could be here as we release the new world" Charles said "You're not making a better world" Lelouch said "What do you mean my son?" Marianne asked "This was not designed to destroy the human subconscious, it was designed to destroy a seal" Lelouch said. It was at this point that C.C. and V.V. eyes widen "Do you mean?" C.C. asked "Yes but before I give my answer, there is one question I want answered" Lelouch said looking at his parents. "Why was my mother killed and we her children abandoned?"

"That is the question you want answered?" Charles roared as Suzaku drew his sword and stood next to Lelouch "Wow I never knew the guy had anger problems" Lelouch said lightly "The reason your mother was killed was, she changed your father" V.V. said "But there is more isn't there?" Lelouch asked V.V. "Oh, but of course and you know of it don't you champion of the earth?" V.V. asked "Of course fallen disciple" Lelouch said to V.V. "So you know about me and the Fallen?" V.V. asked.

"Of course but the one thing I want to know is why?" "You wouldn't understand, when we were kids it was constant bloodshed and battle for a throne that would rule the world, anyway when a man came up to us and offered us a chance to rule we took it with great pride, but soon our mother died and we created a plan to create a world without lies. One day your mother and C.C. stumbled onto the plan and then we began searching for it" V.V. said "Only to find it here in Egypt" C.C. said. "So you killed mother because she discovered something that she wasn't supposed to didn't she?" Lelouch asked "Again you know so much yet you ask question, yes she did and I killed her only for her to be helped. But now the plan is in motion and I can give up this act!" V.V. said as his eyes became orange "Now arise my master and take the powers of your own and your enemy to break the seal!" V.V. said as the golden sky collapsed into the inside of a metal sphere and above them was a metallic moon with ancient cybertronian written on it. "OH NO!" Lelocuh said.

Back in Egypt Optimus was now taking on Grindor, Megatron and Starscream with the various NEST soldiers and Autobots looking on as the four tangled. Grindor tried to take Optimus down with his wrist blades only to have his head ripped apart by Optimus who was now on top of his shoulders with a hook in each side of his face. Optimus jumped down grabbed Starscream's arm and threw him away tumbling over and over. Optimus then looked around for Megatron only to feel a sharp object enter his chest followed by an explosion "Goodbye my brother" Megatron said removing the energon covered bayonet of his cannon out of Optimus. The good guys were devastated as Optimus' body crashed into the hot sands of Egypt leaking Engergon and oil "Optimus NOO!" Euphie said "It can't be" Kallen said "Get up, come on Optimus!" Gino said. "Decepticons, prepare to conquer!" Megatron ordered "Sir, YES SIR!" they shouted in unison "Soundwave prepare more troops!" Megatron said. "Acknowledged" Soundwave said taking off to space.

Back in the prison Lelouch stared in shock and horror as in the centre of the 'moon' was the Autobot insignia "Now that the last prime is dead we can now begin starting with that lock" V.V. said as a spiral made of silver chrome appeared in the middle of the platform "V.V what is the meaning of this?" Charles barked "You talk too much" V.V. said with his eyes glowing orange "What is this!" Charles asked as he was becoming particles of orange light, "NO!" Marianne said as the same thing happened to her only she was giving off blue particles "Mother!" Lelouch shouted as the two groups of light particles entered the bases of the spiral causing two prongs to pierce the eyes of the insignia on the moon. "Now arise, my Master" V.V. said as the moon retracted like a flower to reveal an alien mech inside of it "Now it can't be" C.C said in fear as she joined Lelouch and Suzaku "This is bad I take it?" Suzaku asked "YOU THINK! The Fallen will destroy and enslave the human race and then repeat what he did to Earth on Cybertron" Lelouch said. a warm feeling was coming from his hand "Come on; we're getting out of here" Lelouch said using the matrix to open a door.

Soon the Fallen stood fully and looked around "So I have been released from my ancient tomb" he said "Of course Master" V.V. said "Ah you must be the code carrier of my" The Fallen said "Of course master" "Now for your reward of a nice slumber" The Fallen said as an orange light engulfed V.V. "Master what are you doing?" he asked "Taking back the power I gave you considering I'm now free" The Fallen said as V.V. slumped to the floor "Now I must obtain the matrix" The Fallen said opening a door into the desert.

"Get into the frames, who knows what will be coming after us" Lelouch said as the trio reached their frames "C.C. how long until the fallen arrives?" Lelouch asked "not long now that the last prime is dead" C.C. said "Optimus is dead?" Suzaku asked using his radar to find Optimus "Spark pulse is at zero" Suzaku said "that means we have no hope to defeat him" C.C. said. As C.C. said that Lelouch remembered something, the champion of the earth could defeat the Fallen. "C.C. Suzaku, regroup with the others, I'll hold him off until you get the others back to Japan" Lelouch said flying off "NO LELOUCH!" Suzaku said "Suzaku look after Nunnally and Euphie for me" Lelouch said moving away "You fool!" Suzaku shouted flying the other direction.

The Fallen looked at the hot desert "Where am I?" he asked "About to be blown into oblivion!" Lelouch said firing some Hadron shot at the Fallen "Insect" The Fallen said thrusting the staff in his hands at Lelouch only to met with the Absolute defence shield "So you are not an insect after all" The Fallen said "Thanks for the compliment" Lelouch said smiling from the Shinkirou "However that will not save you!" The Fallen said using his fist to impact the shield causing it to crack under the impact of his fist "Impressive, I couldn't imagine this much of a fight" Lelouch said smiling.

Back at the ships C.C. stepped out of her Lancelot and saw Kallen race to her "C.C where's Lelouch?" she asked "The first time you see me in months and you are worried about Lelouch" C.C. said "Well, he's our leader now where is he?" Kallen asked again. Meanwhile on the bridge "Take off now!" Suzaku ordered "No General Lamperouge is not yet on board" a pilot said "Those were the orders of General Lamperouge" Suzaku said "What do you mean?" Euphie asked "Lelouch said to regroup and head to Japan while he held off the Enemy he was facing, Euphie I don't think Lelouch is coming back" he said in sorrow. "No please no" she wailed into Suzaku's shirt "There, there I'm sure he'll be alright" Suzaku said soothing the young princess in his arms.

Lelouch and The Fallen were still attacking each other over Egypt "Why fight for them boy?" The fallen asked swiping at the Knightmare of his enemy "I fight for them because I choose to, because I can't see evil harm them. Even if you attacked a stranger that I have no clue to their identity I will still fight for them!" Lelouch declared "Ha, your reasons will get you killed!" the Fallen said. "Bring it on!" Lelouch said.

The Fallen started to use his energy attacks against Lelouch which proved futile against his absolute defence shield. After every attack Lelocuh would fire all weapons at The Fallen in hope of doing some damage. "You are proving to be annoyance towards me" The Fallen said preparing a ball of fire "Oh, shit!" Lelouch exclaimed. "Computer activate autopilot and fly teh Shinkirou out of here" Lelouich ordered hiding the Matrix in the cockpit under the controls. "Now to teleport down to the ground" Lelouch said warping to the sandy surface below.

"Hey ugly; down here!" Lelouch shouted trying to get the attention of The Fallen, and he was successful in doing it. The Fallen changed his target to the boy. "Goodbye boy and I hope never to see you again: FALLEN FIRE!" he shouted destroying Lelouch. "Now, nothing will stop me from taking over the universe" The Fallen said declaring victory.

Back at the hangar of the NEST ship Ikagure teh Shinkirou landed. "Lelouch?" Kallen asked as she walked over to teh cockpit, it hissed opening to reveal an empty cockpit "NO, NO PLEASE NO!" Kallen shouted as her voice brought others over, Ohgi quickly held Kallen and ordered Tamaki and others to get the others back. Kallen cried bitterly into her friend's arms. Suzaku saw the empty cockpit and felt his heart sink like a stone in water "Why him?" he heard Kallen sniffled "WHY!" She shouted out of anger and pain. Suzaku just bowed his head in shame. Prima stepped into teh cockpit and retrieve the Matrix, "he gave us his life so we may live on and protect this world." She said as her tears splashed on the Matrix. "We will never forget you Lelouch Vi Britannia" Prima said walking away slowly.


	16. The fall of hope, rise of courage

Megatron and The Fallen stood side by side as they looked at the swarm of Decepticons before them "My Master all is ready for your conquest" Megatron said "No there is still one thing that needs doing, breaking the will of these humans, take out their most powerful" The Fallen said "Of course my master" Megatron said entering his flight mode and took off for where the most powerful people lived. The Fallen had a smirk on his face "Soon the dark will be so great that no light will shine!" he said darkly.

Over the skies of the Britannian capital, the royal family gathered on a private ship of theirs. "Schnizel, I am worried about father" Oddysseus said "I am too was he not supposed to be here a day ago" Guinvere the first princess said "I know this is troubling me as well" Schnizel said. Soon the alarms blared "Unknown aircraft approaching "Hail it" Schnizel said "We can't its jamming our signal" the captain said "Alright evacuate everyone on board." Schinzel said "Yes sir" the captain said "Attention all passengers please make your way to the escape pods immediately" the pilot said going to his own pod with his co-pilot. As soon as people entered the pods the doors locked and then nothing else happened.

Schnizel was shocked until a metallic voice was heard over the speakers. "Good day ladies and gentlemen of the Britannian imperial family, I am Megatron, you should know that you have just sealed your doom but entering the pods on this ship which I have reprogrammed as nothing more than holding cells" Megatron said "Now say goodbye" Megatron said firing upon the imperial cruiser.

Soundwave viewed the footage and then sent a transmission to every screen in the world "People of this worthless planet, I am The Fallen, and I am here to deliver a message to you, Abandon hope for we have killed your ruling family, and you all have the honour of watching" The Fallen said smiling as the screen shifted to the footage of the cruiser flying normally. Soon that ship was attacked and blown up into oblivion and everyone human life on board with it. Soon the whole world was speechless; from Britannian nobles to numbers who rebelled against the empire no one spoke from the sight of what just happened. "You have twenty four hours to surrender" The Fallen said.

On the Ikagure, the footage left two princesses in shock and grief for they had watched their whole family die in a fireball high in the sky "No, please tell me it was faked" Cornelia said to the nearest tech officer "I can't I'm sorry ma'am but that footage was real as our own satellites obtained the footage, no escape pods were launch I'm sorry" the officer said. Euphemia stood still, not breathing not moving, the only movement was from the tears rapidly falling down her face in shock and lost "Mother" were the only words she murmured "Eupihe?" Cornelia asked hugging her sister. In that moment from Euphie not feeling anything to the warm embrace of her sister's she brought the damn holding her tears back "NOOOOO!" She shouted louder than a banshee "Calm down, calm down it will be alright Euphie" Cornelia said as her voice started to shake, "Cornelia will we be killed as well?" Euphie asked in terror "I don't know" Cornelia said.

At the Japanese Government bureau Nunnally heard the fate of her family and broke down in the middle of the beautiful garden place there as per her instruction "No, please let this be a nightmare" Nunnally said clutching her dress and shredding tears quickly, her maid and friends Sayako looked on helplessly at the young viceroy, soon Jeremiah joined her and placed a hand on the maid's shoulder "I feel like we should do something without an emperor, the colonies will throw themselves into anarchy" Sayako said "My know my beloved but what can we do?" Jeremiah asked, "For starters you could hold me" Sayako said "Of course my ninja princess" Jeremiah said. Nunnally looked up at the sky and became determined "Lord Gottward" she requested "Yes your highness?" Jeremiah asked "Call a press conference" Nunnally said "For when?" "An Hour's time and make sure it is broadcasted around the world and to every ship" Nunnally instructed before moving her wheelchair to her bedroom "What is she up to?" Jeremiah asked.

An hour later the press conference was held and Nunnally entered head held up high, "Good day even though this day has been filled with many tragedies, I've called you here for another reason today" Nunnally started. "And that reason would be?" Diethard asked. "To tell people that from this day forth I Nunnally Vi Britannia proclaim myself temporary Empress of the Royal Brittanian Empire until a true emperor or Empress can be selected." Nunnally proclaim. To say the world was shocked that a Viceroy declared herself Empress was no joke, people didn't realise she was not that ship that the Decepticons destroyed, "your highness if I may ask why did you just declare that to the world?" a reporter said "To show our enemies that even when they think they're have taken down the world leaders, one may remain and show their courage to show themselves and not cower in the dark like they hoped we would" Nunnally said. "Empress, with you and your sisters being alive why did you choose to take the Empress title?" another reporter asked "I need my sisters to command NEST and they can't do that if they empress now can they?" Nunnally asked.

On the Ikagure, the NEST forces heard about the royal family dying "That's it we're dead" Tamaki said as he held his arm. Gino and Anya looked bummed "We should've been protecting them" Gino said "I agree but we were assigned to NEST by the Viceroy" Anya said, Villeta and Ohgi were snuggled up together "I didn't think thing would go like this did you Ohgi?" Villeta asked "No I didn't" Ohgi said. The Japanese Soldiers were drinking tea and having ceremony to remember the dead, Kallen was with them. C.C and Prima looked out the window "We can't stop him now" Prima said sadly "I know my dear sister" C.C said placing a firm hand on Prima's shoulders, "I just wish there was a way to stop him" Prima said.

Suzaku was alone wallowing in self pity while having the TV on, his TV was the only one turn on onboard the ship because he just didn't have the will after hearing the bad news to turn it off. An hour later something caught he's attention "Nunnally?" He asked "I Nunnally Vi Britannia proclaim myself temporary Empress of the Royal Brittanian Empire" once those words were spoken the hope Suzaku had long lost returned to him stronger than before. "There is hope after all" he said grabbing his pilot's suit before settling on the long forgotten knight's uniform hanging in the cupboard. "I may as well" Suzaku said.

Soon Suzaku was walking through the barracks dressed in his old knights attire passing down hearted NEST Soldiers, who upon seeing Suzaku was filled with hope and courage, heck when he passed Epps a loud Yeehah was heard and soon the contagious hope of Suzaku Kururugi filled the ship and soon everyone was preparing to take on whatever the enemy had prepared. Soon he reached where Euphemia was "Brigadier Britannia, Major Kururugi reporting for duty ma'am" Suzaku said "Thank you major, now what seems so important" Euphie said "I was wondering if I could see Nunnally?" Suzaku asked "Of course you don't my permission Suzaku, have a good time with her" Euphie said.

Soon Suzaku was at the imperial bureau and headed for the empress of Britannia "Empress Vi Britannia" he said saluting "At ease Major, I take it word has gotten out of my new title?" she asked "negative most of the screens on the Ikagure were off in fear of bad news" Suzaku said. "I see" Nunnally said "I think this may be a good time to come up with a plan" Suzaku said "I've been working on one; you have a lot of customized Knightmares don't you?" Nunnally asked "Yeah we do, why?" "Just go get the pilots of those frames and bring them here I'll explain" Nunnally said "Yes you highness" Suzaku said.

Suzaku returned with Euphie, Tohdoh, Kallen, Rolo, Anya and Gino "Seven, all right I can work with this" Nunnally said "I know you are unaware that due to the death of the royal family I have taken the role of Empress temporarily" Nunnally said "That is why I have assembled you here so I can have a unit similar to the knights of the rounds, only I think the name my brother chose will do, my arise my black knights" Nunnally said "What is our first order, as your new knight squadron?" Suzaku said "prepare for battle" Nunnally said "For which I will be joining you" Nunnally said "um, why?" Kallen asked "How can a leader expect his followers to follow him if he doesn't lead himself?" Nunnally asked "Lelouch's words" Suzaku said "Yes I agree" Tohdoh said "He really did pass he wisdom on to you didn't he?" Gino said "I guess, hey where is C.C. and Prima?" the young empress asked "Back on the ship" Suzaku said "well then shall we, oh and get Jeremiah on board ASAP" Nunnally said.

Soon on the Ikagure the Black knights were in their uniforms and were prepping their gear. Jeremiah was given an orange knightmare frame."Are the Autobots ready?" Euphie asked zipping up her rose coloured Britannian devicer suit "Unknown" Suzaku said doing the same to his white uniform "I don't care let's just take care of them" Gino said pulling on his uniform's pants, "I agree we do not know what the Decepticons are doing" Anya said in her purple uniform "All I know is that they are going down hard" Kallen said finishing preparing her red black knight devicer suit "I agree however there is one question bothering" Tohdoh said in his blue Black knight uniform "Which is?" C.C. said getting into her pilot's uniform "Why are gentlemen getting changed with the ladies of the squadron?" he asked "Euphie wanted a perv session" Suzaku said "SUZAKU!" Euphie squealed "Who cares come on!" Kallen said walking out.

Down in the hangar bay Soldiers, technicians and officers landed up and saluted the brave group of pilots "Who are we?" Euphie shouted "NETWORK ELEMENTS SOLDIERS TRANSFORMERS, GO NEST!" everyone shouted approaching their frames. Nunnally and Cornelia were already in the Gawain "So think you're ready?" Cornelia asked her sister "As I'll ever be" Nunnally said. "I hope so" Cornelia said smiling. Euphie grabbed Suzaku's hand for a minute and kissed him "For luck" she said softly before receiving a kiss for Suzaku "for luck to you" he said stroking her face gently "Alright if your done with the kisses I suggest we get ready" Gino said.

At NEST base Alpha the Autobots were preparing under command of Jetfire "Alright men, I know we're without Optimus, the Decepticons are amassing an army and we have little to no hope of winning this fight, all I wanted to say is, if I have the choice I won't want to offline with anyone else besides my friends and allies" he said "HOO HAH!" the Autobots said "Okay I've been wanting to say this for a while now Autobots Transform And Rollout!" Jetfire ordered.


	17. Hope from within the darkness

The black Knight squadron was over Tokyo where the Fallen and the Decepticons would be coming. "Form up men" Euphie said "Guren here" "Lancelot Albion ready" "Shinkirou fully loaded" "Tristan ready for combat ma'am" "Mordred operational" "Vincent ready" "Lancelot Frontier ready to go" "Gawain at full power" "Zangetsu combat ready" "Sutherland ES ready" "Gloucester Orange ready to deliver" the forces said "Okay we'll drop down in the settlement and prepare a trap for them" Nunnally said "Yes your highness" they said.

The Autobots rolled into the settlement's main square and transformed, "Okay give me a status report" Jetfire said "Nothing on scanners yet" Bumblebee said "okay hold this area, if the decepticons take this we're done for" Elita-1 said "Yes ma'am" they said before Ironhide turned to her "Am I being a good leader Ironhide" Elita asked "Yes ma'am and I'm not saying that because you the femme of a prime" Ironhide said "Knights ten clicks out" Trailbreaker said securing a turret in the north quarter of the square. "Decepticons on RADAR" Wheeljack shouted "Alright team, let's do this" Jetfire said "I'll be stationed at the rear just in case" Ratchet said "Good idea, Bumblebee you and Jazz cover Ratchet, Sideswipe, Arcee Twins forward positions; Ironhide, Trailbreaker left flank" Jetfire ordered. "Yes sir" "Chromia, Flareup Silverbolt take the right flank I don't want any sneaking up on us" Jetfire then said "Wheeljack Inferno cover the south" Elita ordered "Okay now we just need the human backup" Jetfire said.

The Knightmare team landed to see the Autobots in position "Jetfire" Nunnally said over comm. "Your highness, we're all set up and the cons are a couple of kilometres out" Jetfire said "Very good" Nunnally said "So, do you think we'll survive this?" Ironhide asked Suzaku "No knows, if we had Lelouch and Optimus then it would a different story" Suzaku said "We've all dealt with wars in different way kid" Ironhide said "I know I just wish that" "Your leader didn't die, I've seen three leaders die in battle and each one succeeding that leader was nervous as a protoform standing in front of a fully armed soldier" Ironhide said "Okay good to know" Suzaku said nervously.

"INCOMING!" Sideswipe said firing shots at Decepticon soldiers "Contact here!" Silverbolt said, "I'vve got incoming here as well" Inferno said "We're surrounded" Ironhide said firing his cannons with Suzaku using his VARIS rifle. Euphie was covering Elita's back "This is impossible" Euphie said before looking over at the Gawain which was with Jetfire "Please be careful Nunnally" she whispered "I need some help over here" Gino said as two seekers attacked him "Hold on Gino" Kallen said trying to take down Long Haul, Scrapper and Mixmaster with the twins and Arcee. "This is Prima, I've got a problem here" Prima said as she and Sideswipe tried to take on a shuttled Decepticon Movor. Jeremiah had a hard time handling Brawl, Onslaught and Vortex by himself "I need help" he said panting "Hold on help's on the way" Hound said, following behind Hound was a hot rod "Hotshot transform" "Hound Transform" the two Autobots said blasting away "I don't think we'll get out of here alive" Hotshot said "Can it rookie" Hound said blasting away at anything decepticon that moved.

The Fallen watched in his jet mode high above the battle with Megatron in his jet form "Soon my disciple we will rule this world" The Fallen said "Yes my master" Megatron growled. The Decepticons were gaining the upper hand in this fight. The Decepticon Rotor was positioned right behind Tohdoh with his rotor blades in stabbing position when a bullet struck him, causing him to crash to the ground making Tohdoh turn around "What?" the knightmare pilot asked before seeing a green Sutherland on the ridge.

"Boo YAH!" Sam shouted loading another shell into his rifle "Okay, Ms Croomy next target" Sam requested as he's frame took up sniping positions "Next target is a Decepticon named Mega Octane, the missile truck looking one behind the Vincent" Cecile said "Yes ma'am locking on target. Firing in 3...2...1" Sam said pulling the trigger making another con go down in a splatter of energon. "Nice shot" Rakshata said smiling "Thanks" Sam smiled. Behind Sam the Scorpion Decepticon Scorponok, "SAM BEHIND YOU!" Prowl shouted shooting the scorpion trying to get it away from the human crew that were providing Sniper support. "This spot has been compromised, move!" Sam said to the tech crew "This is it, we can't win" Lloyd cried. Soon something was heard over head. "Guys someone is sending us an order to fall back" Sam said.

The Black Knights and Autobots were huddled up back to back "Nice knowing you" Wheeljack said "We're all gonna die" Mudflap said "Now don't be saying that ya pansy" Skids said "Fine, We're Dead!" Mudflap said "Not helping" Kallen said "Fall back!" Suzaku said "What?" Kallen asked "I just received an order to fall back" Suzaku said "I agree, Autobots transform and fall back" Jetfire said "Knights I suggest the same attack strategy" Nunnally said "What?" Tohdoh said "Fall back in other words" Kallen said angrily "And when I see the person who gave the order they're dead meat" Kallen said.

At the base everyone landed safely to see a black knightmare standing at the end of the base "Right" Kallen said jumping out of her frame "I'm going to kick his ass for making us retreat!" Kallen growled walking to the frame "Kallen, we don't know who it is" Suzaku said. "Kallen listen to Suzaku" Euphie ordered "Col. Kozuki stand down!" Nunnally ordered. "Alright who do you think you are to make us retreat?" Kallen growled. She got a surprise, for there standing in front of her was someone she never expected to see "If that is what you think Col. Kozuki then perhaps we can talk about it later" the figure said "Yes Sir, Zero" Kallen said feeling regret for shouting at him "C.C, Prima make sure we are at full strength before the next assault" "Yes sir" the immortal sisters said "Suzaku make sure Nunnally stays out of the battle" "Understood" Suzaku said "Cornelia make sure we have enough back up in case we have injuries and casualties" Zero said "Yes sir" "Um General Lamperouge" Nunnally said "Yes Viceroy?" Zero asked "I'm now a temporary empress" Nunnally said as Zero turned to Suzaku who nodded "I'm sorry your highness for ordering you" Zero said "Apology accepted" Nunnally said "Now if you'll excuse me I will be in my quarters" Zero said.

An hour later Kallen knocked on Zero's door "Enter" he said as Kallen entered looking down. When Zero heard the door hiss close he stood up and removed he's mask "I'm sorry for snapping Lelouch" Kallen said "Kallen" Lelouch said turning around before being flung onto the bed with his girlfriend crying in his arm "It's okay" Lelouch said softly "I thought I was never going to see you again" Kallen wailed becoming hysterical "Hey, hey now come on" Lelocuh said drawing her closer to him, The scene in front of him was heartbreaking. Soon Kallen fell asleep and Lelouch laid her down and draped his cape over her before changing into his usual NEST uniform.

"General on deck" Lennox said "Thank you Lennox" Lelouch said "Lelouch!" Euphie said "Okay good to see you too Euphie, now mind telling why Nunna is Empress, I know our father died at the hands of the fallen" Lelouch said "That's not all; the royal family was wiped out by Megatron. Nunnally, Cornelia, Rolo and us the only remaining Royals left" Euphie said. "I see" Lelouch said "Sir, Grimlock and Sludge have just arrived back from China with a battalion of the Empress' best warriors" Epps said "Thank you Epps" Lelocuh said sinking into a chair nearby "I'm sorry" Euphie said leaving with the other soldiers making the command centre empty.

Soon the command doors open to reveal Kallen holding Zero's cape around her like a blanket and spots Lelouch at the main console looking alone and sorrowful "Lelouch?" she asked tenderly placing a hand on his shoulder. "Kallen, you have been a point of refuge in a storm and now I need you more than ever" he said "I understand" Kallen said curling up to him "I haven't seen you this affectionate before" Lelouch chuckled "That's because you didn't 'die' before" Kallen said smiling "I guess" Lelouch said not noticing the others watching him.

"Doesn't that just warm your heart?" Suzaku said holding Euphie "I agree" Milly said snuggled up to Rivalz, Cornelia was being held by Gilford, Anya and Rolo were kissing each other. Josh felt left out before his girl was still healing "Hey" a soft feminie voice said "Shirley" Josh said pulling her into his arms "Have I told you how much I love you?" Josh asked "I know" Shirley said kissing him sweetly.

Lelouch was looking at the main screen "Optimus" he said softly "What?" "Kallen prepare for teh next assault" Lelouch ordered "And you guys stop standing around and acting like lovers at a couple's retreat" he said to the group of friends outside the door "Those Decepticons aren't going to know what hit them!" Lelouch said grabbing his Zero helm. "But, we are lovers" Rivalz said.

Lloyd was checking out Lelouch's new Lancelot Albion "It looks more sinister in black" Cecile said "It was created by the old primes" Lelouch said "What's it called?" Lloyd asked "The Lancelot Albion Shadow" Lelouch said "They called it that?" "No I did they wanted some other name that was too long" Lelouch said "Okay" Lloyd said. "Now for the main event" Lelouch said walking off.

"I have what you require" C.C. said joining her accomplice "Thank you C.C and welcome back" Lelouch smiled "So you and Kallen huh?" C.C. asked "Yeah" Lelouch sighed "How did it happen?" "A Milly event" Lelouch laughed "That girls does have strange events, but how is this going to help?" C.C. asked "Wait and see"

Once the black knight squadron was seated Lelouch brought up the strategic map of their last skirmish "Does anyone know what we're looking at?" Lleouch asked "A battle map of Tokyo Settlement's main square" Euphie said "good work, now why are we looking at this?" Lelouch asked "So we can better plan an effective counter strike and defence of the square" C.C said "Excellent, now the Autobots will sort themselves out but now, can anyone tell me why the Gawain was here" Lelouch said point to where the Gawain was at the centre of the battle "It was there due to that point being the location of Jetfire" Nunnally said "Okay, now Suzaku on the left flank when he should've been at the centre" Lelouch said "I landed there" Suzaku said "Okay no well the Gawain at the back to give the rear some extra defence and to make sure that it covers the 180 degrees in front of it" Lelouch said "The size of the Gawain would not be optimal for that attack stratergy" Lloyd said "However, if it was say airborne?" Lelouch said "I get it now, surprise them, with an air assault" Nunnally said. "Right however the seekers will also be up there, which is why I want the Vincent to cover the Gawain" Lelouch said "But what about the Guren, Lancelot and Tristan?" Kallen asked "They'll be stationed at the front with the Shinkirou and Zangetsu stationed left flank The Gloucester orange and Sutherland ES will be at the right flank." Lelouch said "Any disagreements?" he asked to which no one answered "Very good, now go and get some rest, we launch early" Lelouch said.


	18. A night of warriors and leaders

"Okay we're heading into the battlefield" Lelouch said from the Albion Shadow "All pilots are ready" Suzaku said getting into their positions in the square "I wonder why C.C isn't a part of this battle?" Nunnally asked "She's got a different assignment" Lelouch said "What's her assignment" Prima asked "relax Prima your sister will not be hurt" "I'm more worried about the team you gave her" Prima chuckled. "I'm sure they'll be alright" Lelouch said as the Autobots took up positions as well "I never thought we would see this day" Jetfire said. "A human coming back from the dead" Elita said "Welcome back" Jetfire said "Thank you" Lelouch said "Incoming!" Euphie shouted. Lelouch checked his radar.

"So my brothers have given them a new weapon, it does not matter" The Fallen said "I understand milord" Megatron said. The Decepticon forces were amassing in the square "Hold steady people" Lelouch said "hold, hold, hold" Lelouch said "Ah, Lelouch they're getting closer" Kallen said "Steady" Lelouch said "They'll be on top of us soon" Suzaku shouted "Nearly" Lelouch said as the first Decepticon got with five meters of the square's centre "FIRE!" Lelouch said. Suddenly gunfire was heard throughout the square "Eat lead Decepticreep" Gino said firing his rifle at the cons in front of him. "Yee Hah!" he continued to fire to the cons. "Gino hold up, you're wasting ammo" Kallen said "Okay" Gino said switching to his melee weapons to cut down the enemy "Master we must go through with the other plan" Starscream said "I agree, Barricade begin your mission" Megatron said.

"Yes sir" The Decepticon Barricade said evilly "Move out!" he ordered to a battalion of Decepticons as they approached Ashford Academy. "Soon the assault in the square will turn to here to rescue the civilians" Barricade said to Frenzy; a human sized Decepticon who blurted something to him in Cybertronian "Good point, what if they're not in time?" Barricade said. Soon they were going to be in firing distance and with no one to guard this academy; no one would be left alive. "This should please The Fallen" Barricade said as Brawl joined him. "I agree" Brawl said marching on.

Most of the students were terrified at the sight of the oncoming battalion heading towards their school "What are we going to do?" "We've got to run" "No I'm not leaving without my sister" "She'll be safe I assure you" Students and teacher yelled. Villetta Nu was helping with the evacuation "This is taking too long" she growled "I know we have only a few minutes" The math teacher said "And the only frame we have has no weapons" another teacher said. "Where's the council?" a third teacher asked "They have been evacuated?" the dean asked "I haven't seen them" Villetta said "This is not good" the dean said.

"Okay so why are sitting here instead of leaving or doing something?" Rivalz asked "Because there is nothing we can do" Milly said down hearted "Come on Milly that's not true" Rivalz said to her "It is, nothing we do will cause us to live" Milly cried "Don't you get the minute we are in range of them we will die, and horribly as well" she cried before weeping into Rivalz's chest "Easy Milly" Rivalz said stroking her golden locks softly. "Well at least we'll go out together, at least we've all had first kisses" Shirley said "I haven't" Nina said "If we survive, which odds are not looking good we so are getting you a guy" Milly said. "Yeah" Nina said looking around for her desk "To think of all the chaos and fun we've had here it is to be the last place we're alive together" Milly said sitting at the window "I know, too bad the others aren't here" Rivalz said looking outside "i agree" Shirley said. "WHAT ARE YOU GUSY DOING HERE?" a voice shouted.

Josh Lennox was making a sweep of Ashford when he came to the council chambers to find some of the student council still there "Josh?" Shirley asked "What are you still doing here, the whole school was been evacuated" Josh said "they have?" Rivalz asked alerted "Yes I was sent in to find stragglers" Josh said "Why?" Milly asked "Because a NEST strike force is on its way" Josh said "This is Lennox, I've found the missing students what should I do?" Josh asked "Yes ma'am" Josh said "I understand" Josh continued "Of course, okay I've got to get you to the mobile armoury and suit you up for combat, congratulations you've become NEST members" Josh said leading the four teenagers away.

Outside Cecile walked over to a pink knightmare frame "C.C. we have a few more recruits" Cecile said "Who?" C.C asked "The rest of the Ashford Student Council" Cecile said "But isn't one of the rules of NEST no school students without military training are permitted to be members?" Epps asked "In a time of turmoil one must overlook the rules" C.C said "Understand, anyway with Grimlock and Sludge giving us back up we can't lose" Sam said "do not get cocky" C.C said to the sniper. "But" "They are Decepticons, not drones they are able to kill us and they will not hesitate to do so" C.C said "Yes ma'am" Sam said "I'm not enjoying this" Cecile said as a soft breeze blew her hair "How long?" she asked "Ten minutes maybe less" "Thats not a long time" Cecile said "We'll make it" C.C. said smiling "You're immortal of course you'll make it" she chuckled "Sometimes hope springs from uncertain places" C.C. said "Are you ready captain?" C.C asked "Of course ma'am" "Good because our ten minutes just got shortened" C.C. said "ARM UP" she ordered.

Soon Sutherlands, Burais Gloucesters, and Gekkais created a frontline defence, veteran soldiers and freedom fighters fighting side by side in the hopes of stopping a more dangerous enemy: the approaching horde of Decepticon soldiers that were sure to give them a fight if they wanted one "Come on, come on" Tamaki said getting an itchy finger "This battle should be over soon" Milly said in her Sutherland "relax babe" Rivalz said "Hey I've face on before" "When they were frames not like this" Shirley said "Relax my little cutie honey pie, I'll protect you" Josh said. "Thanks, Nina you okay?" "Yes I'm fine Miss Croomy has my back" Nina said shyly. "CONTACT" C.C. said firing off a blast of her VARIS at an oncoming Decepticon. "FIRE" Cecile ordered.

Soon Ashford Academy beautiful lush gardens and fields became a deadly battlegrounds "I need support" a Burai pilot said "On it" Nina said firing her rifle "good shot" the pilot said "Thank you" Nina blushed "My name's Spike, whats yours?" Spike asked "Nina" Nina answered "How about after all this chaos we get a coffee some time?" Spike asked "Sure I'd like that" Nina said firing her harkens "if you survive" she said flirting "Sure" Spike said moving off. Milly, Shirley and Rivalz were back to back with assault rifles firing at maximum "We're nearly out of ammo" Milly said "And that's if we don't burn our guns out first" Shirley "Stop complaining you two" Rivalz said "What about you, you're in the same boat as us" Milly said "Not yet" Rvalz said "Why?" Shirley asked "because I've been conversing ammo" "Slacker" Milly shouted blasting another Decepticon. "There's too many" a pilot said "Hold it together" Tamaki said as three cons perused him "This is intense" he said "Hold together Tamaki" Cecile said firing at the three behind him.

C.C and Grimlock were facing Barricade; "Grimlock can't take much more" Grimlock said "Stay with me Grimlock" C.C. said "Grimlock can't" Grimlock said shutting down "GRIMLOCK!" Cecile said in shock as she saw an old friend shut down "No please, not him" she cried "Cecile calm down we still need you in this fight" C.C said "C.C face it we've lost; we need to fall back" Epps said zooming across the battlefield "No we can't for if we lose here then Lelouch and his team will be overwhelm and I will not allow that!" C.C. said "C.C" Cecile said "Never mind that we have to fall back our numbers will be critical in a few minutes and theirs won't be" Tamaki said.

A blast fired out of nowhere. "Huh?" Milly asked as Gun-rues and Shenhues appeared "Secure this area" "Xingke Li!" Tamaki said "sorry we're late, we had a run in with a bird like Decepticon" "Xie Xie XingKe Li" C.C. said "It is my pleasure hopefully after this we can celebrate?" Xingke said "Possibly" C.C said "Alright now charge!" the leaders said.

An hour later the Decepticons were lying in a heap of red hot scrap metal. The pilots were out of the now hot cockpits "That was tough" Tamaki said removing his jacket "I heard ya" Epps said handing him a drink "Over two hours of fighting, man that has got to be a new record" Sam said smiling as he lent against his frame's leg. Nina was hoping down from her Sutherland when she tripped and fell "I got you" someone said as she was held. "Thank you" she said shyly blushing "no problem, my name is Spike" "I'm Nina" the pair said "Easy you two" Milly said walking up behind them "So the assault on Ashford is done" she said looking around "Milly!" a voice said "Daddy, over here" Milly shouted as her father and grandfather came racing over the hill "Camilla Judith Ashford" Richard said bear hugging his daughter "Do not scare us like that again young lady" her father said "Sorry" Milly said. Soon an explosion was heard from the city "I'd better go I don't want Lelouch dead again" C.C said "Epps, you and Witwicky are in charge of clean up" she ordered before taking off "Yes ma'am" Epps said "come on" Sam said walking off.

In the square Lelouch and Suzaku had dealt damaging blows to Ramjet who crashed with energon pouring out of his wounds "Another one down" Suzaku said "Understood" Lelouch said looking at the sky "okay, Stratosphere, this is Zero time to drop the surprise "What surprise?" Suzaku asked "A good one" Lelouch said unsheathing his black MVS longswords "Okay, Euphie are you okay?" Suzaku asked "No I'm about out of energy" Euphie said as her frame fell to the ground "EUPHIE!" Suzaku said "This is the Tristan, I'm going down, Mordred Gawain and Vincent also down" Gino said "The Zangetsu is down" Tohdoh said "Right no more!" Lelouch shouted taking off. Soon after that Suzaku was down from a Decepticon attack. "Our hope rest with you Lelouch" Suzaku said crawling out and over to where the pilots of the downed frames gathered "Suzaku" Euphie said helping him "We're going to die" Cornelia said holding Nunnally "No we won't Lelouch has got something incoming but what I don't know" Suzaku said. After Suzaku said that a C-130 flew over head.

The plane flew over the square "Unlocking clamps" the pilots said "Opening ramp" the co-pilot said "Big-Rig is away I repeat Big rig is away" The pilot said as a rig rolled out of the carrier plane and plummeted towards the earth, during the fall a series of movements occurred and soon in the place of the rig falling was a humanoid machine with a rifle in his hand and a battle mask over his face. On the ground Jazz was firing into the sky when he spotted the falling machine "Huh? It can't be; IT'S OPTIMUS!" he shouted in triumph "What?" Jetfire asked looking at the now dusk sky "It is" Ironhide said "He's online" Bumblebee said "Alright" Skids cheered. Elita was speechless in joy as her sparkmate fell to the earth in a spiralling form "how?" she asked "Who knows?" Wheeljack said. Once the Decepticons saw the now revived Optimus Prime falling panic set in. "Autobots form up" he said engaging his swords after landing.


	19. We rise you fall

"NO PRIME!" Megatron snarled from his position next to his master. He was unsure of how the prime came back, but all he knew was that he was not going to come back online once he was finished with him. Megatron jumped into the battle. "Megatron" "Prime" the two said to each other.

Jetfire and Starscream were now duelling in the skies. "Give it up Starscream you can't win!" Jetfire shouted firing this cannon "That is what you think traitor" Starscream said using his talons to try and destroy jetifre which was not working for Jetfire was faster than the seeker "Huh you call yourself a seeker?" Jetfire taunted dodging the seeker more and more "Having trouble?" Mhe taunted again "No, you going to though" Starscream said as his sword began to energize "Let see how cocky you are when I have this!" Starscream said smirking "Bring it Ape face" Jetfire said bringing out his axe "And let's see how good you are" Starscream challenged him.

On the ground Brawl was facing off against Ironhide. Cannonfire and missiles were launched around the area "You can't hit me Autobot" Brawl said "You couldn't even hit a target if you point blank Bawl" Ironhide insulted him "Oh funny" Brawl said firing more missiles "Did you come with that one yourself or did you have your femme do it for you?" Brawl laughed "Do not insult my Mech" Chromia said blasting at Brawl "Pit hath no fury like a femme scorned" Ironhide said firing a headshot and then a sparkshot "Bullseye baby" Chromia said smiling.

Arcee was running away from Onslaught Vortex, Movor and Rotor "Great I have four cons on my tail" she said panicking "Arcee hold still" Bumblebee said firing his pulse cannon hitting them all "Thanks Bumblebee" Arcee said. Only to have them get up "Oh slag" Arcee said firing her Assault rifle "Hold on" a new voice said as energy shot came out of nowhere "Gino!" Bumblebee said "I thought you were down" "We all were down but a support crew came and replace our Energy fillers" Gino said as the Guren and Gawain destroyed Rotor and Movor. "Thank you" Bumblebee said holding his femme partner close to him. "Guys, Megatron and Optimus are fighting each other" Rolo said.

Megatron was now locked in combat with his brother Optimus who was winning against the Cybertronian tyrant "give it up you pile of rusted scrap" Optimus thrash talked punching Megatron "You'll pay for that Prime" Megatron growled as he thrust his bayonet at Optimus who caught it and slammed his elbow down on Megatron's knee nearly crippling him before roundhousing him in the head "Yes!" Euphie said making Cornelia look at her "Sorry" she said over her communication system. "Don't be if I didn't have Nunnally I would be in there as well" Cornelia said "hey!" Nunnally said from the gunner's seat. "Well it is true" she said

More and more Decepticons were falling at the hands of the three Lancelot knightmare frames "Everytime we offline one three pop up" Suzaku said "I know the feeling" Lelouch said slashing a decepticon "we have think of a better way of destroying this things" C.C said "I hear that" the boys said. The pilots just fired away using VARIS rifles and a Hadron rifle. Soon Inferno Hound and Wheeljack joined them "Need help?" Wheeljack asked "Please join in" Lelouch said firing a bolt of red and black energy at the Cons. "We are going to run out of energy again soon" Suzaku said "I know" Lelouch said. 'This is not what I was hoping for' he thought.

Skids, Mudflap and two members of NEST stood in an empty area "There's nothing where but construction equipment" Skids said "Hold up in the attack on Tokyo there was a bunch of machines that combined" one of the soldiers said "Yeah it did" the other said as the construction equipment started to transform and combine "RUN!" they said as the huge Dragon like Decepticon opened it mouth like a huge vacuum "Look at that" Skids started "mean robot suck" Mudflap finished as everything in the area was being pulled towards the spinning blades that was Devastator's mouth. The group found something sturdy to hang on too, only Mudflap didn't have a strong enough grip and was sucked into the mouth of the beast grabbing hold of a support "Kung fu grip boy kung fu grip" Mudflap said losing his grip and was forced into the mouth of Devastator. "He got ate, he got all ate up" Skids said sadly "The only safe place in under it" a soldier said "RUN!" the group shouted before bolting under the combiner. Suddenly Mudflap burst forward from Devastator eye "How do you like that sucker!" he shouted as he blasted away trying to defeat the giant "Keep fighting Mudflap" Skids said throwing a tether to him. The two blasted and fought against the giant firing away. That was until Mudflap stumbled and shot Skids in the face and fell to the earth, "He's getting away" the soldiers said as Devastator left the area.

Lelouch was fighting in the sky as Devastator was heading for the square "Okay Ikagure I need you to destroy Devastator" Lelouch ordered "yes sir we just need a location for the target" the helmsman said. Lelouch then gave them the coordinates "That's on the edge of the square" the helmsman said "I know, I'm taking a big risk here" Lelouch said "Yes sir, powering up main cannon" Helmsman said. Once fully charged the cannon fired a bright purple flash that hit Devastator's back causing the titan Decepticon to fall into pieces of molten slag and scrap metal "Confirmed hit" Helmsman said "Thnak you helmsman return to original location and await further instructions" Lelouch ordered "Yes sir" the helmsman said.

Optimus had Megatron on the ropes several times, Currently Megatron was having his cannon forced into his face by Optimus only to escape by punch Optimus' knee joint "Dirty tactics" Euphie barked. Optimus rolled over and punched Megatron in the mouth causing him to roar in pain. "Alright!" Euphie cheered "She's energetic isn't she?" Nunnally asked "yes she is" Cornelia said looking at her sister "that's it!" "Euphie clam down" Suzaku said "Spoil sport" Euphie pouted making Suzaku laugh at how cute she was.

"Warning Stasis lock imminent" "Override" Jetfire said "acknowledged" Jetfire's system said. "Well, well, well; look at this the traitor is going to be offline in another hit" Starscream said. It was true in his battle with Starscream Jetfire had taken a massive amount of damage from Starscream's blade, although the trade off was that Starscream was now missing one of his arms, a foot and his ranged weapons. "Yeah but you aren't going to last much longer" Jetfire laughed "Still I'm better than you at this moment in time" Starscream snarled evilly before stabbing his chest with his engerized sword "Goodbye my old friend" Starscream said as he removed teh sword "Enjoy offlining!" Starscream said flying away.

Everyone gathered couldn't believe their eyes and optics as a good friend fell from his battle with Starscream "No JETFIRE!" Milly shouted as he crashed into the pavement below "No, please no" she cried over her Autobot friend "Milly, do not cry for this is only temp..." Jetfire said going offline "Jetfire?" she asked before wailing on his arm. "Milly" Rivalz said holding her. Everyone looked down until a soft hum was heard "huh?" Milly looked up as a now glowing Jetfire "Optimus use my part for if you do you'll know a power you have not felt before" Jetfire said "Thank you my old friend" Optimus said as Jetfire's armour combined with Optimus' armour. His wings and engines went on his back, his tail flaps connected to Optimus' legs. The Shuttle cockpit became shoulder pads. "Let's roll" he said taking off.

In teh skies The Fallen transformed "Come" he said heading for Optimus with his staff deployed as he leapt at Jet Optimus who twirled and dodged it and fired back at the Fallen who used his Fallen powers to block the blasts. "You cannot hurt me prime, only the champion of this world can" The Fallen said lifting up semi trailers and throwing them at Optimus who used his sword to slice and dice them so that he wouldn't get hurt. Soon Megatron came hurtling at Jet Optimus and colliding with him into the ground. "You are weak brother" "This between you and me now Megatron" "No Prime it just me!" megatron snarled as Optimus weakened his knee supports again and grabbed hold of his cannon and aimed it at his head, with one final pull the fusion cannon blasted Megatron in the face causing him to shout a muffled "Starscream!"

Lelouch was ready to take down the Fallen "Lelouch be careful" Nunnally said "I agree no funny business, and if you do fight him please win" Cornelia said "Of course I will" he said activating the energy wing system of the Albion Shadow "Good Luck General Vi Britannia" Nunnally said "Of course and thank you Empress Nunnally" Lelouch said "Be safe" Nunnally said softly in worry "Relax, he'll be fine" Cornelia said "I know, it's not him I'm worried about" Nunnally said "Then who?" Cornelia asked "I'm not sure yet" the young empress said.

"Alright Fallen, here I come!" Lelouch said putting his Zero helm on, "Lelouch, please be careful I nearly lost you once to him; and I don't want to lose you again" Kallen said over her radio "I won't because I'll have to guys behind me" Lelouch said spotting his target, alright let's do this!" Zero shouted. "So the champion of the earth comes to fall" The Fallen said "It is you who will fall before the might of the World's champion!" Lelouch declared "Boy I have been in more battles than you, conquered hundreds of my kind and now I shall add you" The Fallen said going for Lelouch who put up his blaze luminous "Bring it" Lelouch added drawing one of his black MVS sword. The Fallen swung his staff impacting Zero's shield as Lelouch brought his sword down onto the Fallen's shoulder joint "AHHHH" The Fallen shouted out in pain throwing a fist at the Knightmare frame to have his fist blocked by one of the Albion Shadow's fist "Face it you won't win boy" "Neither will you, relic!" the two fighters said to each other, 'This is bad at this rate my energy fillers' Lelouch thought "Lelouch go and get you energy fillers restored" Optimus said "I understand" Lelocuh said.

"Its just you and me now" Jet Optimus said floating in the night sky above Tokyo "You will die like you brothers" The Fallen said tackling Optimus "They were your brothers too" Optimus declared punching the fallen in the face before firing energy bursts at his opponent causing him minor damage "Huh you are weak just like your brothers" The Fallen said punching Optimus again and again, "Prepare to be Offline once and for all" The Fallen said "Thing about that is, we should be saying that to you!" Lelouch said hovering next to Optimus. "Are you ready Optimus?" Lelocuh asked "As Always" Optimus said as the pair charged towards their target.

Swords and scrap metal was flying as Lelouch and Optimus battled the Fallen one after the other. Optimus grasped the staff of the fallen and shoved it through his body "Give me your face!" Optimus said ripping the Fallen's face off before Lelouch summoned an energy sword "We Rise!" he said striking the Fallen with the sword. "You fall" Optimus finished removing and crushing the Spark of the Fallen "We did it" Lelouch said in triumph "No my master" Megatron said looking at offlined body of the Fallen "Not to call you a coward master, but sometimes cowards survive" Starscream said taking off with Megatron.

That night throughout all of Area 11 the cheers and hollers of victory from The NEST forces were heard, loved ones displayed their affection for each other as on lookers smiled and cheered. One person in particular was happy "A toast to our friends and allies the Autobots!" Lelouch shouted "THE AUTOBOTS!" everyone else shouted. "What will happen now?" Kallen asked walking over to him "Who knows, with Megatron and his goons gone, the rebuilding of Tokyo and other damaged areas and no emperor things are going to be interesting" Lelouch said "No one said they wouldn't be"  
>Kallen said looking at the approaching sun.<p>

Our races united by a past long forgotten and I future we'll face together, I am Optimus Prime sending this message so that our past may be remembered for in our memories, we live on.


	20. the dawn of a new era

It had been a couple of months since the battkle with the Fallen and Area 11 was just back on its feet, NEST and the Autobots had been helping that process, as for the students of Ashford Academy it was a week out from graduation, "I'm so excited finally the end is in sight" Shirley screamed excitedly "Remember Shirley we still have two weeks left" Milly said signing a document "but it was fun helping out in the battle" Rivalz said also doing some paperwork. "Hey guys; where are the hero and his princess?" Suzaku asked "Don't know" C.C. said munching on her pizza "I thought we broke you of that bad only eating pizza habit" Milly said "You're joking; my sister eating something else besides Pizza?" Prima said wearing an Ashford Academy girl's uniform with a pair of knee length pants "anyway back to those two" Nina said being held by her boyfriend Spike Weaving from NEST.

On the rooftops Lelouch and Kallen were watching the clouds float past "So who do you will be emperor?" Kallen asked "I don't know the council and Cornelia have been keeping it tight lipped until coronation" Lelocuh said "So do you think Nunnally will keep being Empress or someone else will be emperor or Empress?" Kallen asked "People loved Nunnally as Temporary Empress until she stepped down last week" Lelocuh said "I bet she's just glad to be back at Ashford, what with a governor as acting viceroy" Kallen said "Yeah, she's glad to be back and I'm thankful your mother gave her, her legs back. I heard she's planning to take up soccer" Lelouch laughed "Ah but remember Prima's healing powers helped" Kallen said.

Rivalz was cloud gazing "Staring at the clouds again Rivalz?" Lelouch asked "I've been wondering, what will happen when I go to college or university and Milly doesn't get in or goes to a different one?" he asked "why worry about that now Rivalz, surely you will time to discuss these things with Milly" Lelouch said "Thanks man I know I can alway count on you" he said. "Lulu!" Milly shouted "Yeah?" Lelouch asked "Cornelia's here she wants to see you" she said. "Okay" Lelouch answered "Why is she here?" Rivalz asked "Knowing Cornelia its best not to ask"

"Ah Lelouch there you are" Cornelia said sipping a cup of tea in the meeting room of the Student Council chambers "What do you want my dear sister?" Lelouch asked "Quick to the point as per usual huh Lelouch" she said "Very well the council and ourselves being your sisters and brother have chosen the next ruler" "And you came here to inform me of this choice" Lelouch said "Not quite I came here to inform you of the fact that you are now Emperor Lelouch" Cornelia said "You...you want to run that by me again" Lelocuh said unsure of what he heard, "Of course I will Emperor Lelouch Vi Britannia" Cornelia said "Me, you guys choose me out of all you guys" Lelouch said "The Council would have preferred me or Nunnally; but we changed their minds" Cornelia said "Next question why me? The young Emperor asked "because you not only saved teh world but you showed leadership while doing it" Cornelia explained "When?" Lelocuh asked "A week after graduation however the day after it you must be in Pendragon" Cornelia said "Of course standard protocol how could I forget, must I leave without saying goodbye to my friends" Lelouch shouted "I understand I know you don't want to leave but" "I must" Lelouch said "Sorry" Cornelia said leaving.

A week past quickly and now it was graduation day and everyone was preparing their graduation robes. Lelouch was having trouble with his robe "Now how does this do up?" he asked as NEST soldiers snickered and laughed at their leader "Men stop that at once" Euphemia said joining her were Brigadiers Prima and C.C. "Thank you Euphie" Lelouch said lacing his cap on "Well?" he asked "You look mature" C.C. said "Way to good sis" Prima said "Well he does look mature" C.C said "All I know is that he is graduating, if only Lady Marianne was here to see this day" Euphie said "I know" Lelocuh said hugging his sister "I'll see you tonight" she whispered.

Lelouch walked past the hangar area to see Optimus standing there "Lelouch, we may not have been here for all of your life, but what I have seen you have grown into a fine gentleman and you will keep growing and expanding you abilities, but most importantly remember one thing" Optimus said "Freedom is the right of all sentient beings" Lelouch said "And now I congratulate you on your graduation, and I have assigned an escort for you" Optimus stated "Thank you" "Sideswipe" Optimus ordered "Yes sir!" Sideswipe said. "He will also be with you afterwards" Optimus said knowingly about what was going to happen to Lelouch soon. "Thanks, well I don't want to be late" Lelocuh said.

Everyone had gathered for the graduation ceremony, members of NEST, parents, teachers and most importantly students showed up. The Dean Reuben Ashford opened the ceremony followed by the music club having a mini concert which covered the arrival of a late student who took his place with his student council peers. "It's about time" Milly scolded him "sorry got caught up with Optimus" Lelouch said "And now I present the vice President of the Ashford Academy Student council Lelouch Lamperouge to say a few words" Reuben said as the speaker was called up.

"What words could describe Ashford Academy; I ask myself that same question day after day. Is it the teachers guiding us, our friends learning next to us, could it be an atmosphere of calmness, the Student council's president and her outlandish festivals, Who knows; all I know is that coming here was an experience that will never be forgotten and I think I say that not only on my behalf but that of the graduating students here, who were once my friends and always be my friends" Lelouch said delivering his speech making the students tear up. "Also I would to thank the teachers, the dean and everyone who made Ashford Academy the place I called a home and a school" Lelouch finished earning a standing ovation. "Thank you Lelouch, now onto the certificate ceremony" Reuben said smiling.

"Please join me as I say congratulations to our seniors" Reuben said as everyone clapped with tears in their eyes and smiles on their faces. The graduates threw their caps in the air. Soon afterwards everyone met up with family all except Lelouch who sat on the steps holding his cap in his hands twirling it around. "Hey Lulu come on" Milly said grabbing the boy and bringing him to a group of friends, "the council's last picture" Ohgi said smiling "Okay graduates at the back" Prima said, the back row was Nina, Shirley Suzaku, Lelouch, Milly, Gino and Rivalz while the front row was Nunnally Anya and Rolo. "Smile" the photographer said "Graduation" The students said. After the picture was taken "So we'll meet in the ballroom for the senior's farewell party!" Milly said.

After the Graudation ceremony Lelouch began to pack "Hey" Kallen said entering "Hey" he said kissing her "So tonight's going to be something huh?" Kallen asked adjusting her knee length red boots "Yeah it is" Lelouch said "Say Kallen, I want to ask you something" "What is it?" Kallen asked. Lelocuh knelt "Kallen Bara Kozuki will you marry me?" he asked "Lelouch" she gasped "Yes, yes I will marry you" Kallen said jumping into his arms "I love you" they said to each other, "I will see you later my brave knight" Kallen said walking out, "Not for a while, my beautiful rose" Lelocuh said leaving a red rose next to a picture of them that was taken after the Cupid's day event.

That night outside the front gates of the academy Sideswipe waited for the new emperor. "Let's roll" Lelocuh said getting after placing his luggage in the trunk "Not saying goodbye?" Sideswipe asked "No I'm not going to for it would be too painful" he said as the Autobot drove off.

An hour later Lelouch boarded the imperial plane that would take him to Britannia "am I making the right decision?" he asked the plane's other passengers the new Knight of One Gino Weinberg and Euphie "Yes you did, after all you helped everyone when you defeated the Fallen and sent Megatron packing" Gino said "I know it's just that did I do the right leaving without saying goodbye?" Lelouch asked "Only you know that" Euphie said falling into a light sleep. "Right idea, you should sleep too your highness" Gino said. They landed in Pendragon airspace the next morning "I'm home after eight years I'm back in the country of my birth." Lelouch said.

Over the next week Lelouch was kept inside Pendragon palace with only Jeremiah Gino and his sisters for company. However the day of the coronation Lelouch snapped "I'm not going out there" he exclaimed to EUphie who sighed "Why not?" she asked "Why not, why not because I look like an idiot no an emperor, seriously who designed this!" Lelouch said stepping out in his emperor's attire. It was a white suit with gold and red embroidery and navy accents; "It looks fine" Euphie said helping him with his cape "Easy for you to say" he grumbled "Lelouch you can complain about looking good when you wear high heels all day" Euphie barked "Well, I must admit the embroidery is nice, just not the colour, black maybe instead of white" Lelouch said as Euphie placed his hat on "There we are, come on" Euphie said.

"Today we crown our new emperor and may he lead us into a new age of peace and harmony" Lelouch heard Cornelia say at the end of her speech "Nice speech?" Lelouch asked "Kind of, you can watch it later" Jeremiah said. "I now present his majesty the 99th Emperor of Britannia Lelouch Vi Britannia" Cornelia said as he joined Euphie's side as Lelouch held the imperial sword "I Lelouch Vi Britannia, hereby announce I will rule this empire justly, honestly and above all else peacefully" Lelouch said the emperor's vows holding his sword before flourishing it "Long Live Lelouch" came the cried from the crowd below him "Long live Lelouch, Long Live Lelouch!" the chant went.

In Japan the graduated Student council were in shock "Lelouch is Emperor?" Shirley said "That would make sense because the Emperor's indentity must be hidden to the world until coronation" Suzaku said. 'That means I'm Empress!' Kallen thought in shock. "Okay so now what's he going to do?" Rivalz asked. "He should've told us" Milly said "Who cares he's emperor now and there is nothing we can do" Kallen said "Three...two...one" Milly counted "Until I get my hands on him and make him rule the day he scorned me!" Kallen said.

"Okay your highness, what is your first act as emperor?" Euphie asked "Abolish the Area-Number system and introduce the Britannian Colony system, in other words give people their freedom and honour back, next have each colony select someone to act as a viceroy or Prime Minister except Japan, I have already worked that one out, after that hm...I'm not sure" Lelouch said "Okay, but you do realise the royal council wants you to select a suitor" Euphie said "I've already got an empress" Lelouch said "Since when?" Euphie asked "Graduation" Lelocuh said "Oh, that's right I need someone to bring her over here. After that I think I'll create a new team of Knights of the rounds, which will include non-britannian elite pilots" Lelouch said "Of course" Euphie said.

At NEST base Alpha Bumblebee, Ironhide, the Twins and Jazz received a communications from Euphie "greetings Brigadier Britannia, or is that General Britannia now?" Jazz asked "Hello, I need you to bring Kallen over here ASAP" Euphie said "Any reason?" Ironhide asked "Yes you see I've sent you a data packet explaining the mission" Euphie said "Understood, we'll be there soon" Jazz said "Alright a mission" Skids said "The only reason you two are being brought along is so I can keep an eye on you" Ironhide said "Yes sir," Mudflap said "Could Col. Kozuki please report to the hangar bay" Jazz said.

ten minutes afterwards Kallen was lightly running across the hangar zipping up her Black Knight uniform. "We've got a mission" Ironhide said transforming so Kallen could get in, "How long until we get there?" Kallen asked "We'll be travelling in Stratosphere" Ironhide driving out to the tarmac "What are the objectives?" Kallen asked "Escort a VIP" Jazz said "Okay" Kallen said.

In the air ten hours later "Kallen why don't you sleep in my cab, its 2:02 in the morning" Ironhide said as the redhead yawned "Thanks just tint the windows so no light gets in" Kallen said curling up under her jacket "Of course" Ironhide complying with her "Ah Ironhide it's 3:09 in the morning" Bumblebee said "Britannia's ahead of Japan" Ironhide said "Okay" Bumblebee said falling into recharge. "The twins are in front of me and recharging, get some shut eye Ironhide otherwise Prime and Ratchet will have my chassis" Jazz said "Thank tell me when were about to touch down "Acknowledged." Jazz said.

"Okay we're about to touch down, Ironhide how's the VIP?" Jazz asked "Sleeping solidly" Ironhide said "Good now remember teh Knight of One will provide aerial escort and then head to teh hangar bay where someone will take Kallen to the royal bedchamber" "Lelouch is up so he won't be disturbed" Bumblebee said "Alright Autobots Rollout!" Jazz ordered as teh five Autobots disembarked from teh Stratosphere and out onto the streets of Pendragon. "ETA ten minutes' Skids said "Escort spotted" Mudflap said. "A nice and warm sunny day, 28 degrees Celsius Bumblebee recorded Temperature.

The team arrived four minutes earlier due to light traffic and saw teh maid Sayako standing there "In the back" Ironhide said opening the cab so Sayako could gently get teh girl out "Thank you, his highness most appreciates this" Sayako said walking off "Autobots stand down" Jazz ordered.

In his study Lelouch made contact with Optimus "I understand the team you sent is here with the VIP" LElouch said biting into his marmalade covered toast "Yes they did" Optimus said as a knock sounded enter" the Emperor shouted "she's here" Jeremiah said Excellent I must go now Optimus we will continue this conversation later my friend" "I look forwared top it Emperor Lelouch" teh pair farewelled.

Lelouch walked into his chambers to see his fiancé covered in the soft red matieral that made up the blankets wearing only a tank top or bra he couldn't tell because all he was seeing were the straps and probably her underwear and socks "Sayako changed her into something a bit more regal" Jeremiah whisper "Huh?" "She's wearing a red nightgown Lelouch" Jeremiah said leaving as Lelouch sat down on the bed and stroking her redhair. "Goodnight my sweet rose" he whispered kissing her.

A while later Kallen woke up in an unfamiliar place "Where am I?" she asked before seeing what she was wearing "What the heck am I wearing?" she asked "That would be a nightgown and you are in the royal bedchambers" a voice said "Lelouch?" Kallen said surprised falling out of bed "Are you okay?" The Emperor asked his Empress "Why am I, I'm the VIP Ironhide was escorting wasn't I?" Kallen asked "Pretty much, look I'm sorry for not saying goodbye but protocol states I have to be hidden until the coronation and if I said goodbye that meant" Lelouch said before Kallen put a finger to his lips "I understand, and now that I'm here we can have some us time, until your duties require you" Kallen said "Sure" Lelouch agreed.

A month later Kallen was now Empress and helped Lelouch with the running of the Empire, Cornelia became the Britannian Prime Minister and every country that was dubbed an area was return to their original title, As for the others, they live happily into the end of their days.


	21. Prelude to a new hero

Britannian Colony Japan  
>"Err, what time is it?" a girl asked looking at the red numbers on her alarm "7:35, okay" she said before "7:35!" she shouted bolting out of bed "I can't believe it I'm going to be late for school" she panicked pulling on her Ashford Academy uniform "man I hope the others are there already" she panicked.<p>

Okay so maybe I should explain my situation a bit, the year is 2022 a.t.b the current Emperor is Lelouch vi Britannia the world's champion, he defeated the Fallen over the skies of Britannian Colony Japan when it was still Area 11, alongside Supreme Autobot Commander Optimus Prime who is currently finishing off the Decepticon stragglers somewhere in Britannia Colony Hawaii with his team, Meanwhile Colonel Camilla 'Milly' Ashford runs NEST Network Elements Supporters Transformers to protect Japan and the surrounding areas. Who am I you asked, the emperor's little sister and current Ashford Academy Girls soccer club captain, Gymnastics team Captain and nice girl Nunnally Vi Britannia current third princess of Britannia.

I raced past the twin flag pole that stood in the centre of the now named victory square, one had the Britannian flag, the other the Japanese flag, I remember the day the Prime Minister /Governor of Japan was chosen because it was unexpected.

"Good day people of Britannian Colony Japan" The Emperor said on a massive view screen. The people gathered to hear what the new emperor to say, "As you know all the other colonies have selected a governor to represent them, all expect for Japan. I have taken the liberty to select your Governor: Prime Minister Suzaku Kururugi!" Lelouch said as the view screen switch to Suzaku standing at the Special Admistration Zone which was renamed into the summit "I, Suzaku Kururugi hereby take up the title of Japanese Prime minister and local representative for the United Britannian Empire" Suzaku said making everyone cheer.

I stood there looking at the two flags when my watch beeped signalling ten minutes "Oh no" I moaned "Late again?" a female voice chuckled behind me "ARCEE!" she said joyfully grabbing the helmet on her seat "No shorts?" Arcee asked me "Um, no I left them in my locker at school" I admitted. "You should start living on campus not halfway across the city" Arcee said. "You're just as bad as Rolo and Lelouch" I said "You know your brothers care for you sweetheart" Arcee said "I know but this way I have more freedom" I said to her "Remember when you couldn't see or use your legs?" Arcee asked me "Don't remind me." I remembered when I first gained the use of my legs back.

Prima and Dr Kozuki were down in the recovery room of a patient "The operation went well I take it?" Prima asked "Yes, it did I managed to removed them all but it's going to be another three operations to undo the damage and rebuild the nerve clusters in her legs" Naomi said "Not if I help" Prima said as her hands developed a soft glow. "Of course" Naomi said leaving. Soon the patient woke up "Where am I?" she asked "Good Morning Miss Lamperouge" Prima said "How are you feeling this morning?" Prima asked "strange" Nunnally said "How, and what do you mean by strange?" Prima asked jotting down notes on her board. "I don't know it's like something I can't explain" the young woman continued "Like something you lost returned?" "Yes why?" "Try standing up" Prima said holding out her hand. Nunnally took it stumbled but soon she was fully standing "I'm standing" she gasped.

"That was a good day, but I thought you were in Hawaii?" I asked the Autobot I had befriended "We finished over there yesterday and came back last night" Arcee said "Okay" I answered as we managed to reach the gates of Ashford Academy with five minutes to spare. Sometimes I think I should have just become a minister back in Britannia but Lelouch insisted I finish school. "You were nearly late again my dear sister" "Rolo I was not" "If it wasn't for Arcee you would be, this is why I want you to live at the school" "Its fine Rolo" "No its not, look I know you don't want Ashford to be your home after you stayed here most of your life, but now with Megatron gone I can't help but feel if one day he comes back he might target you" Rolo said "why me?" "Because Lelouch took out The Fallen and he may target you as a way to get back at him for destroying the Fallen" Rolo said looking at me, I knew what he feared for I also feared it. Every day in the back of my mind that warning was there, but I knew if Megatron came after me The Autobots would be after him.

At lunch I sat underneath a large willow tree providing a nice shadowy are to sit down. Often I come out here at lunch when I wasn't at a lunchtime game or club meeting. "You look down" a kind voice said "Oh Euphie I didn't think you were coming today, neither were you, Zero" I said looking at Euphemia Li Kururugi and NEST General Zero otherwise known as, my siblings Euphie and Lelouch. "Let me guess, Hawaii mission?" I asked Zero "No I was with Wheeljack's team; up at Mt Fuji recovering Teletraan1" Zero said "So you actually found the Ark?" I asked excited. The aspect of seeing an Autobot cruiser was amazing. "Yes we did but unfortunately, there is heavy damage to the engines, hull and weapon system" Euphie said. I still remember the aftermath of Lelouch's first battle as emperor.

Lelouch snuck back into the castle considering it was night and he didn't want to wake up Kallen who would be beyond pissed if she found out. "Your highness" a knight of the Round said "Yes what is it Knight of Four?" The emperor asked his fourth knight who hailed from Australia, "The Empress is still awake, just in case you know" The knight laughed "Thank you Andrew" Lelouch said. Soon the South African Knight of Five came up to the Australian Knight of Four. "He is trouble" she said as the moonlight caressed her peach coloured skin, "Oh yeah" Andrew said holding his beloved knight "Come on Sir Weinburg is going to be upset that we're not patrolling" Jewel said smiling as her garnet hair swished.

Once in his bedroom he let out the breath he was unknowing holding "That was close" he said "What was my beloved?" a sultry voice said "Kallen" Lelouch said surprised "I'm glad that you're back, but next time tell me!" Kallen barked "I'm sorry but you know how I am when they come here to try and destroy Earth in retaliation for Megatron's defeat" Lelouch said brushing Kallen's cheek "I know that is why I fell in love with you, but every time I thought about you in battle during the war my heart sank into despair" Kallen said as Lelouch embraced "I'm sorry that I didn't know that" Lelouch said holding his empress "I love you" she whispered.

"Nunnally, NUNNALLY!" Rolo shouted making me jump "What" I yawned "You fell asleep" he laughed "I did, please I didn't miss P.E" I panicked "Nunna, you didn't miss anything accept a meeting of the Gymnastics club" Rolo said sitting down next to me "Oh man" I groaned "Relax, you shouldn't be too hard on yourself Nunna" Rolo said "Thanks Ro" I said smiling "Bad dreams?" he asked concerned, Lelouch may be in Pendragon running the empire but he knew as well as Rolo about my bad dreams. The dream was about when I was empress, only Megatron won and enslaved us all, those who fought back died brutally. They came in waves or swarms I don't know which but I have a feeling about them. "Tell the next teacher I'm heading to Alpha base" I told my brother.

Pendragon:  
>More paperwork, I hate paper work, how it piles up when you think your done blam another ton of it pounces on you like a lion on a rabbit, "I hate this" I muttered darkly looking at it hoping it would go away or into the jaws of Grimlock. I could hear him now 'Me Grimlock me eat nasty paperwork' I had to admit after my first initial encounter with the big lug I didn't like him however after the invasion of Tokyo four years ago; he's become better at certain things. "GRIMLOCK HATES PERV!" that is not one of him, wonder who he caught perving on who? "GINO WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU, YOU'LL REGRET BARGING IN LIKE THAT!" Ah Kallen, Gino had better chances with Grimlock than my snookums Kallen vi Britannia, the red imperial lotus and the first multi-background imperial wife or empress, I changed the system from my father to a better one where the wife of the emperor was co-ruler and not a trophy, many people liked this, none of them better than my Prime Minister Cornelia Guilford wife of Gilbert Guilford her knight, anyway paperwork that's right, I looked around before I started to push it towards the bin, "Lelouch" a warning voice said. I look up to see Kallen standing there. "If you needed help you should have told me" she said dividing the pile before kissing me. Sometimes a simple kiss could be what I needed from her to be happy, as most husbands and wives did.<p>

I looked at my husband with that goofy lovestruck look on his face. He is such an idiot, but as he would say "I'm your idiot" he said "You can't read minds" "I don't have to when I knew you and what you were thinking" he smiled again. "I hate it when you do that" I laughed as he got up and came over to me, "That dress is a lot like one of my mother's one only different colours" "What do you mean?" "Her's was blue not red" "Well I am the red imperial lotus flower" "And I am the Dark Knight Emperor" he laughed holding me; "When we first saw each other in the shower at Ashford did you think it was going to be like this?" "No, I didn't" "Neither did I" "Because this is better than what I first thought" "really?" he was so sweet towards me and any girl he met. He was my husband though. But I could something coming in the winds, something not good.

* * *

><p>Transformers Geass R3 is up now<p> 


End file.
